Digi-Spies
by Show Expert 1
Summary: AU: Ken, Yolei, and Davis are three average teenagers who go around the world and beat down on bad guys. They are spies that work for the World Organization Of Human Protection. They will face many challenges and have to maintain a daily life, but with their brains and muscles, they'll take down any criminal
1. Walk on the Wet Side

Miami Beach, Miami. 3:21 PM

The sun was shining down on Miami Beach and everyone was having a great time on a beautiful day like today. Out in the water, people were water skiing and swimming, but something was about to ruin this day. Something was going on with the water as some waves came in and reached farther than the average waves and started to flood the entire area.

…

Odaiba High School, Odaiba. 12:12 PM

"Heads up!" Gym class was in session and one burgundy haired boy about the age of fifteen was enjoying his favorite game of soccer. He had the ball and started to dribble down the field. This boy was Davis Motomiya.

"I've got it." Davis said as he was about to score.

"Not quite." A blonde haired body slid down and stole the ball and caused Davis to do a face plant into the ground and the blonde kid scored the winning goal.

"Alright, that's enough." The coach said. Davis dusted off his face and was mad.

"Better luck next time." He looked up and saw his two friends, Ken and Yolei.

"I don't get it. Soccer is suppose to be my game. How did T.K. get the upper hand?" Davis said.

"Guess he just got lucky." Yolei said. Davis looked over and saw his crush, Kari Kamiya.

"Hi, Davis. Are you okay? That was a big trip you took." Kari said.

"Yeah. You don't need to worry about me. I'm made from tough stuff." Davis said.

"Alright. As long as you're okay." Kari said and walked over to the guy that took the ball from Davis, T.K.

"Hey, Kari." T.K. said.

"Nice work out there. You really know your way around the ball." Kari said.

"Thanks, but basketball is my real game." T.K. said. Seeing those two talk was enough to set Davis on fire. He and his friends took a seat on the bench to talk about this.

"Davis, you should just talk to her. Tell her you like her." Yolei said.

"She's right. She just might feel the same." Ken said.

"Perhaps, but there's still T.K. It's like everything I do, he does better." Davis said. "I've got to figure out how to get the upper hand against him." It's just an average life for these three teens. Except there's one thing about them that isn't normal. The ground opened up and the bleachers turned into a slide that they went down and were flying and sliding through a tunnel. It went on until they crashed on a couch in a high-tech office. There is one thing about these three that stand out.

"Hello spies." They work for an organization called WOOHP. The World Organization Of Human Protection.

"Have you ever heard of a cellphone, Jerry?" Davis said.

"Yes. Useful for sending texts." Jerry said. "Now, I've brought you here for your mission." Jerry turned on a video to show buildings in water. "This is Miami Beach."

"Where's the beach part?" Yolei said.

"That's just the thing. Water levels are rising all around the world and it's not natural." Jerry said.

"And you want us to figure out what's going on." Ken clarified.

"Exactly." Jerry said. "You'll start your investigation in Miami. Now, for your gadgets." He pressed a button and a few devices came up on a table of a small kit, a few small tubes, and a three pairs of boots. "First, we have the molecular analyzer kit, oxygen mouth pieces for breathing underwater, and our latest gadget. Hydro pulsing boots that will allow you to actually walk on water."

"Walk on water? Talk about taking a walk on the wet side." Yolei said. Jerry tossed them their gadgets.

"Good luck, spies." Jerry said as he pressed another button and a trapped door opened up beneath them.

"I hate it when he does that." Ken shouted as they were falling.

…

Miami Beach, Miami. 10:34 AM

The spies arrived at Miami Beach and began their investigation. When they got there, most of the beach was flooded with some of the streets.

"This is not the vacation to Miami that I wanted." Yolei said.

"Remember, we're here to figure out what's going on." Ken said.

"I like to see T.K. try to figure this out." Davis said.

"Oh brother." Ken said. He stepped up to the water and took out the molecular analyzer kit. He took a small container and took a sample. He poured a little on a scanner and the computer started to analyze and heightened the image of the molecules. "Nothing out of the ordinary. It looks like regular water. Wait a second." He zoomed in closer and analyzed something that didn't look like water.

"Did you find something?" Yolei said.

"There's still traces of ice that haven't condensed into the water yet." Ken said. "Now, why would there be ice out in a place like Miami?" Davis was just standing around when he saw something floating in the water. He took it out and it looked like some sort of label.

"Look at this." Davis said as he handed the label.

"Mariner Miami?" Ken read. Ken took a device on his wrist and it projected a screen and keyboard and he started searching for it. "Found it. It's a research facility for marine biology."

"That probably floated here with all this water." Yolei said.

"Maybe, but we should investigate." Ken suggested.

…

Mariner Miami, Miami. 11:03 AM

The three of them made it to the research facility and were able to make it inside. It all seemed pretty normal in the building.

"There's nothing, but sea life info. Maybe they find this a blessing." Davis said.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" A scientist found them and they needed a cover.

"We're sorry to bother you. We're…doing research on a project of the ocean and came to gather some." Ken came up with.

"Well, I wish you would have called. We're busy right now and it's not safe with the streets flooded." The scientist said. "We have a lot of work to save, especially since Dr. Arthur Arrafin is gone."

"Who?" Yolei said.

"He use to work here. I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave." The scientist said. All of them stepped out and bummed that they didn't get anywhere.

"Well, that didn't help." Davis said.

"Maybe it did." Ken said. He used his wrist device and Jerry appeared.

"Hello spies. How's the mission going?" Jerry asked.

"Jerry, what can you tell us about a Dr. Arthur Arrafin that worked at Mariner Miami?" Ken said.

"Arthur Arrafin?" Jerry said as he started searching. "Here it is. He was their best marine biologist who studied sea life. About a month he started searching other habitats to study each animal that lived there. His last known location was at the South Pole.

"As in ice like what the water had." Davis said.

"I think we better see if we can pick up on the doctor's trail." Ken said.

…

South Pole, Antarctica. 1:18 PM

The spies arrived at the South Pole. Davis in a blue spy outfit, Yolei in red, and Ken in black with all three of them wearing fur hoods and boots to help them move around.

"I can't stand the cold. There doesn't seem to be anything hear." Davis said.

"Wait, I think I hear something just over that ledge." Yolei said. They made their way over and found a giant machine that was giving off heat and pointing to the glaciers.

"Looks like we found what's causing all this extra water." Ken said. "I bet this has something to do with why Dr. Arrafin is gone. Now, if only we can figure out where he went." Davis sat against and icy rock, but it moved and a secret hatch opened up. "Nice going, Davis."

"Right. I meant to do that." Davis said, trying to act like he did. They all looked down to see a passage of water.

"Looks like this is our only way in. I hope these oxygen tubes last." Yolei said. Each of them placed it against their mouths for them to breathe in the oxygen in the water. All of them dived in and it was actually a lot warmer than they thought it was. They swam for a while in that watery passage until they saw light coming up. All of them pulled up and found themselves in a secret lab.

"Whoa, look at this place." Davis said.

"I guess we found where the doctor has been hiding all this time." Ken said. All of them step up to computer monitors and Yolei got to work to figure out what's going on and it seemed like she found it.

"I could be wrong, but it looks like this guy is planning on flooding the world." Yolei said.

"Why?" Davis said, but all three of them got grabbed by goons and turned around to see a man with brown hair and a beard in a red winter coat that kept him covered.

"Dr. Arrafin I presume." Ken said.

"That's right. I figured someone would find me eventually, but I didn't think it would be children." Arrafin said.

"Children? We're fifteen." Davis said.

"Are you really trying to flood the world?" Yolei said.

"That would be correct." Arrafin said. "You see, I became a marine biologist so that I could study the beauty of the sea life and I found it amazing. I want the world to experience that beauty."

"Newsflash. Humans can't breathe water." Davis said.

"I know, which is why I'm going to change the evolution procedure and transform us into those marvelous creatures." Arrafin said and held a remote. "All I have to do is press this button when that formula is ready while I'm in my beloved watery home."

"You're a lunatic." Davis said.

"You've got a mouth on you, but I could use the company. Take the boy with us, but drown the other two." Arrafin ordered. Davis was being taken to a submarine and Ken and Yolei were being taken to a hole with water down below. "Oh and that water is much colder than what you swam in." Ken and Yolei tried to get away, but the henchmen tossed them both in and boarded the submarine and Arrafin left with Davis. Fortunately, Ken and Yolei were wearing their boots for them to stand on water and Arrafin didn't know that.

"These boots are awesome." Ken said.

"Give me a boost." Yolei said. Ken cupped his hands together and hoisted her up. She reached down and got Ken out. "We've got to get that remote. It might also stop those heating machines."

"Looks like that's our only way." Ken said as he pointed to a much smaller submarine.

"But how do we find them?" Yolei said.

"Already on it." Ken said as he worked on the computer. "Here's the coordinates. We better hurry before we're swimming with the fishes."

….

Arrafin's Water Base. 1:53 PM

"Do you even know how to play the game?" Arrafin said as he and Davis were in a game of chess in Arrafin's underwater base.

"Not really. This is more of Ken's game." Davis said as he didn't even know what piece was what. They would have kept playing, but the miniature submarine burst through the water and Ken and Yolei jumped out.

"You two again?" Arrafin said.

"Here is something I do know about the game. Checkmate!" Davis said as he slammed the board on Arrafin. The henchmen went for Yolei and Ken. Yolei gave one a kick, but she got the worse of it.

"Ow." Yolei said as she hopped on one leg and holding the other. "Are these guys made from rocks?" He tried to grab her, but she moved away and went for a supply of oxygen tanks and knocked him around. Ken was running for the other two. He leaped frog over one and kicked the other in the head.

"You're as slow as turtles." Ken said. The one he jumped over tried to grab him, but he whacked him in the face and gave him a strong uppercut to the jaw. Arrafin tried to pound Davis, but Davis grabbed him and flipped Arrafin over and the remote slid away.

"The remote!" Davis shouted.

"I've got it." Ken said as he was able to grab it. He pushed the off button and the heaters were shut off. Arrafin got up and made a run for it.

"No you don't." Davis said as he grabbed the table and tossed it at Arrafin and knocked him down.

"Oh sea cucumbers." Arrafin moaned.

…

Odaiba High School, Odaibs. 3:32 PM

After the successful mission, WOOHP drained all the extra water around the world and Arthur Arrafin was thrown in jail.

"I'm glad we took care of that." Ken said.

"Yeah. Too much salt water can be bad for your hair and complexion." Yolei said.

"Davis!" Davis turned around and saw Kari was coming up to him.

"Kari?" Davis said.

"I was wondering if you would like to go to the movies on Saturday." Kari said.

"Movies?!" Davis said with joy as he was thinking she was asking him out.

"Yeah. T.K. and I are going with a couple friends. We're going to see that new sea movie." Kari said. That put a damper on Davis since there were going to be more people and there was going to be more water.

"I think I'm getting sea sick." Davis said.


	2. Teamwork, Really?

The Pacific Ocean, California. 4:16 PM

Ken, Davis, and Yolei were in the middle of a chase on jet skis after another criminal that was trying to escape on a motor boat.

"End of the line." Ken said as he was taking aim with a missile launcher.

"I've got him!" Davis and Yolei said as they both sped up, but they were crashing against each other.

"Get out of the way." Davis said.

"You got in my way." Yolei said.

"Come on. Move guys before I lose the shot." Ken said. Davis and Yolei kept crashing against each other. Ken was getting irritated and decided to take the shot. Davis and Yolei heard the missile coming and tried to take evasive actions and ended up them losing control and crash into Ken with all of them falling in the water. The bad guy used that to avoid the missile and escaped.

"Nice going you idiots." Yolei said.

"I had a clear shot, but you guys ruined it." Ken said.

"I could have easily took him." Davis said. The three of them were having trouble getting along as a team and that was going to be a problem.

…

WOOHP Headquarters. 2:21 PM

WOOHP was able to catch the criminal and threw him behind bars, but Jerry was not pleased with the performance his team gave.

"It wasn't my fault. These two should just follow me." Davis said.

"Why would I want to follow a blind rat like you?" Yolei said.

"You two constantly arguing is giving me a headache. I'm almost a little disappointed that my missile didn't hit the two of you." Ken said. Jerry could see where this was going.

"Alright, that's quite enough." Jerry said. "Obviously I've been working you three too hard. Perhaps it's time you deserve a vacation."

"I need a vacation from these two." Yolei said.

"Works for me." Ken said.

"Yes. Anyway, I'm insisting that you three go to the WOOHP resort." Jerry said. "There you three will be able to relax, climb mountains, horseback ride, or whatever you please. Since you're also having trouble getting along from these past few days, I'll have a few of my best agents come and join you."

"A resort does sound nice." Ken said.

"Better hurry. You're plane is about to take off." Jerry said. He pressed a button and all of them were sucked up through the roof and into a jet for their vacation.

…

WOOHP Resort. 3:10 PM

The jet flew by and all three of them sky dived down to the resort out in the middle of the mountains in a classified location. All three of them reached ground level.

"This place looks awesome." Davis said.

"Totally. The best part is I don't have to enjoy it with both of you. Where are those spies Jerry said that would be joining us?" Yolei said.

"They should be here any minute." Ken said.

"Do you guys hear that?" Davis said. It sounded like a car and it was getting louder and closer. They turned around and saw one driving up to them. It pulled over just in front of them and three girls jumped out from it.

"Hi, spies. My name is Sam and this is Clover and Alex."

"I take it you guys are the ones Jerry told us about." Alex said.

"Yeah. I'm Ken and this Davis and Yolei."

"Sweet. We get to spend the day with three super cute girls." Davis said.

"Get over yourself. They're way too old for you." Yolei said.

"Oh, that's okay. If you were a little older, I consider dating you." Clover said as she was trying to be nice. Davis fell for it as his face was red.

"Dibs on the blonde one." Davis whispered to Ken.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Alex said.

"Yeah. Let's go have some fun." Sam said. They split up into pairs to have a great time.

….

Davis and Clover decided to go do some swimming in the local pool. Davis swam back and forth because he thinks it gives him a shot with Clover.

"Wow, not bad." Clover said.

"Yeah, I am an athlete." Davis said. "Clover, do you think you can give me some advice about girls. There is this one girl I really like." He's only asking in case Clover shoots him down, but can still be with Kari.

"Ooh! I'm listening." Clover said as she was excited to give some advice.

"She's in my grade, but I think she might like some other guy." Davis said.

"That is harsh, but no worries. Here's what you do." Clover said, but was interrupted by bubbles forming over the water.

"Is this a Jacuzzi?" Davis said. Soon both of them were surrounded by bubbles and had to get out. Davis climbed out of the water, but saw no sign of Clover anywhere. "Clover? Clover, where are you?"

…

Yolei and Sam decided to take a couple horses and ride around the open field.

"Wow!" Sam moaned as she let the wind flow in her face. "Just feel that breeze from the scented pines mixed with spring water and the openings between the mountains."

"Wow, Sam. You really know your stuff." Yolei said. "Where did you got to school?"

"I graduated from Beverly Hills high school and I'm currently attending Malibu University." Sam said.

"Beverly Hills?! Malibu?! I've always wanted to go to both of those places." Yolei said.

"You really should. It's a lot of fun. Come on, let's check out the rest of this place." Sam said. She had her horse ride out ahead. Yolei was about to go after her, but a dust cloud shot out where Sam was.

"Sam?" Yolei shouted. She saw the horse Sam rode on run off, but there was no sign of Sam herself. "Sam? Sam?" She called out, but there was no sign of Sam anywhere.

…..

Davis looked around the resort for Clover, but there wasn't any sign of her around.

"Davis!" Davis saw Yolei got back from her ride and it looked like she had a problem.

"Yolei? What's the matter?" Davis said.

"Have you seen Sam? We were riding and she just disappeared." Yolei said.

"The same thing just happened to Clover." Davis said. "We better call Ken to make sure nothing happened to Alex."

….

Ken and Alex decided to rent some climbing gear and started heading up the mountain. Ken took a break to look at the amazing view.

"Alex, this is incredible." Ken said.

"Yeah. I can't wait until we get to the top." Alex said as she climbed further up. Ken heard his wrist device go off. He answered it and it showed Davis and Yolei on a projected screen.

"What do you guys want?" Ken said.

"Ken, is Alex alright?" Yolei said.

"She's fine. Why?" Ken said.

"Clover has vanished and Yolei said that Sam disappeared too." Davis said.

"Well, Alex is doing just fine." Ken said, but he was proven wrong when he heard her scream and saw a metal arm carry her away. "Alex!" Ken raced against the side of the mountain to try and follow her. He was able to get on a path on the mountain, but he already lost sight of her.

"You lost her, didn't you?" Davis said.

"Yeah. This is weird." Ken said. "We better get help and look at some security footage to see if we can find anything."

"There's security footage here?" Davis said.

"This is a resort for spies. Of course there would be you dimwit." Yolei said. Perhaps Clover, Sam, and Alex are better off where they are.

….

The three of them headed for the security room, but there was no one in the office. In fact, they haven't seen anyone else around all day.

"This is so weird. Where is everyone?" Yolei said.

"Maybe whatever happened to the girls happened to everyone." Davis said. Ken walked over to the security cameras to look for anything.

"Let's see here." Ken said as he hit rewind. He played the footage from all three areas and showed that all the girls were grabbed by metal arms with Alex being dragged through an opening in the mountain before it closed. "That's what happened. All three of them were kidnapped."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." Davis said. "Maybe we should call Jerry." He tried to contact Jerry, but he wasn't answering. "He won't pick up."

"It looks like we're gonna have to figure this out by ourselves." Ken said.

"Great. Here I thought I was going to get a break from the both of you and this happens." Yolei said.

"Let's head to the mountain since there's a secret passage Alex went through." Ken said.

….

The spies headed up for the mountain to try and find the secret passage that Alex went through, but everything looked the same.

"Are you sure it's around here?" Davis said.

"It has to be." Ken said as he felt his hands against the mountain's side. He felt one piece was more metal than rock. He pushed his hand against it and it opened up for lever. "I found it." He flipped the switch, but it caused a trap door to open up beneath them. They fell down on a slide and slide down a tunnel until they ended up in a net before hitting the ground.

"Nice going. I thought Davis would do something that stupid." Yolei said.

"I'm right here." Davis said. "But seriously Ken, even I wouldn't do something as stupid as that. That switch could have been anything."

"If you three are done arguing, we could use some help." They saw they were in a laboratory and the girls were trapped in an electric cage.

"Sam, Clover, and Alex! We're glad you're safe, but where are we" Yolei said. They heard sinister laughing and looked up to see hooded masked man in black.

"Greetings children. You may call me the Phantom Spy."

"Phantom Spy?" Davis said.

"Apparently, this guy use to be a WOOHP agent, but got fired for treason." Sam said.

"That's right." Phantom said. "I was one of the best, but my ideals didn't go by the book from what they said. I turned against those fools and I've decided to eliminate all WOOHP agents I can."

"And I thought my sister had trouble moving on from her last boyfriend." Davis said.

"Now that I have you six, I'll control each of you and use you to help me bring WOOHP down." Phantom said.

"You wish. That will never happen." Ken said.

"We'll see. You won't have a choice when I'm done." Phantom said and laughed as he walked away.

"Ken, if you hadn't flipped that switch, we wouldn't be in this mess." Davis said.

"You're really blaming me for this?" Ken said.

"I swear, I'm losing brain cells being around you two." Yolei said.

"Hello!" Clover said. "We're about to be turned against our will by some creep in a fashionably challenged wardrobe."

"You three are the only ones that can get us out of here so you have to stop fighting with each other." Sam said.

"Yeah. Besides, aren't you suppose to be a team and friends?" Alex said. All three of them thought about it and saw that they were right.

"They're right. We're friends and a team. We have to work together." Yolei said.

"So let's figure out how we're going to get out of here." Davis said.

"Simple. If we roll very carefully, we can use the electricity from the cage to break the net." Ken said. "Go!" All three of them worked together to get to the cage. They were careful and were able to graze the net with the cage and ripped their way out. "Yolei, you work that console to get the girls out. Davis and I will take care of Phantom."

"Got it." Yolei said. Yolei headed for the console and got to work. "This is easy stuff." Davis and Ken ran into the next room where Phantom was, but he spotted them. He grabbed a few small capsules and tossed them. They hit the ground and created a smoke screen that was burning their eyes.

"I can't see." Ken said. Davis lowered his goggles and he could.

"Ken, he's coming at twelve o'clock." Davis said. Ken followed those directions and was able to kick Phantom back into the smoke. The cloud cleared and they saw he was climbing up a ladder for an escape. Ken saw a metal plank they could use.

"Davis, show us those soccer skills." Ken said as he tossed it up. Davis jumped up and kicked the plank and it hit Phantom in the back and caused him to drop to the ground. The girls came running in as the boys grabbed Phantom. "Now, let's see your face." Davis grabbed it and pulled it off, but the three of them were shocked.

"Jerry?!" All three of them said.

"Is it Halloween already?" Davis said.

"No. I saw the three of you were having trouble with each other so I decided to stage this whole thing." Jerry said.

"You three were in on it?" Yolei asked the girls.

"That's right." Sam said.

"We pretended to be kidnapped so you guys could rescue us and work together." Alex said.

"I can understand that spy work can be hard, but when you work with the right people, it can be easy." Jerry said.

"Thanks Jerry. This actually did help us." Ken said.

"It reminded us that we're friends and a team." Davis said.

"That's right. Now, the girls have to get back to Malibu University." Jerry said. The top opened up and the girls were getting sucked up in a jet.

"Wait! Clover, you didn't tell me how to get a girl to like me." Davis said, but the jet already flew off. "Come back!" Oh well. He didn't get that answer, but at least these three will remember to always be a team.


	3. Vamanos Spies

AN: I have a little more than half of this story thought of, but that involves reoccurring villains. I've got some single chapters, but I'm opened up to any single chapter plots for this story so I can get a few more in.

Bahia Othon Palace, Salvador. 1:37 AM

A man was asleep in a fancy hotel room and was sound asleep. That was a bad thing. Someone snuck in his room and went up to his bed. He took out a serum and poured it into his mouth and that person was shivering like a leaf.

…..

Odaiba High School, Odaiba. 3:52 PM

Davis was on the soccer field of his school as he bounced the foot on his knees. Ken stood in front of the net and was waiting for Davis to make a move.

"I'm ready whenever you are." Ken said.

"Here I come." Davis said as he dropped the ball and ran straight for Ken. Ken got ready for wherever Davis was going to kick the ball and when he did, he was able to catch it, but it still knocked him down.

"Not bad." Ken said.

"That isn't good enough. I've got to be at the top of my game." Davis said.

"Hey guys." Yolei said as she came on the field. "What are you guys up to?"

"Tryouts for this soccer camp that's happening this summer is coming up." Davis said. "I've got to make sure I'm in great shape for them."

"Yeah. If Davis can get in, it look great for college applications and he might get a scholarship." Ken said.

"Aren't you going to try out?" Yolei said.

"I would, but Davis is more passionate for the game than I am." Ken said. "Besides, he's actually better than I am and I've got other work to do."

"The less competition I have, the better." Davis said. The weirdest thing started happening. A shack came sliding up to them. The door opened up and they got sucked inside and slide down a tunnel until they landed in Jerry's office with Davis sitting on his soccer ball and started bouncing.

"Hello spies. I see you're having a ball." Jerry joked.

"Not funny." Davis said as he was able to get himself to stop. "What's so important that it can't wait until tryouts are done?"

"Have a look at this." Jerry said as he brought up files about a soccer team named the Condors.

"The Condors, a Mexican soccer team? I've never heard of them." Ken said.

"They have just been formed, but here's the strangest thing." Jerry said. "They are very skilled and were able to defeat professionals."

"Maybe they just had a well trainer and coach." Davis said.

"Yes, but it's highly unlikely. According to these records, these soccer players shouldn't be able to perform this good. It's not natural." Jerry said. "Your mission is to go undercover and figure out what is happening to them."

"I don't see much of a problem, but if you think we should, we should." Ken said.

"Now, your gadgets." Jerry said as his desk opened up to reveal a pair of sunglasses, gumballs, a camera, and a syringe. "You'll have the analyze sunglasses to analyze objects or people, net gumballs that create a sticky substance when they are spat out, x-ray camera that can create x-ray photos, and finally the extractor. This nifty little gadget can extract any unnecessary substance in the human body. Be careful with that one because having it used too many times will be dangerous to one's health."

"So what are our covers? We can't just walk up to soccer stars." Yolei said.

"Yolei, you'll be a reporter. Davis, you'll act as an equipment manager. Ken, you'll be on medical support for the Condors." Jerry said.

"Doesn't that fall under the same law as pretending to be a doctor?" Ken said.

"Don't worry. You're part will be just with small stuff like sore muscles." Jerry said. "Now, vamanos spies." He pressed a button and the couch shot all three of them through an opening in the roof.

…..

Estadio Cuscatlán, Salvador. 2:27 PM

Upon arriving in Salvador, the team waited until the team met up at the soccer field for there was a big game coming up. Reporters gathered around and started taking pictures with Yolei in the crowd. She saw one of the players jump up. She started taking pictures with her camera gadget and saw he shot the ball and it shot right through the net.

"Wow. I wish I could get a kick out of this." Yolei said and ran up to the player. "Excuse me, can I get a few questions?"

"You're a reporter? You look like you're fifteen."

"Thank you." Yolei said trying to keep the façade. "So how long have you been playing for the Condors?"

"I've only got to be in a couple games. Although, I never was the greatest soccer player. At least I wasn't back in college."

"Really?" Yolei said.

"Yeah, but the coach was good enough with my stats. I love to keep going, but I need to hit the showers." The player took off and Yolei looked in the camera and switched the pictures to x-ray photos. She zoomed in around the body and saw something in the stomach and flowed around through the body.

"What is that stuff?" Yolei said.

…

Ken was further in the stadium as he went to get some soda from a vending machine. He kept a close eye on all the players, but saw nothing out of the ordinary.

"Nothing seems wrong here. Well, if the mission was a mistake, at least we went to Brazil." Ken said as he took a sip, but heard something fall. He looked down the hall and saw one of the players in pain. "Are you alright?" He asked as he ran over to him.

"Sort of. My back just seems to be in a lot of pain." Ken had him sit upright and tried to check the problem.

"Wow. There's a lot of tension in your muscles. What's your name?" Ken asked.

"Ramos." Ken decided to take out the glasses to analyze his body, but he saw factors in the body that didn't seem right.

"There's more than just muscle tension." Ken whispered. "High blood pressure, heart rate increase. This doesn't look good."

"What was that?" Ramos asked.

"Oh. I think you should take it easy." Ken said.

"Don't know about that. Our coach doesn't like it when we go easy." Ramos said. "Thanks for the help, but I should really get back to practice." Ramos got back up and headed for the field, but Ken still had high suspicions.

…

Davis went inside the locker room and was pushing a cart of supplies and this was part of the job he was not enjoying.

"I actually know how to play the game and I'm stuck in here." Davis grumbled. He looked over and saw one of the players was shivering like crazy. "Are you alright?"

"I don't feel so hot." The player brought up his hand and put it against his mouth. Davis acted quickly and got him a bucket that the player put his head in.

"What's going on?" Davis looked up and saw the person that looked like the coach with him in red sweats with brown hair and a blue cap.

"One of your players seems to have the stomach flu or something." Davis said.

"It's alright kid. We have players go through this every now and then."

"That's right. You let me worry about my players." The coach said. Davis did just that, but he found it strange his coach didn't seem the least bit concerned.

…..

Bahia Othon Palace, Salvador. 6:24 PM

The team was able to get them a room and went over everything they learned.

"Okay, so what do we got?" Davis said.

"I talked to one of the players and used the x-ray camera." Yolei said. "He seems to have something inside him. Also, he claimed he wasn't the best on his soccer team in college, but the coach had no problems with it."

"One of the players, Ramos, mentioned the coach too. What's more is that his body was giving off strange readings." Ken said.

"I actually saw the coach. One of his players looked sick, but he didn't seem concerned. They also said that stuff like that happens." Davis said.

"I'm worried Ramos might be the next victim. Let's check on him and then check out this coach." Ken suggested and they agreed. Later at night, Ramos was asleep in his room and the spies picked the lock to get in. When they did, they saw he was shivering like crazy and went over to him. "Ramos? What's wrong with him?" Yolei placed her hand on him and he was burning.

"He's got a high fever and shivering like a leaf." Yolei said. Davis stepped around, but knocked over something under the bed.

"Whoops." Davis whispered and saw it was some sort of orange liquid. "What is that stuff?"

"Let me see." Ken said as he took out the glasses and stared to analyze the substance.

"What do you see?" Yolei asked.

"It has traces of protein, vitamins, anything an athlete needs in their diet. There's also a few other components, but the amount and the concentration is high." Ken said. "This might increase their athletic abilities, but it's detrimental to their health. Someone has been pouring this stuff inside them."

"Who's there?" They looked to the door and saw the coach.

"Busted." Yolei complained.

"No we're not." Davis said as he stuck a gumball in his mouth, chewed it up, and spat it out as it expanded caught the coach and pinned him to the wall. "Run for it." The three of them ran out the door and down the halls.

"Get them!" The coach shouted. A couple bodyguards came out of the room. Davis jumped right over them, but they grabbed Ken and Yolei. Davis made it to the elevator, but there were a couple more and they grabbed him too. They were brought inside and tied up.

"Alright, you caught us. Now, could you please explain what's been happening to your athletes?" Yolei said.

"It's simple. I've always dreamed of having a winning team, but these guys were nothing special." Coach said. "That is until I developed my little energy drink."

"That stuff is practically poisoning them." Ken said.

"Besides, it's not an honorable win if you do that." Davis said.

"Who cares? Winning is all that matters." Coach said as he walked over to Davis. "You seem to have strong athletic abilities and I need a replacement. Let's see how a double dose works." He took a beaker of his serum and grabbed Davis' head as he poured it down Davis' throat. "Take him with us. We'll deal with the other two when I get back." The guards lifted Davis and left Yolei and Ken in the room.

"This isn't good. We've got to get out of here and figure out how to get that serum out of Ramos and Davis." Ken said.

"Already on it." Yolei said as she had her hands free and held up a room key. "My sister was right. A plastic card is a helpful card." She said as she managed to get herself and Ken free. They ran over to Ramos and he was still in bad shape. "How can we help him?"

"Easy. The extractor should be able to get that stuff out." Ken said and poked Ramos' stomach with it. He pulled back the top and pulled out that serum and it also made Ramos feel a lot better with him waking up.

"What happened?" Ramos said.

"We'll tell you on the way." Ken said. "Jerry said this gadget is dangerous if used too many times. Let's make sure Davis is the next one we use it on."

…

Estadio Cuscatlán, Salvador. 11:14 AM

The game was about to start and the teams were warming up before it would start. Coach had Davis come up, but he was having second thoughts.

"Maybe I shouldn't have given you so much." Coach said because Davis was twice his muscle size and buffed.

"You think? Man, I feel sick to my stomach." Davis said.

"It will be over before you know. Get out there." Coach said as he shoved Davis out on the field.

"Wait. I don't know the game play." Davis said, but the game already started and he had no choice, but to play. Coach was satisfied that his team will win easily.

"Game over." Coach turned around and saw Ken and Yolei with Ramos.

"I'll handle him. You help Davis." Ken said and Yolei went on the field.

"You're not getting in my way." Coach said and charged at the both of them. Ken met him and grabbed his waist as he pushed him back and tossed him to the ground. "Not bad. Maybe I could use you on a winning wrestling team."

"You're coaching days are over." Ken said. Coach got back up and pulled out a pair of nunchucks and started twirling them around. He swung them at Ken, but Ken was able to step back and grab them. He yanked them out his hand and whacked Coach in the head and tossed him into the wall and knocked him out. Yolei went out to the field and tried to get past the players to reach Davis. Yolei jumped up and got Davis in a headlock.

"Yolei? What are you doing?" Davis said.

"Helping you." Yolei said as she took the extractor and poked his stomach. She got the serum out and Davis' muscles returned to normal and felt dizzy. "Wait. Why didn't you use those muscles to break the coach?"

"I figure it could wait until halftime." Davis said, but he got whacked on the head.

…

Davis' Apartment, Odaiba. 12:46 PM

As soon as it was revealed what Coach did, the athletes were returned to normal, but had to be disqualified. They were fine with it since they technically were cheating. As for Davis, he had to be put into bed.

"Sorry you had to miss the tryouts, Davis." Yolei said.

"It's alright. There's next year and this whole experience made me rethink my life decisions." Davis said. "I love soccer, but I don't want to go nuts like the coach."

"Good for you." Ken said.

"So what are you going to do?" Yolei said.

"I don't know. Maybe I'll make my own energy drink." Davis said, but that caused him to get hit with a pillow because they've had enough of energy boosters.


	4. Lights, Camera, Action

Hollywood, California. 11:37 AM

"That's a wrap. Everyone take five." A director said. One of the actors stepped off a set and to the buffet table with one of his assistants coming up to him.

"Mr. Hudson, I've got good news. Your number of votes for the Film Awards have gone up."

"That's great to hear." Hudson said. It was just another busy day in Los Angeles. That is until the whole building started shaking and a giant metal arm bust through the wall and grabbed Hudson and carried him away.

…

Odaiba High School, Odaiba. 9:33 AM

"Him. Him. Who else could you pick?" Yolei said as she was working on something on her laptop. Davis and Ken saw her and decided to check out what she was doing.

"What's going on Yolei?" Ken said.

"I'm casting my votes for the Film Awards." Yolei said.

"That reward show for celebrities?" Davis said.

"The one and only." Yolei said. "Here's the nominees for best actor. We've got Blake Masters, Jared Smith, Carter Calvin, and Tony Hudson. All of them are so dreamy and talented."

"I'm surprised. I didn't think you would be the type to get all giddy about this kind of thing." Ken said.

"What planet have you been living on? I can relate. I kill to actually meet all those actors and actresses." Davis said. Yolei did get crazy about celebrities and it proved she was just crazy by screaming. "What's the matter?"

"No. This is horrible. Tony Hudson has gone missing." Yolei said.

"Calm down. It's probably just some celebrity scam." Ken said, but they fell right through the floor before they could talk about it any further.

"This is perfect timing." Yolei screamed and they ended up in Jerry's office. "Jerry, you came at just the right time."

"I did? That's a first." Jerry said.

"Tony Hudson is gone. We have to go out and find him." Yolei said.

"I'm sure that's not why Jerry called us." Ken said.

"Actually it is." Jerry said as he showed a video of Tony being kidnapped. "Normally I wouldn't bother with this, but this is a clear indication of a crime. Your mission is just what Yolei said it is."

"You mean, we get to go to Hollywood? Awesome!" Davis said.

"What are you waiting for? Give us some gadgets so we can get this guy." Yolei demanded.

"Alright." Jerry said as he pulled open his drawer to show a pen, a disc, and a watch. "Today, you will have the video pen, spring heels to give you extra jumping power, and the photon shooting watch. Have fun and try not to get star struck."

"Easier said than done with these two." Ken said. With their mission, Jerry pressed a button and had them fall through the floor.

…..

Hollywood, California. 12:25 PM

The spies were given passes for them to get through security at a studio. Ken was focused on the mission, but Davis and Yolei seemed more interested where the actual stars were.

"Alright. How about we start with where the kidnapping happened." Ken suggested, but the two of them were already going star crazy. "Why am I even bothering?"

"I can't believe that we're in the home of superstars." Davis said.

"Where are they? Where are all the stars?" Yolei said. She didn't look where she was going and bumped into someone. "I'm sorry." She said, but had stars in her eyes at the good looking man with brown hair and a black jacket with white pants. "Oh my gosh. You're Carter Calvin."

"A pleasure to meet you." Carter said. "Might I ask what you are doing on this studio lot?"

"We're here to investigate the disappearance of Tony Hudson." Yolei said.

"I see. It is a tragic for what happened to him. I would love to keep talking, but I have work to get to." Carter said and left.

"Guys, please remember why we're here." Ken said.

"Right. How about I go keep an eye on all the actresses." Davis said.

"I'll keep an eye on Carter." Yolei said. Ken couldn't even say anything against that because they were both already gone.

"So much for being professional." Ken said. It looked like he had to investigate on his own and he got his chance when he heard some sort of explosion. He ran over to one of the sets and saw part of the wall was demolished. "Something tells me that this isn't part of a movie." He ran over to some of the workers. "What happened here?"

"Some sort of robot came and knocked the place down. It grabbed our star and vanished."

"Who did he take?" Ken asked.

"Blake Masters."

"Blake Masters?" Ken questioned. Ken didn't had any clues as to where Blake could have gone. He decided to call Jerry for some answers. "Jerry? Jerry, are you there?"

"Right here, Ken. Is something wrong?" Jerry said.

"Another kidnapping. Can you see if there's a connection between Tony Hudson and Blake Masters?" Ken said.

"Let me see." Jerry said as he did some work. "They haven't really worked together and there's no showing of anything they have in common. That is except for the both of them nominated for "Best Actor of the Year". That's it."

"Both of them? Calvin Carter and Jared Smith are nominated for the same thing." Ken said. "I think we found the kidnappers next targets."

…

Yolei and Davis were on the set of an action movie going on. They watch Carter do some stunts over rooftop buildings as he was trying to outrun a giant robot.

"This isn't what I signed up for." Carter acted. Davis and Yolei were enjoying the show, but Ken showed up.

"You guys!" Ken said.

"Ken, you're suppose to be quiet on set." Yolei said.

"We've got a problem. Blake Masters was just kidnapped as well." Ken said. "I'm worried Jared Smith or Carter Calvin are next."

"Are you serious?" Davis said.

"Yeah." Ken said.

"Okay, you two go protect each actor while I tried to figure out who I should go to." Yolei said.

"Yolei, use your head for once." Ken said. "What are you even looking at?" He looked over to the scene. Carter came to a stop since he was trapped and the robot had his hand reach out for him.

"Here goes." Carter said and jumped to give the illusion he jumped off a building.

"Cut! Perfect!" The director said. Ken thought something strange was going on.

"Weird." Ken said. Carter stepped up to the three of them.

"Carter, you were amazing like usual." Yolei said.

"Yeah. That stunt you did was awesome." Davis said.

"Thank you. Hey, you guys must be starving. Why don't you go to the cafeteria and get whatever you like. My treat." Carter said as he handed them some money. Ken didn't even had the chance to stop them as they just took off. At least he was focused and decided to investigate the robot they used.

"That's strange." Ken said as he looked over the footage Jerry showed him. "This robot's hand is the same one that took Tony Hudson, but this is only half of it." Ken saw a group of people that work on effects. "Excuse me. Is there another half to this robot or maybe a completed version?"

"Sure is. The robot with its legs added would be about thirty feet tall or even more. We use it for some outdoor scenes and it's all remote control."

"Interesting." Ken said. Since Davis and Yolei weren't going to be any help, he decided to go to Jared Smith himself. "Someone has to be using that robot for the kidnapping. I better see what's going on with Jared Smith."

"Help!"

"You've got to be kidding." Ken said as he heard some sort of commotion, but this time, he could see what was happening and saw the same robot from before. "Looks like my hunch was correct. Time I got some spring in my step." He placed on the spring heels on the bottom of his feet and jumped real high and moved to the rooftops. He saw that the robot had a man and assumed that was Jared Smith. "Here we go." He jumped on and grabbed the robot and stayed there until it would take him to where the others were.

…

The robot walked over to an abandon warehouse district. It was able to open up the roof and drop Jared inside. Now, that Ken found out that this is where the actors are being held, he needed a plan. He got off the robot and went in through the window and saw all three of them in a cage.

"Hang on." Ken said as he got their attention. "I'm going to get all three of you out of here."

"I don't think so." Ken turned around and saw the kidnapper was Carter Calvin.

"Carter Calvin? What are you doing here?" Ken said.

"What do you think?" Carter said as he grabbed him, opened the cage door and threw him in. Ken took out the video pen and recorded it and tossed it down.

"You're the kidnapper?" Ken said.

"That's right." Carter said. "You see, I'm the greatest actor ever and the whole world will know that at Film Awards."

"That's what this is about? Just eliminating the competition?" Ken said. "You even used your own movie props to get the job done?"

"That's right. I'm the best and I'll kidnap a thousand people to prove that." Carter said. "With the award show tonight, I'm guarantee to win. I'll figure out what to do with you guys when I get back." He left them in that cage and thought they wouldn't escape.

"Please pick up." Ken said. He tried to contact Davis and Yolei, but neither of them were answering. "Of course they wouldn't answer."

"What do we do?" Tony asked.

"How do we get out of here?" Blake said.

"Good thing Carter doesn't know what I can really do." Ken said as he aimed with the photon shooting watch and blasted the bars. "Dumbest bad guy I ever faced. However, he still has to be punished for this crime. Time to crash the award show."

…..

Film Awards, Los Angeles. 11:15 PM

He reward show started up and were already underway. Davis and Yolei were able to go for work and because they got to meet more celebrities.

"This is awesome." Davis said.

"I've never been to these in real life. This is the best day of my life." Yolei said.

"Now, the reward for "Best Actor of the Year." Since three nominees have gone missing, we'll have to give it to the only one that remained. The winner is….Carter Calvin." Applause went off and Carter stepped on the stage.

"Thank you." Carter said as he took the trophy.

"Actually, the winner is not him." Everyone is surprised when they saw Ken slide down with his spy cable.

"Ken, what are you doing?" Yolei said.

"This man kidnapped those actors. He doesn't deserve to win." Ken said.

"What? That's ridiculous." Carter said and everyone believed him with them booing at Ken.

"Ken, that's a serious charge and he can't be." Yolei said.

"I already have proof." Ken said. He hooked up the video pen to the big screen and pressed play on his wrist device.

" _You're the kidnapper?"_

" _That's right. You see, I'm the greatest actor ever and the whole world will know that at Film Awards."_

" _That's what this is about? Just eliminating the competition? You even used your own movie props to get the job done?"_

" _That's right. I'm the best and I'll kidnap a thousand people to prove that. With the award show tonight, I'm guarantee to win._

"See?" Ken said. Everyone was flabbergasted that Carter would drop so low to kidnap people just to show he's the best actor ever.

"Alright. I think the enjoyment of this trip is over." Davis said. "Why don't you come quietly, Calvin?"

"I don't think so." Calvin said and made a run for it, but the actors he kidnapped cut him off.

"To think I admire you." Yolei said as she stepped forward to him. Ken grabbed Carter by the wrist, but he still resisted.

"Just come with us quietly." Ken said.

"No way." Carter said as he pushed him off. Davis ran over to him, but Carter carefully evaded him. Ken grabbed onto Carter and Davis grabbed him, but he was still resisting.

"Out of the way." Yolei said as she grabbed a microphone and tossed it. She used it like a lasso and grabbed Carter. Not one of a fighter, all he could really do was give up. Security was called and took Carter away.

"Nice job, Ken. You solved the whole thing." Davis said. "Besides, we're sorry. We've been so distracted that we didn't help you."

"It's alright." Ken said.

"Well, from now on, we'll stay totally focused." Yolei said.

"Thanks guys, but now that the mission is over, we can enjoy this." Ken said. "You guys aren't the only ones that get star struck." Ken enjoys seeing celebrities too, but he keeps his priorities straight. Another mission done and this one gives them one of the best opportunities ever.


	5. Love and War

Odaiba Mall, Odaiba. 2:51 AM

It was night and the mall was closed with only the janitors were there. One was busy with moping the floor and listening music. He failed to notice a machine was gently being placed on the floor, but what does it do?

….

Odaiba High School, Odaiba. 8:49 AM

Love and preparation was in the air today because the high school's homecoming dance was happening in only a few days. Davis and Ken were staring at the poster for it.

"This Friday is the dance and we still don't have dates." Davis said.

"I thought you were going to ask Kari." Ken said.

"T.K. beat me to it. They claim that they are going as friends, but I can see through those lies." Davis said.

"They are going as friends with a group. I asked them myself. You can be so paranoid." Ken said. "I wonder if Yolei found a date."

"No I didn't." Yolei said as she walked up to them and she was mad. "I've waited for about three guys to ask and nothing. They just walked by me like I wasn't even there."

"It's so hard to ask someone. I've got to admit that I wish you could just fine that one person that you just know is the one." Ken said.

"Alright, we're all talking and acting crazy." Davis said. "I say we go to the mall after school and get whatever the heck we want."

"I'm with you." Yolei said and Ken agreed to it.

…

As soon as school was over, the three of them headed right for the mall.

"To start, let's each get our favorite drink." Davis said, but they spotted the strange machine that was placed there last night. "What is this thing?"

"It says here that this machine will have you fine your perfect match. Eligible for guys." Ken read.

"Guys only? I feel like someone is mocking me." Yolei said.

"I say we try it. This could be interesting. What do you say Davis? This thing just might say Kari is your perfect match." Ken said.

"Sure." Davis said and both of them stepped inside. Looks like Yolei had to wait and she was frustrated. Davis and Ken took a seat in front of a screen and each had device on their heads.

"Welcome. Answer a few questions to find your perfect match. Name some traits of your dream girl."

"I would say, someone who is beautiful, but athletic and can actually understand myself." Davis said.

"Someone who is intelligent and well rounded." Ken said. Yolei waited outside for the both of them to get out.

"What's taking them?" Yolei said. She looked around and saw happy couples and she was beginning to feel invisible. "This is just not my day." Davis and Ken answered a few more questions and were shown two pictures of two girls.

"Which girl do you think is cuter?"

"I'll go with the one on the right." Davis said.

"I'll take the left one." Ken said. They got done after a few minutes and stepped out.

"How was it?" Yolei said.

"I guess we'll find out soon enough." Ken said. Little did they know that the information they shared was transferred to a single computer with a dark figure.

…..

The next day, Ken walked up to his locker with his friends, but he noticed something was on it and looked like a letter.

"What's this?" Ken said as he took it and opened it up. "Dear Ken, I'm your perfect match. I hope to meet you at the art museum if you are interested. Sign, Sierra."

"Sierra?" Davis said.

"It must be from that matchmaking service." Ken said. "It would be rude not to go. I should at least meet her."

"Good for you." Davis said. Gym class started up for them and Davis was doing the rope climb until he saw a balloon with a note on it. He reached out and was able to grab it.

"Don't tell me your perfect match just contacted you." Yolei said.

"Dear Davis, I'm your perfect match. I would very much like to meet you. Please come to the gym after school so I can meet you. Sign, Carrie." Davis read. "Not Kari, but I'm glad I did get a match."

"Give me a break." Yolei said.

"You jealous I found a match and you didn't?" Davis said. Yolei started shaking the rope around in hopes to get him to fall off.

…

Ken headed for the museum to meet his match. He arrived there, but he didn't know what this Sierra looked like.

"Excuse me, are you Ken?" He turned around and was met with a beautiful girl with flowing brown hair and Ken was blushing from looking at her.

"You're Sierra?" Ken said.

"That's right. It's nice to meet you." Sierra said. "Shall we go in? I would love to see some of these paintings. Maybe later, we could have a nice stroll in the park. I've heard you're quite the soccer and chess player." Ken may have just met her, but he was already liking her.

…

Davis went to the gym to meet his match. He looked around and saw a lot of people working out, but he couldn't tell where she was.

"Pardon me. Are you Davis?"

"Depends on who's asking." Davis said as he turned around and was met with a beautiful girl as well. A beautiful girl with blonde hair that made sportswear look great.

"My name is Carrie."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Davis said.

"I've heard you're an athlete." Carrie said. "Do you mind if I get a feel of your strength on the bench press."

"Sure." Davis said. Carrie spotted him as he lay down and gripped the weights. He pulled down and pushed up with Carrie trying to get a feel.

"Wow! You're a lot stronger than I thought." Carrie said. "Brawn and looks? Something tells me I'm a lucky girl." Davis was feeling pretty lucky himself.

…

Yolei headed straight for school since she didn't get a date last night. She overheard some of the boys talking about these perfect girls they met. Yolei looked and saw Kari was all alone and seemed sad.

"Hey, Kari. Is something wrong?" Yolei said.

"Hi, Yolei. Just a little upset since T.K. says he doesn't want to go to the dance with me anymore." Kari said. "Don't get the wrong idea. I'm not upset that we're not going together, just that it puts a damper on some plans the two of us with our friends had.

"How come? What happened?" Yolei said.

"He met this perfect girl from some sort of match making service." Kari said. "It's happened to a lot of girls and none of them from our school are going with a date."

"Really? Strange." Yolei said. She heard some guys kept talking about these girls. She decided to talk to Ken and Davis with them in homeroom. "Guys, what's going on? All the boys are acting weird." She saw both of them had smiling faces on their face and weren't even listening. "Hey!" That woke them up.

"Hey, Yolei." Davis said.

"Did you two have fun yesterday?" Yolei said.

"Yeah. Sierra is so smart and classy, yet spontaneous and outgoing." Ken said.

"Carrie is amazing. Not only is she a cheerleader, but she's the captain. Not to mention she actually gets what I say to her." Davis said. "Even gave me a ring to match with hers."

"I got one too." Ken said as they both held up a ring.

"I actually can't stand not being with her." Davis said.

"Me too. Maybe we should quit school and just go where they go." Ken said.

"Something really weird is going on." Yolei said. She decided to call Jerry in private because none of this was adding together.

"Sorry, Yolei. WOOHP satellites have detected no crime or danger." Jerry said.

"But there has to be something going on. Every guy here met some perfect girl and not one goes here." Yolei said.

"Well, Clover did run across a similar situation a while back. I suppose I could give you a few small gadgets, but that's it." Jerry said. A few gadgets shot out from the floor and she caught them. "I'll give you the microphone earrings, the chewable tracking gum, and the small device can go on your glasses for them to zoom in and out."

"Thanks Jerry." Yolei said.

…..

Yolei started her solo investigation. She followed Ken and Sierra to the park and stayed hidden behind the trees. She seemed like a normal girl, but Yolei knew better.

"I would love to stay, but I have to go." Sierra said. "I'll meet you at the dance."

"Sure." Ken said. Sierra started walking and Yolei took out the tracking gum as she chewed it up.

"Eww. Lemon flavored." Yolei complained. She spat it on the road and Sierra stepped in it. Now, Yolei is able to track her around.

….

Yolei followed Sierra across the city and ended up at the gym, but Sierra was nowhere to be found. The tracking device said she should be.

"Where is she?" Yolei said. She heard someone coming and saw it was Carrie and the gum was on her. "What? That shouldn't be possible." Carrie went in and met with Davis. "Are Davis and Ken seeing the same girl?" She waited for them to be done until they stepped outside.

"So I'll see you at the dance." Carrie said.

"Sure thing." Davis said. Carrie gave him a kiss and walked away. Yolei fought something strange was going on so she decided to follow. Along the way, she saw Carrie changed into a third girl.

…

Yolei followed this mysterious woman to a spa. She went in and tried to act normal. She looked behind her and saw this strange girl with T.K. this time. She used the microphone earrings to listen to them.

"T.K., you're an amazing guy."

"I think you're amazing too, Lindsey." T.K. said.

"I don't know what's worse. The mushiness or the lemon flavor I can't get out of my mouth." Yolei said.

"Here, I got us matching rings. I hope that's alright." Lindsey said as she held up a box with two matching rings.

"Of course." T.K. said. Yolei used the attachable device on her glasses and zoomed in to read the box.

"Royal Gems Jewelry Shop." Yolei said.

…

Royal Gems, Odaiba. 4:12 PM

The next day, Yolei decided to head to this jewelry shop. One that sells jewelry for men and women. She went inside and nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

"Did all the guys get their rings here?" Yolei said. She bumped into a blonde girl with her hair in a ponytail and triangular glasses that was about her age and she dropped a bunch of papers.

"I'm so sorry."

"It's my fault. I wasn't watching where I was going." Yolei said as she helped pick up the plans and they looked like science notes and flyer for Odaiba High's homecoming.

"Is there a problem?" She saw another and older woman.

"No. Just an accident." Yolei said. The other girl just shied away. "Who am I speaking to exactly?"

"My name is Lauren and that's my little sister Caroline. Our father owns the store." Yolei looked back at Caroline as she just acted timid. "My little sister is so nice and smart at science, but none of the guys seem to look at her. They all see turn to me which is why she acts this way."

"Caroline, do you go to Odaiba High?" Yolei said.

"No." Caroline said. Then they heard loud footsteps and saw large man with blonde hair step out.

"Lauren! Caroline!"

"Yes Daddy?" Caroline asked as she was scared of her own father.

"Have you made a sale?"

"No." Lauren said and the scary man turned to Yolei.

"Buy something or get out."

"Yes sir." Yolei said and ran straight out.

…

Odaiba High School, Odaiba. 5:13 PM

Yolei headed back to the school to try and figure this out, but she saw things were getting worse. All the boys were lined up for the same machine and ignoring all the girls.

"That's it. I've got to find the boys." Yolei said. Both of them were in the kitchen and trying to fix something up for their dates.

"The girls are going to love this." Ken said. They kept cooking even when Yolei came running in.

"Guys, I've got to talk to you." Yolei said.

"Not now. I've got to pick up my tux." Ken said.

"Yeah. We both got a lot of work to do for our dates." Davis said.

"Earth to the dead brains! You're perfect girls aren't really that perfect." Yolei said.

"Sounds to me someone is jealous." Davis said.

"Yeah. That isn't cool, Yolei." Ken said. "Don't be upset that you can't get a date and take it out on us, especially on the girls. You could have found a perfect match, but didn't."

"It's not like that." Yolei said, but they didn't listen and just walked out the door. Yolei could see that it was pointless to talk to them. She was about to leave, but a female ninja jumped down from the roof. She pulled out kunai and swung them at Yolei, but she moved back. Yolei was forced to jump back and used the fridge door like a shield. She grabbed this lady ninja by the door and tossed her over the counter and made a run for the door. The lady ninja threw her kunai to stop her. Yolei turned back and saw the lady ninja was gone. She grabbed a frying pan as a weapon and kept her eyes open. However, she spotted a backpack and it held science notes and the homecoming flyer, just like with one person she saw earlier and was able to figure it all out. "Alright Caroline, if all is fair in love and war, this is war."

…

At the dance, all the students showed up, but no one was dancing. All the girls were begging for dates, but not a single guy came.

"Where's Carrie?" Davis said.

"Sierra hasn't shown either. It's not like her to be late." Ken said. Meanwhile, Caroline walked across a catwalk up at the roof in an elegant red dress.

"Look at them down there. Waiting for sweet little me." Caroline said.

"Guess again." She turned her head and saw Yolei at the door. "You mind explain why you're doing this."

"It's very simple." Caroline said. "My whole life, boys ignored me like I was invisible. All they wanted was my older sister and I've had enough. So I used my brain to create this." She held up a metal orb. "With this, I can be any girl any guy wants. Now, all the boys in the world will want me and all those girls will have broken hearts. I might even toss out a few rejects."

"Over my dead body." Yolei said. She ran to grab the orb, but Caroline moved away.

"You can't beat me. I'm every boys dream…." Caroline activated the device and became a ninja. "…and every girl's nightmare." She pulled out a couple kunai and attacked Yolei. She swung around at Yolei, but Yolei was able to act fast. Yolei grabbed Caroline's wrists, but Caroline was stronger and tossed her into the railing.

"I better act fast." Yolei said. She saw a cable hanging and grabbed it.

"You're done for. You won't stop me from having all the boys." Caroline said as she jumped up for an upper attack. Yolei tossed the cable and had it wrap around Caroline's ankle.

"Down we go." Yolei said as she yanked Caroline over the railing and had her crash into a table with everyone gathering around. Yolei slid down and grabbed the device. "Boys let me introduce you to…Sierra." She had Caroline change into the other forms. "As well as Carrie, Lindsay, princess, honey, many more, and last, but certainly least of all….Caroline." Caroline's real face was shown and all the guys were mad as she woke up and grabbed her head. All the boys tossed off the rings and threw them at her. "Now for the ultimate punishment."

"What are you going to do? Throw me in jail?" Caroline said.

"Something much worse." Yolei said. Caroline could feel doom coming her way as the whole place began to shake with each step. Then the door's opened and Caroline was scared out of her mind for the monster was her Daddy.

"Caroline!"

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOO!" Caroline was taken into his custody and Yolei got the night back on track.

"Alright boys, you owe these girls a dance." Yolei said and there were no problems with that. Music started and everyone danced with someone. Yolei hanged back as Davis and Ken walked up to her.

"Hey Yolei, we're sorry for how we acted." Ken said.

"Yeah. We were total idiots and let girls come between us." Davis said.

"It's alright. Anyone can be a fool for love." Yolei said.

"Yolei, do you want to dance?" A few guys asked and Yolei was the fool this time.

"Yes!" Yolei cheered as she ran into dance. Yep, anyone can be a fool indeed. All really is fair in love and war if you can dance with so many people at once.

AN: Sorry for the long one, no promises there will be shorter ones.


	6. I Quit

The spies were in the middle of another mission as they were chasing a bank robber across the rooftops. They weren't far behind the robber. The bank robber would have got away except that he ran to the edge of a building where the jump was too far. He turned around, but the spies cut him off.

"Nowhere to run." Davis said as he held up a gadget to shoot a net. He fired, but it was in the wrong direction and the three of them got caught in it and aloud the robber to escape.

…

Odaiba High School, Odaiba. 10:41 AM

"I really screwed up on that mission. How could I have the gadget face the wrong way?" Davis said.

"It's alright, Davis. WOOHP was able to catch up with him." Ken said.

"I know, but it just feels like I keep messing up and I don't know what to do anymore." Davis said. "I don't even know why I was chosen to be a spy. I'm not that smart."

"Don't worry too much about it." Yolei said. "Everyone has different strengths and weaknesses. We just need to figure out what yours are so we can play to our advantage." Their teacher was passing back papers and Davis had an F on his.

"Great. I better see if there's any extra credit I can do to bring this up." Davis said. After class, Davis was still sulking and Ken and Yolei tried their best to cheer him up.

"You just got to put a little more effort into yourself." Ken said.

"Ken's right. With some extra motivation and dedication, you can do anything." Yolei said.

"Thanks guys, but I'm just not sure anymore." Davis said. Just then, the lockers opened up and all three of them were pulled into a wind tunnel and let the wind carried them away as they landed in Jerry's office. "Hi, Jerry. Is this a report about my performance lately?"

"No. We have that schedule for next week." Jerry said. "This is about your latest mission. People have disappearing, literally. Somehow they are all turning invisible."

"Invisible?" Yolei said.

"Yes. We're not sure who is doing this or why, but that's what you need to find out." Jerry said. "We're dealing with an intelligent and possibly insane man. Given how Davis has been performing lately, I've decided to give you some extra help."

"Glad you're not pointing anyone out." Davis sarcastically said.

"Sorry. Spies, I like you to meet Andrew." Jerry said. They turned around to meet Andrew. He was about their age with slick brown hair and in Yolei's eyes was cute.

"Hi there." Andrew said.

"Thank you, Jerry." Yolei said as she and Ken walked up to him.

"It's nice to meet you." Ken said as they shook hands. "I'm Ken. This is Yolei and Davis."

"Nice to meet all of you." Andrew said.

"Introductions will have to be cut short." Jerry said. "Time for the gadgets." The desk opened up with glasses, gloves, and boots. "You'll have jet proportion boots, heat sensory sunglasses, and fake fingerprint gloves. Time to head to Paris."

"The four of us are on it." Andrew said.

…

Mexico City, Mexico. 7:52 AM

WOOHP's jet flew over the Mexican sky as the four spies jumped out and used their parachutes. Andrew's spy uniform was the same as the rest of the team in green. They landed down, but Davis got caught on a building's ledge.

"You've got to be kidding me." Davis said as he tried to get out and landed on his butt. "So where do we start?"

"If someone is turning people invisible, it may or may not be easy to find him." Ken said. Soon they heard people running and screaming, but they couldn't see anyone.

"What's going on?" Yolei said.

"Hang on." Andrew said. He listen carefully to the sounds. He reached out and grabbed someone and Ken and Yolei were impressed. "Gotcha. Can you tell us what's happening?"

"Un loco usaba esta extraña máquina para hacer invisible a todo el mundo. Se dirige a Chapultepec. Corre mientras puedas."

"That didn't help." Davis said.

"He said that a madman used a strange machine to turn everyone invisible. He's heading for Chapultepec." Andrew said.

"That's impressive you can speak their language so easily." Yolei said.

"I've learned many languages." Andrew said.

"Uh guys. We've got work to do like finding out what Chapultepec is." Davis said.

"It's a park with many attractions. It's this way." Andrew said as he took the lead.

"Isn't Andrew great?" Ken and Yolei said as they followed. Davis, however, thought he was and that was a problem.

…

Chapultepec, Mexico City. 8:12 AM

The four spies hid in the bushes to keep an eye out for the bad guy. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Just things you would see in a park, but that changed with a man in a sombrero and poncho with a ray gun. He fired away and people were turning invisible from being blasted.

"Looks like we got our guy." Davis said.

"We have to get that ray gun so we can analyze it and turn those people normal." Andrew said.

"It probably has a reverse button. Let's just get him." Davis said. He used the jet proportion boots and took off like a rocket, but he had no control. He flew past the bad guy and crashed into a snack stand.

"That's got to hurt." Yolei said. Andrew ran out to try and grab the bad guy. The criminal tried to run for it, but Andrew was able to grab the hat.

"He won't get far." Ken said, but the man shot a few balls to the ground and created a smoke cloud.

"Davis, are you okay?" Andrew said.

"Super." Davis said as he brushed some snacks off him.

"Now what?" Yolei said.

"It's not a total lost. We can track that guy down." Andrew said as he held up the sombrero and pulled out a piece of black hair. "Let's get back to WOOHP and have this analyzed."

….

The four of them headed straight back to headquarters with Jerry not expecting them to be back so soon.

"Back, but no bad guy? What happened?" Jerry asked. All eyes were on Davis and he couldn't take it anymore.

"Alright. I blew again. It was all my fault." Davis said. "I can't do this anymore. I'm not cut out to be a spy. I quit." That was a shock to everyone.

"You can't quit." Ken said.

"That's right, we need you." Yolei said.

"Why? I don't have the brain to be a spy." Davis said. "Besides, you got Andrew. He can do a lot more than I can. I've got to go."

"Jerry, say something. You can't just let him walk out." Ken said, but Jerry said nothing and Davis just walked out the door.

"I don't want to see him go either, but we have work to do." Jerry said. "We can talk him into his senses once we have this matter solved."

"But it's just not the same." Yolei said.

"Jerry's right. We'll help Davis after, but the longer that madman is out, the more trouble is caused." Ken said.

"Here. I brought a sample of his DNA for analysis." Andrew said as he handed him the hair. He placed it on the computer scan and they got the results in no time.

"This hair belongs to Professor Miles Hueco." Jerry said. "He's a scientist with a lab just little ways outside Mexico City."

"Then that's where we're heading." Yolei said.

…

Outside of Mexico City, Mexico. 9:13 AM

Ken sliced his way through some plants that were in their way until they came across the lab that they were looking for.

"Looks like we found it." Ken said.

"That's strange. There's no guards out here." Yolei said as they walked right up to the front door. Ken thought it was suspicious too. He decided to use the heat sensory sunglasses and saw why there were no guards.

"Inferred beams on the doors and windows." Ken said.

"There has to be a way inside." Andrew said and felt his hand against something. "A hand scanner. I think I can fool the system with the fake fingerprint glove." He put it on and pressed down on the scanner. The glove match the hand print it was designed for and they were able to get in. They made their way inside and there was not a soul in sight, not even when they made their way in the lab.

"I'm still not getting it. Why would this guy be making anyone invisible and how is he doing it?" Yolei said. Andrew got to work on a computer.

"I think I found out how. That device he used is able to bend light rays around a person or an object to give the illusion of them being invisible." Andrew said. "It doesn't explain why he's doing this."

"Would you like to tell you?" They saw a tanned man with black hair and a thin mustache and he had a couple security guys with him.

"I take it you're Professor Hueco." Andrew said.

"That's right and you're not suppose to be here." Hueco said. He pulled a smaller ray gun and turned the guards invisible.

"Quick, use the sunglasses." Ken said as he was about to put them on, but he and Yolei got knocked around. Andrew kept moving and tried using his ears to fight them.

"Too slow." Hueco said. One of the guards tossed a box at Andrew and hit him while the other pinned him down. Hueco had them tied up and chained to the floor.

"Okay, you have us. Now can you explain why you're doing all of this?" Yolei said.

"Gladly." Hueco said. "You see, people always saw me like I was invisible. So I thought I showed the world what it's like and there are other capabilities. No one will see me steal famous treasures and steal all the money I want."

"So you're just a crazy scientist with emotional problems." Ken said.

"Well, once I unleash my greatest invisible ray onto the city, chaos will be unleashed." Hueco said. "I have my research saved and backed up. This place is useless to me and I'll blow it with you." He activated a bomb and it was set to blow in one hour. He left the building for them to be blown.

"Any ideas on how we can get out of here?" Andrew said.

"Yolei, can you reach my computer bracelet and put it on communication. There's only one person I know that can get us out of here." Ken said.

"I know who you mean. I'll try." Yolei said as she tried to reach that one person, but time was of the essence.

…..

Odaiba High School, Odaiba. 12:14 PM

Davis just went back to school and decided to take his mind off things by kicking goals during his lunch period. He was upset that he quit, but he just had to do it.

"Hi, Davis." He looked and saw Kari walking up to him.

"Hey, Kari." Davis said.

"What's the matter? You look like there's something bothering you." Kari said.

"Yeah." Davis said. "Let's say I had to quit something my friends and I were involved in. I loved doing it, but I felt like I wasn't fitting in. Ken and Yolei were real talented in it and I felt out of place."

"Davis, did you love doing whatever it is you did?" Kari said.

"Yeah." Davis said.

"If you loved it so much, you shouldn't have quit." Kari said. "You can't quit because things don't go your way and if I know Ken and Yolei, they enjoyed having you there."

"You really think so?" Davis said.

"I know so. I want you to go back there." Kari said and left him to think about it. Then Davis got a call from his communicator that he forgot to take off. He answered it.

"Davis, you got to help us." Ken said.

"This crazy scientist has us tied up and his lab is about to blow." Yolei said.

"But you guys have to be thousands of miles away." Davis said.

"If you use the jet proportion boots at max speed, you should be able to get here with time to spare." Andrew said. "You're the only one who can help us now." Whether or not Davis quit, his friends needed his help.

"I'm on my way." Davis said. He changed into his spy uniform and activated his boots and sore right through the air. He tried his best to maintain control, but it wasn't easy.

…

The three of them tried, but they couldn't break out of the chains and there was only about ten minutes left. It was beginning to look like they weren't going to make it. However, Davis burst through the wall and was able to shut off the bomb.

"That was close." Davis said.

"We're glad to see you again." Ken said. Davis walked over and were able to get them free.

"Thanks Davis." Andrew said. "Now, we've got to catch up with Hueco. We've got to figure out how we're going to stop him from using his machine. His computer said its set for automatic fire."

"Can't we just use a mirror on it?" Davis said. Andrew slapped his own head from hearing that.

"Of course. That beam affects light and mirrors can reflect light." Andrew said.

"See Davis. Even you have good ideas. Now, let's go punch Hueco's lights out." Yolei said.

…..

Hueco had his machine set up and it was twice as big as what he's been using. People gathered around to see what he was doing.

"Time to make the whole world vanish." Hueco said. He pressed a button and the machined started firing rapidly and people and objects were becoming invisible.

"That's enough." The spies jumped down and got in front of him.

"You're too late." Hueco said. "I think it's time I got you spies out of my sight as well." He had the weapon aim directly for them. It fired, but all four of them held up a mirror and reflected the beam right back and blasted the machine and had it malfunction. "No!"

"It worked!" Ken said.

"I'll have to restart the system." Hueco said.

"I don't think so." Davis said. He jumped right up and kicked Hueco to the ground and had him hit his head. Thanks to him, there'll be more of the world to see.

…..

"Excellent work today. Especially you, Davis. I'm most impressed." Jerry said. With the mission complete and everything back to normal, the spies went back to WOOHP.

"Yeah. You're the real hero today." Ken said.

"Thanks guys and thanks for letting me stay." Davis said.

"Andrew you did great as well. I figured putting you on the team would be a great influence on Davis." Jerry said.

"Happy to help." Andrew said.

"Help me?" Davis asked.

"Yes. I thought putting Andrew would inspire you to do better and I was right." Jerry said as he pressed a button and had Andrew fall through the floor. "You'll be seeing him again one day."

"So Davis, you ready to get back to doing what you love?" Yolei said.

"That's right because I'm right where I belong." Davis said and he meant it.


	7. Doom at the Beach

The beach is a great place for sun and surf. However, even bad things can happen on the beach and that something is a human figure with gills was swimming under the water as it was looking for prey. Meanwhile, the spies and their entire class were heading to the beach because they were able to book a resort for their entire grade to use.

"This is going to be so much fun." Yolei said.

"Finally, we get to go to the beach without any crook out there." Ken said.

"That's right. Sun, fun, surf, and girls in swimsuits." Davis said as he had his eyes on Kari. "Today I'm going to make my move." Davis was about to reach out to her, but a surfboard fell down and hit his hand. "Ow!"

"Sorry, Davis." T.K. said as he lifted his board up.

"Yeah right." Davis whispered as he thought he did that on purpose.

"Hey, T.K., what's with the outfit?" Ken said as he was referring to the blue surfer's outfit T.K. was wearing.

"It's my new surfing outfit. I just got it. They say it's one of a kind." T.K. said.

"One of a kind? It almost looks like spy suit." Davis whispered.

"I think it looks great." Kari said. Both of them kept smiling at each other and that put a damper on Davis' ideas and hope for fun on this beach. The bus pulled to a stop and everyone climbed out, but Davis didn't even crack a smile.

"Come on, Davis. Don't let T.K. bring you down." Yolei said.

"It's just, every time something good happens with me, he has to ruin it." Davis said.

"You're overreacting. T.K.'s not doing any of that stuff on purpose. It's just bad timing or coincidence." Ken said.

"Just once I like things to go my way with Kari." Davis said.

"Maybe you should focus on other girls than Kari. It might actually be good for you." Yolei said.

"Like who?" Davis said.

"Heads up." Davis looked up to be met with a volleyball to the head and pushed him down.

"Who's the wise guy?!" Davis said.

"Sorry."

"Sorry isn't good enou…." Davis stuttered because the girl that was apologizing to him was a beautiful blonde and tanned woman with an orange two piece with a blue flower pattern cloth around her waist.

"I'm sorry. The ball just got away from me."

"Oh, it's quite alright. My name is Davis."

"I'm Kalie."

"This looks promising." Ken said.

"Davis!" T.K. called out to him and walked over to him. "Are you alright? I saw you got hit and knocked down."

"I'm fine. Go away." Davis said.

"Hi." Kalie said and it was obvious she was already crushing on T.K. "My name is Kalie."

"I'm T.K."

"You've got to be kidding me." Davis said. He was beginning to think the universe just hates him. Everyone at school checked out the resort or went directly to the beach. Davis wanted to stay close to the Kari and Kalie so he can show T.K. up. "I don't get it. What does he have that I don't have?"

"Oh no. I left my camera in my bag." Kari said.

"You two wait here. I'll go get it." T.K. said as he ran to go get it.

"Kari, your friend is really cute. He doesn't have a girlfriend, does he?" Kalie asked. Davis saw this as an opportunity.

"Now's my chance. This time, I'm walking away with the girls." Davis said. He was about to make his move, but something else moved him. Something grabbed him by the leg and dragged him out to the ocean. "Whoa! Hey!"

"Davis?" Kari said. Both the girls turned around and it looked like he was drowning. Davis tried to get out of the grasp of whatever was holding onto him. He was able to kick himself free and swim back to shore. Both of them ran over to see if he was hurt.

"Are you alright? What happened?" Kalie asked.

"It felt like something grabbed my leg." Davis said. He looked down and saw he had a red mark on it.

"Are you hurt?" Kari said.

"I don't think so." Davis said. He took a closer look at the mark. "That's weird. It looks like some sort of hand mark."

…..

Yolei

Yolei headed for the cafeteria to get some lunch. She went straight for the fountain drinks and got herself a soda.

"This place is amazing. I'm in paradise." Yolei said. She walked away, but heard a strange sound coming from the ice machine. "What's wrong with that thing?" It started to go crazy and shot out ice at rapid fire. Yolei and everyone took cover. "I've heard of hazardous ice, but this is nuts." She grabbed a trey and tried to use it as a shield. She was able to make it to the back and unplug the thing. "That was ridiculous." Yolei looked down and saw there was a wrench near it. "Wait a minute. Someone sabotaged this thing."

…

Ken

Ken decided to catch some waves as well with T.K. Both of them were riding the waves and both of them were great.

"Woo! Looking great boys." Kalie cheered as she watched.

"Nice moves, Ken." T.K. said.

"You're not so bad yourself." Ken said. What Ken didn't see was that something was swimming up from under him. It attached a piece of machinery to his board. It had Ken ride even faster as he headed for shore and crashed into the sand.

"Whoa!" T.K. said as he and Kalie ran to his side. "That was some wipeout, Ken. Are you alright?"

"I think so." Ken said. He looked at his board and saw what caused him to crash. "Thrusters? Someone put this on here to have me crash."

…

Strange things have been happening and it revolves around our three spies. The three of them decided to meet up in private to try and figure out what is going on. Davis walked down the sand until he found Yolei.

"Yolei!" Davis called out and got her attention. "Yolei, something really weird is going on."

"I know." Yolei said.

"That makes three of us." Ken said as he arrived joined them. "What happened to the both of you?"

"Someone tried to drag me to the bottom of the ocean." Davis said.

"Weird. I found a wrench by the ice machine after it fired like a machine gun." Yolei said.

"Someone also put thrusters on my board and caused me to crash." Ken said. "What is going on around here?" None of them knew, but they heard their communication devices go off. Ken answered his and it was Jerry.

"Hello, spies. I'm afraid I got bad news. Dr. Arthur Arrafin has escaped from jail." Jerry said.

"That guy we stopped from flooding the world?" Ken said.

"Yes and it gets worse. We found out he's been secretly doing experiments on himself and he's become a mutant fish man." Jerry said. "What's more is that he wants revenge on the three of you."

"Wait a minute. I bet it was Arrafin who did all that stuff to us." Ken said.

"You need to find him. He's become a lot more dangerous." Jerry said. "To help you find him, I'm sending you some gadgets." The heard a jet fly over their heads and saw a box with a parachute come down near them. Yolei caught it and opened it up. "I'll let you use the WOOHP portable ATVs, the sonic disrupting boom-box, and hers."

"Hers? What's Yolei's?" Davis asked.

"No. Heat Energy Ring System." Jerry explained. "Simply point the diamond on the ring and it will fire a heated laser. One more thing, the chemicals Arrafin used to mutate him has probably affected his mind. Anything that makes him think of the three of you could have him attack an innocent civilian."

"Thanks Jerry. We'll take care of Arrafin." Ken said and hanged up. "We better find Arrafin fast. If what Jerry says is true, he might attack our own classmates." Davis and Yolei agreed and the three of them head out to find Arrafin before he could attack again.

…

So far, Arrafin hasn't made any sort of attack, but he could strike from anywhere. With him becoming a mutant and deranged, it's not good that he's out there. As of right now, T.K. was gazing out into the open sky and sea and felt a nice breeze.

"Hi." He turned around to see Kalie.

"Hey there. You must be loving us because it's like I see you everywhere I go." T.K. said.

"I'm sorry if it bothers you. It's just that I like hanging out with you." Kalie said as she walked up and stood next to him.

"Really?" T.K.

"Yeah." Kalie said with her face blushing. "I actually think you're really cute." T.K. was starting to blush as well. "I know I'm being bold and direct, but I just can't help it."

"I'm fine with it." T.K. said. Kalie decided to be even bolder as she tried leaning in closer to his face. T.K. was a little nervous, but went with it. However, his mouth came in contact with something fishy and it was a hand. It was Arrafin with him in shorts and had fish features like scales and his skin was like a grey and blue color and had no trace of his hair.

"Don't say a word. You're coming with me." Arrafin said and was dragging T.K. away. Kalie was pushed away by Arrafin and saw what happened.

"Oh no. I've got to get help." Kalie said as she got up and ran to find some. She ran right in the resort. "Help! You're friend T.K. was kidnapped."

"By who?" Kari asked.

"Some weird fish that was also a man." Kalie said.

"It's got to be Arrafin." Ken said to his team.

"And he's got T.K." Yolei said.

"Do we have to save him?" Davis said, but he just got a disapproving glare from both of them. "I know. It was a dumb question." All three of them ran outside and saw their tracks headed for the water.

"Great. They could be anywhere." Yolei said.

"Not quite. Judging from how the tracks are going, Arrafin is heading up the beach." Ken said. "He must have used the water for a faster escape."

"Then let's ride." Davis said as he pulled out a couple boxes. He pulled a strap on both of them and tossed them to the ground and formed the ATVs. Davis and Ken got on one with Yolei hopping behind Ken and started heading for Arrafin.

…

T.K. was taken to a lighthouse by Arrafin and the strangest thing was going on; at least what T.K. thought it was.

"Check." Arrafin said. They were in the middle of the game of chess.

"I don't get it. You kidnapped me just so we could play a game?" T.K. said.

"I have other plans for you, but I wanted to do this first." Arrafin said.

"Look, I don't want to play and I don't want any trouble. So how about you just let me go and I won't call the cops or animal control." T.K. said.

"I'm afraid not. I've waited a long time for this match settled….Davis." Arrafin said.

"Davis?!" T.K. said. A perfect example of what has become of Arrafin during his time in jail. "You've got the wrong guy. I'm T.K., not Davis." Arrafin began to see more clearly and saw he was right.

"But the blue outfit…I could have sworn." Arrafin said.

"Now will you let me go?" T.K. said.

"I'm afraid not. I've got plans to use you." Arrafin said. The spies weren't far behind. They followed the trail and saw the tracks reemerge near the lighthouse.

"Here we are. Be careful. This might be a trap." Ken advised. All three of them went inside and saw T.K. tied up with his mouth covered.

"T.K., are you hurt?" Yolei said as she removed the cloth.

"Behind you!" T.K. said. They turned around and saw Arrafin with a hose. He sprayed all of them and parts of their bodies were freezing.

"Liquid nitrogen." Ken said.

"This time I'm certain it's you. It's nice to see the three of you again." Arrafin said.

"Again? You know this guy?" T.K. asked.

"Hardly." Davis said. "You're not upset that I beat you in chess?"

"You don't even know how to play the game, but I have other things on my mind." Arrafin said.

"Like what?" Yolei said.

"Revenge! Revenge on the three of you." Arrafin said.

"Arrafin, look at what revenge has done to you. It's turn you into a monster." Ken said.

"Perhaps, but it will be worth it once you and your classmates are six feet underwater." Arrafin said. "I've placed a tidal wave generator under the sea that will crush the reserve and everyone in it with all of you. Soon you'll be swimming with the fishes." Arrafin left with a glorious laugh and left them there.

"What is going on?" T.K. said.

"Tell you never." Yolei said. "Luckily, he didn't take the hers ring." She tried to hold out the ring and fired a laser to cut through the ice and got them free. All four of them ran out and Arrafin was already gone.

"We've got to stop him. Ken, you and T.K. get to the resort and warn everyone. We'll find Arrafin." Davis said. Ken took T.K. and got on one of the ATVs and hurried.

"Jerry, we need a boat." Yolei called. They heard a helicopter and saw Jerry piloting it as he placed a boat in the water. Davis and Yolei jumped inside and started it up. "We've got an underwater sonar. We should able to find him. I just hope it won't be too late."

…

Arrafin was already at his generator under the ocean and he was powering it up. It launched water up and the disturbance was starting to form a tidal wave. Luckily, Davis and Yolei already found him.

"According to this, they both should be under us." Yolei said.

"You take the generator. I'll handle Arrafin." Davis said as he put on scuba gear. He dived down with Yolei following and saw the machine. Arrafin grabbed Davis and tossed him back.

"You're too late." Arrafin said. The generator was at full power and unleashed all it's might to create a tidal wave.

…..

Back at the resort, everyone could already see the wave coming. Ken and T.K. finally arrived and saw it as well.

"There's no time to evacuate." T.K. said.

"There's got to be something." Ken said as he looked around to see what he could use and got an idea from some speakers. The wave was getting closer and people were in a panic, but Ken was about to put his plan into action. He gathered all the speakers he could find and connected them to the sonic disrupting boom-box. "Time to face the music." He hit play and the speakers unleashed a powerful blast of sound and it was keeping the wave back.

…

Yolei was working on the generator while Davis was fighting off Arrafin. Both of them were trying to push the other back, but Arrafin kneed him in the gut.

"You won't stop me this time." Arrafin said.

"Davis, throw him in!" Yolei called out. Davis kicked Arrafin in the head. He grabbed his arm and tossed him around and through him in the generator. It shot him up before Yolei shut off and stopped the wave. Arrafin was thrown into the air and Jerry used a giant net to catch him. Davis and Yolei swam up and Jerry was congratulating them.

"Excellent work. That's the catch of the day." Jerry said.

…

Arrafin was taken back to jail and everything was back to normal. T.K. even gave up on asking questions.

"What a day." Ken said. "However, Jerry says that there's a highly unlikely chance that Arrafin will be human again."

"At least he's back where he belongs." Yolei said. Davis looks back and saw Kalie with T.K.

"Even after all this, the girls still go for him. It's not fair." Davis said.

"Davis! We're just about to get one last dip in the hot tub." Kari said and showed she was with a couple other girls. "Do you want to join us?"

"Of course, I do need to focus on other girls and as long as T.K.'s with Kalie, Kari can hang with me." Davis said as he went to join them. Ken and Yolei laughed in amusement and it looks like Davis accomplished his own mission.


	8. Kids of the World

Clark Residence, 8:29 PM

The Clarks were four siblings that live together. The youngest is Tony. He ran over to the couch and jumped right on and put on a metal headpiece. His older sister, Megan Clark, walked up to him to see what he was doing.

"Tony, what are you doing?" Megan asked.

"It's my favorite show. It's called Clave." Tony said.

"Clave? That weird show about kids. Don't you think you're a little old for that show?" Megan said.

"No way. It's awesome. Here, watch with me. Of course, you need to wear the official band." Tony said as he stuck a spare metal headpiece on her.

"No thanks." Megan said, but something happened before she could even take it off and both of their minds went blank.

…

Odaiba Park, Odaiba. 12:47 PM

It was the weekend and the three spies were out at the park. They sat on a bench and watch children and their parents and it was nice to see.

"What a perfect day." Ken said.

"I know. It warms my heart to see young kids playing with their grownups." Yolei said. "Do you two ever think about the future and think you want kids of your own?"

"If I ever do, it be better for all of us." Davis said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Ken said.

"My parents always have something going on. They tried every chance they could, but I didn't get to hang out with them as much as I would like." Davis said. "It was a little hard."

"Sorry man." Ken said.

"Yeah, but you seem to be doing alright." Yolei said. "For what's it worth, I think you would be a fun Dad."

"Thanks guys." Davis said. That lifted his spirits, but it was turned around….literally. The bench they were on flipped over and they fell through the ground through one of WOOHP's tunnels. They traveled down and crashed on a balloon couch in Jerry's office.

"This is a new one." Yolei said.

"Sorry if the landing isn't what you were expecting, but I thought we would be a little childish." Jerry said.

"What do you mean by that?" Davis said.

"You're next mission involves children." Jerry said. "Several reports of children going missing around America have been spreading like wildfire. In fact, two WOOHP agents have as well. Tony Clark and his sister, Megan Clark."

"So you need us to figure out what is going on." Yolei figured.

"That's right." Jerry said. "I've already informed Lee and Marc Clark about your arrival and they will try to help you in this investigation."

"So load us up and let's get moving." Davis said.

"Right." Jerry said as a metal shelf came out from the wall with belt, a notebook, and a strange gun. "For this mission, you will have grapple belt to be used on cliffs and buildings, the reading notebook that allows you to read other papers while making it seem you're taking notes, and the corrosive mist sprayer. That will allow metal to break into pieces and doesn't hurt people."

"Thanks Jerry. We'll find out where those kids are." Ken said.

"Better hurry than. Those Clarks are some of my best agents" Jerry said as he pressed a button for the wall to open to show the jet. They flying high today.

…

Clark Residence, 3:12 PM

The spies made it to the Clark house and jumped out of the jet to avoid drawing any unwanted attention. They pulled the straps to their parachutes and were able to land in the backyard.

"Nice little place." Davis said.

"Glad you think so since you just jumped into it." All three of them looked to the house and saw the two other Clark children, Leen and Marc.

"You must be the agents Jerry sent. I'm Marc and this is my older brother, Lee."

"It's nice to meet you guys. So your little brother and sister are missing?" Ken said.

"As well as a lot of other children." Lee said.

"Do you know if there's any sort of connection?" Ken said.

"Actually yes. The all disappeared around 8:30 at night." Marc said. "We've asked a few parents and the only connection they all have is that they watch a show called Clave."

"What's Clave?" Yolei said.

"Some sort of kiddy superhero show with the hero being a kid and fights evil adults. I don't even understand why our little brother watches it." Lee said.

"Interesting. Do you two think you can look around and see if you can find anything? The three of us will check out where they make this show." Ken said.

"The studio for the show is actually in Las Angeles." Lee said.

"Thanks. We'll find your siblings in no time." Davis said.

…

Clave Stuido, Los Angeles. 2:16 PM

The three spies went undercover as journalists and went to interview the person that created the show.

"I don't get why a T.V. network would be involved in the abduction of children." Davis said.

"There's some sort of connection and maybe there's something here that can tell us what this is." Ken said. They heard the office doors open and a well-dressed man with blonde hair and carried a file folder.

"I'm sorry for the wait. I'm Daniel Motvin, the creator of Clave." He said as he walked behind his desk and set the file down.

"Thank you for meeting with us." Ken said. "So could you start by telling us a little something about the show?"

"Gladly." Motvin said. "Clave is a show where it shows that even a child can make a difference in the world against adults when they do something they don't like. We turned it into a superhero show as well so we can appeal to children of all ages."

"Seems to be working." Davis said. "There are a lot of kids that really like this show." Before the interview could go any further, the door opened and a child ran in.

"I'm sorry Mr. Motvin. I couldn't stop him."

"Dad, you promised we would have lunch together." His son said.

"Jackson, I told you that when I have time for lunch, I would have my assistant call you. Now, out. I'm in the middle of an interview." Mr. Motvin said. Jackson got offended and ran out with tears in his eyes.

"Thank you for your time, but I think we should be going." Yolei said.

"I'm sorry about my son interrupting. I keep telling him not to disturb me while I'm at work." Mr. Motvin said.

"It's alright. We'll do this another time." Yolei said and the three of them left.

"That didn't help." Davis said as they stepped in the elevator.

"I feel bad. Did you see the way he talked to his own son?" Ken said.

"Yeah. Makes me more grateful for how my parents were, but we didn't really find anything." Davis said.

"Not quite." Yolei said as she opened the reading notebook with a screen in the cover. It showed scanned images of the files Motvin had. "It looks like they have satellite dish out on a small island with a warehouse for the show. Let's get Marc and Lee join us and see what we can find."

…

Clave's Studio Warehouse, Los Angeles. 3:22 PM

The three spies headed back to get Lee and Marc. They headed out for a small island by boat with a warehouse and a satellite dish on it.

"Weird place for a studio to have its property." Davis said.

"They don't really use it much. Daniel was getting this place to be relocated." Yolei said.

"Let's get up there. There could be a clue to where our siblings are." Lee said and they started climbing. However, when they got up there, there was a small army waiting for them and the leader was upfront.

"Tony? There you are little bro. We were worried about you." Lee said, but he didn't look happy to see them.

"Wait. Those are the missing kids." Yolei said.

"Attack!" Tony said and all the children attack.

"What do we do? We can't fight children." Davis said.

"They seem to be in a hypnotic state. Just try and keep them back." Marc said. All of the children tried to gain up on them, but since they were bigger and stronger, the spies were able to toss them off.

"What's with these kids? I've heard of temper tantrums, but this is nuts." Davis said. Tony jumped up and tried to split kick both of his brothers.

"Tony, knock it off." Lee said.

"It's no use. He sees us as the enemy." Marc said. Tony used his WOOHP skills and were able to push the both of them back. It kept them distracted for the other kids to dog pile on both of them.

"There's too many of them." Ken said. He, Davis, and Yolei were being pushed to the edge.

"Any ideas?" Yolei said until the cliff couldn't hold them off and had them fall back.

"Quick, the grapple belts!" Ken said. Each of them took out a belt and tossed an end as it stretched out to grab on the cliff.

"That was close and weird. Those kids need a time out." Davis said.

"What do we do now? They got Marc and Lee." Yolei said.

"We'll have to find another way inside." Ken said as they looked around. "Looks like I found it." They looked down to see a piece of a sewage system.

"You've got to be kidding." Yolei complained. They were able to get inside and made their way through. "Why would a place like this even have a sewage system?"

"Here's our way out." Ken said as he found a vent. He shoved it off and looked around. It looked like a small base camp with kids. "Quickly." The three of them climbed out and took cover.

"Look." Davis said. They saw the three oldest Clark siblings in a prison sale. They made their way through so they can get to them.

"Guys!" Lee said.

"I take it your Megan." Yolei said.

"That's right." Megan said.

"Do you have any idea on what's going on?" Davis said.

"All I know is that some kid took the role of the Clave hero from that show." Megan said. "Anyone that's thirteen and older is considered an enemy and they got our little brother. He's planning to brainwash every kid in the world as his army."

"That's right. I see you, grownups." A voice on a set of speakers said and got his troopers to face them.

"Grownups? We're not even seniors in high school." Davis said.

"Attack!" All of the children attack. The three of them spread out and tried to hold off the kids. Tony came out and was faced with Davis.

"Easy, kid. I don't want to hurt you." Davis said. Tony jumped up and tried an axe kick, but Davis held up his arms to block it. "Not bad."

"You haven't seen anything, enemy." Tony said. He tried karate chopping Davis, but he was able to block each attack.

"I've got to snap him out of it." Davis said. He grabbed Tony's arm and tossed Tony over him. Davis noticed he dropped the corrosive mist sprayer. He bent down to grab it.

"You're mine!" Tony shouted as he went for another attack. Davis panic and accidently sprayed Tony and the headpiece he wore broke off. "Whoa! Where am I?"

"That's it. Guys, it's those things on their heads." Davis said. "Get them off and those kids will snap out of it." Ken and Yolei got it. They pulled or broke those headpieces off and the kids were returning to normal. They were able to break the Clark family free and fill Toby in.

"Okay, I think I got it." Tony said.

"We've got to knock down that satellite dish. That's got to be how he's hypnotizing everyone." Marc said.

"You guys go ahead. Lee, Marc, and I will find this Clave." Ken said. The plan was set and they headed out. Ken, Marc, and Lee went further in the camp to find the brains. They headed down a hall until they saw an open doorway with a kid in a cape and mask.

"Come on. Where did they go?"

"Over here. Playtime is over." Ken said as he saw the three of them. Ken raced out to grab the kid. The kid tried running, but got his capped grab. Ken tossed him down and the mask came off and showed it was Jackson.

"Who is he?" Lee said.

"You're Jackson. You're Daniel Motvin's son." Ken said.

"So?" Jackson said.

"Why are you doing this?" Marc said.

"Because of his Dad. Jackson, you have every right to be upset with your father with how he treated you, but that's no reason to try and take over the world." Ken said.

"Says you." Jackson said as he got back up. "Once my worldwide broadcast goes out, I'll have an entire army to stand against adults."

"I think someone needs a timeout." Marc said.

"Yeah…you three!" Jackson said. He pulled out a gun and it started firing rubber balls that shot out. Lee and Marc took cover behind the door. Ken climbed up and took cover over the air vents. Jackson tried to be careful, but Ken jumped down and grabbed him. He even tied him up to a chair. "Let me go!"

"Or what? You'll tell your Daddy on me?" Ken said. "Sorry, but playtime is over once that dish comes down.

…

The other three spies made back to the surface. There was only one way to knock this thing down. Yolei pulled out the sprayer and shot the legs.

"This station is canceled." Yolei said. All four of them pushed and had the dish crumble off to the side and ended Jackson's brain control system. All the kids were free and were being escorted back their families by WOOHP.

"Excellent work. You saved my best team of spies and all these children." Jerry said.

"All in a day's work." Ken said. They also brought Daniel and informed him that he was the reason Jackson did all this. "I think you owe someone an apology." He was right so Daniel walked right over to his son.

"Jackson, I'm sorry for how I acted and putting work ahead of you. You know you matter more to me than anything." Motvin said. "How about I take the whole week off so we can spend it together?"

"I'll have my assistant call you." Jackson joked and hugged his father.

"Thanks for saving us. It was a pleasure to meet you." Megan said as she shook hands with Yolei said.

"The feeling is the same." Yolei said.

"Yeah. This was great and all, but I've got a call to make." Davis said.

"A call to who?" Lee said.

"My own parents." Davis said. "I just want them to understand no matter what, I love them." It's not easy for a parent and child when the parent is constantly busy, but the love they have for each other always finds a way to make it work.


	9. It's a Scam Pt1

In a secret underground lab, a man was working on a weapon and it was a weapon made for evil. The man lifted up his safety goggles and was glad that it was actually near completion.

"It's almost ready. All I have to do is get my hands on Jerry's spies."

…

Davis' Apartment, Odaiba. 7:10 AM

"I'll see you guys later." Davis said as he ran out of his apartment and made a dash for school. "Just one of these days I like to go to school whenever I want." He complained as he kept running. Over on the rooftops, a shadowy figure watched him.

"That guy is one of Jerry's new best spies. I'm not impressed as of yet." He walked over to a billboard sign and pulled out a laser. He cut through the beams and caused the whole thing to collapse.

"Watch out!" Davis looked up and saw it coming down. He flipped back and avoided it.

"That was random." Davis said. He saw a laser fired near him. He looked up and saw who was shooting at him. He took evasive maneuvers and grabbed a trashcan lid to block the attacks.

"Not bad." The mysterious man stopped firing and just vanished.

"That was nuts." Davis said.

…

Odaiba High School, Odaiba. 9:10 AM

Davis already informed the others about his strange encounter, but they had school work they also needed to focus on. Ken was in the middle of a test and it was easy for him.

"There. Just about done." Ken whispered.

"Ken Ichijoji, please report to the principal's office." An announcer said.

"Now?" Ken said.

"Go ahead, Ken. You can finish your test when you come back." The teacher said. Ken got up and left the classroom to head for the principal's office.

"You wanted to see me?" Ken said as he entered, but there wasn't anyone inside. "That's weird." Then, someone swung from the door and kicked Ken in the back and locked the door. "Who are you?" He couldn't tell who it was because this person had every part of his body covered in black clothing.

"Let's see how you stack up." The man said. He had claws come out of his hands and started swinging them. Ken jumped over the desk and grabbed the chair and tossed it at the guy, but he smashed it.

"Let's see you get out of this." Ken said. He pushed with all his might on the desk and shoved it against the guy and had him pinned against the wall. Ken opened the window and was able to escape.

"Not bad. Let's see how the third one is compared to the other two."

"That was strange. Who was that creep?" Ken said.

…

It became lunch period for Yolei and she couldn't wait to eat the delicious food that her Mom made for her as she took a nice spot outside.

"This is going to be delicious." Yolei said. Before she could take a bite out of her sandwich, an arrow pierced through it and ruined it for her. "Who's the wise guy? Don't you know you never come between a girl and her lunch?" She looked around and saw the same cloaked person on the other side of the street. He loaded a crossbow and was prepared to fire.

"Don't be mad at the arrow. It was heading for you." He fired another arrow, but Yolei dived out of the way. Yolei ran as fast as she could before he could fire again.

"Too slow." Yolei said. She jumped up and swung her legs and was able to knock him down. "Who the heck are you?"

"Not bad. I can see why Jerry chose you and your friends as spies. Your reflexes and your resourcefulness the three of you possess is impressive."

"Are you talking about Davis and Ken? How do you know Jerry? Who are you?" Yolei asked. The stranger just held up his hand and a device attached to it unleashed a smokescreen that allowed him to escape.

"Yolei!" Yolei turned around and spotted the boys.

"Guys, some creep in a mask just attacked me out of nowhere." Yolei said.

"Someone attacked us too." Davis said.

"This is really weird. We've got to figure out what's going on, but we're going to need some backup." Ken said and reached for his wrist device. "Jerry, we've got to talk to you. Can you WOOHP us?" They saw a trash can move towards them and it opened up with them getting sucked in and traveled down the tunnel and ended up in Jerry's office.

"Could you have picked something less smelly?" Yolei said.

"It sounded like an emergency. What seems to be the problem that you need to be here?" Jerry said.

"All three of us have a stalker." Davis said.

"Someone attacked the three of us and we have no idea who it was or why." Ken said.

"I think this person was testing us. He knew we work for WOOHP and knew we were a team and spies." Yolei said.

"Oh my! This does sound like a problem." Jerry said. "Well, if this person attacks again, you'll have to be ready for him. Thankfully you have your training to fall back on and I'll give you some gadgets you can use to protect yourself."

"Thanks." Davis said as Jerry pulled a few out of a boom-box, a water gun, and a handheld device.

"I'll give you the sonic disrupting boom-box, the oil slick squitter, and the barrier former. Simply press the trigger and it will form an impenetrable force field, but can only las two minutes at the most" Jerry said.

"Thanks for this, Jerry. We'll be sure to also bring down the guy that's after us." Ken said.

"Be careful. If someone is after you, he has to have some sort of grudge against you." Jerry said. All of them understood the situation and had to find this guy before he can attack again.

…

The spies decided to head over the rooftops of Odaiba so they can find the person that is hunting them down. So far, he hasn't made any attempt to try and attack them again.

"Any sign of anything?" Yolei said.

"Nothing." Ken said. "It's obvious we're dealing with a dangerous bad guy who can play rotten tricks. We've got to find him before someone gets hurt." What they failed to notice is that their bad guy has already found them and aimed a carried missile launcher right at them.

"One shot of this and they won't put up much of a fight." All three of them weren't aware of anything that was happening. He fired the missile and it was heading straight for them. Yolei was the only one that heard anything.

"Watch out!" Yolei said as he ran off. Davis and Ken turned and saw the missile, but it already made impact on the roof and unleashed a green cloud. "Guys!" They were both coughing up and collapsed, but they were still breathing. Yolei heard something else and saw the bad guy use a cable to get on the roof as well.

"They're fine. I just put them to sleep. I was planning on getting all three of you."

"Who are you and what do you want from us?" Yolei said.

"We'll get to that in a moment."

"Fine. Round two for me." Yolei said. She went on the offense and threw a right hook, but the enemy dodged it. The bad guy tried a round house kick, but Yolei jumped up. She threw punch after punch, but he was able to block each of her attacks. "This guy is good. All my WOOHP training doesn't seem to work with this guy." She tried a kick straight to the face, but he caught her.

"I know all the moves myself." He spun her around and tossed her to the edge. He was planning to push her off, but Yolei was a step ahead of him. She pulled out the oil slick squitter and shot it on the ground. The bad guy started sliding and couldn't stop himself from going over the edge, but he grabbed on before he could fall off.

"I think now would be the right time to escape." Yolei said and ran to the boys to try and get them up.

"The only place you're going is with me." The bad guy pulled out a metal orb and tossed it at her. It burst into a net and she got caught in it with the net having electricity in it and it shocked her to unconsciousness. "Perfect."

…

All three of them remained unconscious as this strange man took all of them back to his secret lab. They were beginning to wake up and saw they were in a metal room with only a door and glass window.

"What happened?" Ken said.

"That man came after us again." Yolei said.

"Where are we?" Davis said.

"You're in my little home away from home." All of them looked to the window and met their kidnapper. He took off his ski mask and showed his face. "A pleasure to meet you. My name is Tim Scam."

"I don't care who you are. You better let us out of here." Davis said.

"Wait, Tim Scam? I feel like I've heard that name before." Ken said as he access WOOHP files through his wrist device and brought up Tim's files. "I knew it. This guy is practically the arch enemy of Sam, Clover, and Alex. You use to work for WOOHP, but you got the boot."

"I put that life behind me." Scam said.

"A few college girls were too tough for you so you resorted into picking on those younger than them? Talk about hitting rock bottom." Davis commented. Time got a little offended, but he brushed it off.

"It doesn't matter because with what I have plan, no one in WOOHP or the world can stop me." Scam said.

"What are you up to?" Yolei said.

"A new weapon of mine: an atomic radiation cannon." Scam said.

"An atomic radiation cannon?! Are you mad?! You could destroy everything with that." Ken said.

"I know, but it's not quite done yet. To finish it, I need a thermal condenser and the only one around is at WOOHP." Scam said.

"So what do you need us for?" Yolei said.

"I can get pass WOOHP's security system. All I needed was an access card and I chose the three of you to get Jerry's great team of spies out of the way." Scam said.

"You won't get away with this." Davis said.

"We'll see about that." Scam said. "By the way, don't bother contacting Jerry. Your signals are being jammed and I took all of your gadgets." He showed all of them on a table in front of the window. "Enjoy your new home." Scam walked away and left them to rot there. They've been stuck in there for a while, but they needed to figure out how to get out.

"There's got to be something we can do." Yolei said.

"If only we could get the sonic disrupting boom-box. The glass would shatter and we could get out." Ken said.

"But it's out there and we're in here." Davis said.

"Wait a second." Yolei said. "I think I have an idea that might work." She held up her wrist device and tried to gain access to something.

"What are you doing?" Davis said.

"If I can find the right signal waves, I might be able to get the boom-box to activate on its own." Yolei said. "It can work if I can just get the right frequency." Yolei tried her best and it wasn't easy, but she found a way to get it to work. The boom-box turned on and unleashed a sonic wave and caused the window to shatter.

"Nice work. We've got to get Scam before he gets to WOOHP." Ken said.

….

WOOHP Headquarters, 3:49 PM

Scam used the access card he took from the three spies and it uploaded a virus in the WOOHP security system for him to get in very easily with him carrying his cannon. He ran down the halls so he could hurry before he got caught.

"Nothing can stop me." Scam said. Jerry was up in his office and working on some papers when he heard his computer go off. He answered the call and saw his spies.

"Hello spies. How's the search for your stalker coming?" Jerry said.

"Bad. It was your old buddy, Tim Scam and he's infiltrating WOOHP to get a thermal condenser to perfect this new weapon of his." Ken said.

"Tim Scam?! Don't worry, we'll stop him." Jerry said. He hanged up and made his way to the lab where he keeps the thermal condenser. However, Scam got there first. The thermal condenser was a small cylinder device and he took it.

"My greatest piece of technology will soon be finished." Scam said.

"I'm afraid that won't be happening." He looked to the door and saw Jerry.

"You think you can stop me?" Scam said.

"You've failed before and you will again, Tim Scam. Hand over the weapon." Jerry insisted.

"You're too late." Scam said. He installed the condenser easily and took aim. Jerry took evasive actions when Scam fired, but it melted part of the wall. Scam ran out and made run for it with confidence that no one can stop him. Scam melted a hole in the wall and jumped out.

"Don't you know that stealing is wrong?" Scam looked ahead and saw the three spies.

"You're too late. Just get out of my way while you can stay pretty." Scam said.

"Make us." Davis said.

"Get ready to use the barrier former." Ken said. Scam took aim and fired, but all three of them formed a barrier around themselves. "Remember, we only got two minutes."

"Two more than we need." Yolei said.

"You can't stop me. No one can." Scam said and he kept firing the cannon. It was dangerous to stay in one spot so the three of them kept moving.

"We've got to do something about that cannon." Yolei said.

"Already on it." Davis said as he and Ken tagged team. They both ran to Scam's sides and rammed him with him caught in the middle.

"Yolei, go for the cannon!" Ken said. Yolei deactivated her barrier. She jumped up and kicked the cannon out of his hands and it broke to pieces on the ground.

"No!" Scam shouted. Davis and Ken turned their barriers off and Scam was surrounded.

"It's over. Give up!" Ken said.

"Never!" Scam said. He created another smoke screen with his own gadgets. All three of them jumped in and tried to ruffle him up, but when the smoke cleared, they actually grabbed each other and Scam was gone.

"Where'd he go?" Yolei said.

"He got away." Davis said.

"Something tells me we'll be seeing him again." Ken said and he had no idea how right he was.

….

Odaiba High School, Odaiba. 7:45 AM

Another day of school started up. Ken and Davis already met up and were heading for class. They were upset over what happened with Scam.

"I can't believe we let a bad guy escape like that." Davis said.

"Don't worry. Scam is a formidable opponent." Ken said. "We'll get him next time." They went in their class, but they had no sign of Yolei. "Where's Yolei?"

"Maybe she's sick." Davis said, but they heard their communication devices. Davis answered his.

"Help!" It was Yolei and she was tied up.

"Yolei?" Both of them said, but they lost the signal. Yolei was kidnapped and was in Scam's clutches again.

"No one can save you." Scam said.

To Be Continued…


	10. It's a Scam Pt2

Davis and Ken just got a distress call from Yolei and it showed that she was being held hostage by someone.

"Yolei's been kidnapped!" Ken said.

"We've got to get to WOOHP right now." Davis said, but they already got woohped before they could do anything as the floor opened up and under them and the both of them fell through the tunnel until they ended up in Jerry's office.

"Hello boys." Jerry said.

"We've got bad news, Jerry." Ken said.

"Yolei has been kidnapped." Jerry said as he had some tea.

"No! Yolei has been kidnapped." Davis said.

"You already knew? Do you spy on us all the time?" Ken said.

"Yes, but that's not it. This is how I found out." Jerry said as he played a video behind him and showed Scam with Yolei tied up and a cloth around her mouth.

"Davis and Ken, hello again." Scam said.

"Tim Scam?" Ken said.

"Yes. He sent a video of this message just a little while ago. We figured he tracked Yolei's address and kidnapped her early in the morning. Listen to what he says." Jerry said.

"As you can see, I have your little friend here." Scam said. "If you want her back, you'll have to use your spy skills and find her. Here's the first clue: Red and blue, you're in Kansas City, what do you do? Stay on the track and try not to lack. Better hurry if you don't want anything to happen to your friend."

"A riddle?" Ken said.

"It is strange. This isn't usually his style, but he might have a trap set up for the both of you." Jerry said.

"So what do we do?" Davis said.

"The only thing we can do is follow his riddle and try to find Yolei." Ken said. "We just need to figure out what his riddle means. He's pointing us to Kansas City, but what does he mean by a track."

"Wait a minute, he might be referring to a train station. As in train tracks." Jerry said.

"It's a good a place as any to start." Davis said.

"Let me just get you a few gadgets." Jerry said as he pulled out a few things. "You should use the signal jamming hairclip, the jet proportion boots, and the magnetizing bracelet. Better hurry. Scam has to be up to something else."

"Thanks. We'll take it from here." Davis said. If they want to save Yolei and stop Scam, they've got a train to catch.

…..

Kansas City Train Station, Missouri. 5:03 PM

Davis and Ken headed straight for the train station in Kansas City. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, but the next clue to where Yolei is has to be on a train or something.

"What do we do? Scam could be hiding out on any of these trains?" Davis said.

"We just need to use our heads." Ken said as they had a look around. Davis looked ahead and saw a train colored red and blue.

"Red and blue. Scam said red and blue. He must be pointing to that train." Davis said.

"Good eye. Let's go. That train is about to leave." Ken said. Both of them headed for the train, but a security guard held out his arms to stop them.

"Tickets?" The guard said.

"We don't have time. A friend of ours needs help and that train will take us to her." Davis said.

"No ticket, no entry." The guard said.

"We don't have time for this." Ken said. Both of them grabbed the guard arms and tossed him over the both of them. The train steamed up and started moving. "Hurry!" Both of them made a run for it. They had to get on before the train got too far away.

"Use the bracelets and climb on." Davis said. Both of them activated their bracelets and held them up. Both of them were lifted off their feet and the magnetic force pulled them both on the side and they started riding with the train. Davis and Ken made their way inside, but saw nothing out of the ordinary. "You see anything?"

"No, but don't let your guard down." Ken said. "I'm going to check the upper carts. You look check this one and the ones in the back."

"Got it." Davis said. Ken went ahead and moved to the next cart. When he did, it caused both of the carts to split apart and had the end Davis was in drag behind. When they got far enough, the tracks changed and Davis went in another direction and neither of them noticed.

…..

Ken kept looking around, but nothing was strange in the carts or with the passengers. He made it all the way to the front.

"You're not allowed to be here." The conductor said.

"Official business sir." Ken said. Nothing seemed strange about this part of the train either. "I don't get it. Davis and I figured it out."

…

Davis didn't find anything either. Neither of them could figure this out.

"I was certain that Scam pointed us to here." Davis said.

"I did." Davis looked up on a screen and saw Scam was on it.

"What are you up to?" Davis said.

"Wait for it." Scam said. In the back, thrusters came out and went off and Davis fell back from the force of the acceleration. "A while back, your end disconnected with the rest of the train and the tracks are set up so you and Ken are going to crash into each other. You got two minutes." A timer started and Davis needed to act fast. He reached for his communicator and got Ken.

"Ken, we've got a problem." Davis said.

"What is it?" Ken said.

"Scam fixed the train. You and I are going to crash right into each other in less than two minutes. We've got to stop them." Davis said.

"Alright. There must be some sort of controller or engine in your half. Find it and use the signal jamming hairclip." Ken said.

"Right." Davis said. He was opening everything he could.

…

"Sorry, but we're making an emergency stop." Ken said as he shoved the conductors out of the way and hit the brakes. It was becoming a rough stop, but he was able to stop it. "There we go. I hope Davis is able to stop his part."

…..

"I can't stop it! Where the heck is this thing?" Davis said as he was tearing the whole cart apart. "You've got to be kidding." He kicked the wall and revealed a secret compartment with the remote receiver in it. "Finally." He took out the hairclip and pinned it on. The train was starting to slow down. Ken and Davis looked ahead and they were about to crash, but the train carts came to complete stop.

"Next time, I think I'll fly." Ken said as everyone was coming off. Then they heard their communication devices going off.

"Nice work. Stopping it with a few seconds to spare is a classic in movies." Scam said.

"What was the point of all that Scam?" Ken said.

"You'll see. Things aren't over yet." Scam said. "Now, follow these tracks until land is no more. Your new vehicle sounds like it can roar. What you look for will be easy to see. It will be the key to where Yolei will be." After that, he hanged up.

"Another riddle?!" Davis said with annoyance.

"Let's hope there actually will be a clue to where Yolei is." Ken said. "The next place he's talking about has to be a harbor with boats since land is no more because of the ocean and boats are a vehicle. Let's get going and follow these tracks." They used the jet proportion boots and flew off. This time to catch their boat.

…..

Gulfport Harbor, Mississippi. 6:24 PM

Davis and Ken went all the way to Mississippi like Scam said. They went down to the harbor and were trying to find the right boat. The problem is that they have no idea which ship is the one they are looking for.

"Which boat do you think is the one Scam wants us on?" Davis said.

"Not sure. It could be any one of these." Ken said. None of these ship drew any suspicion until Ken spotted one that caught his eye. "Look at that one. It has T.S. on it. As in Tim Scam perhaps."

"Let's check it out." Davis said as they went on board. There wasn't anyone around on this ship, but nothing out of the ordinary.

"Let's head below deck." Ken said. They made their way inside the ship and down into the engine room. They went inside and saw a computer.

"I don't think this is suppose to be here." Davis said as they both walked up to it and Davis spotted a key in it. "The key to where Yolei will be."

"I'm not so sure about this." Ken said, but Davis just went for it. He turned the key and the whole ship was starting to shake and a missile was starting to go up. "Oh no. Scam disguised a missile launcher as a ship."

"Let's get out of here." Davis said as both of them made a run for it before the missile was shot into the air.

"Remember what Scam said about the key to be where Yolei will be?" Ken said. "That was a key and since it started the ignition, that missile will lead us to her."

…..

Ken and Davis decided to take the WOOHP Jet because they can catch that missile faster and have more fire power to stop that missile if they needed it.

"Where is this thing even heading?" Davis said.

"I don't know, but as long as we can find Yolei, we'll take it." Ken said and saw where the missile was going to. "Oh no, look where it's heading."

"It's heading towards the city!" Davis said.

"Take a closer look with its trajectory." Ken said. Davis did just that and saw what building it was going to.

"Oh no! It's heading to…WOOHP!" Davis said.

"WOOHP, I did it again." Scam said on the monitor. "You have about thirty seconds till impact." The countdown started.

"I'm getting really, really annoyed with this guy." Davis said.

"I think I have an idea." Ken said. "If I attach the magnetize bracelet to the jet, I can pull the missile away and have it head for a body of water or somewhere that people won't get hurt."

"Just do it!" Davis said. Ken got to work and hooked up the bracelet. He fired a beam and got the missile.

"Here goes." Ken said as he gave it everything have to flew the jet over and tried as hard as it could to pull the missile away. He succeeded and the missile was flying away. Now that, that was taken care of. They needed to get back to WOOHP to find Yolei.

…

Jerry was in his office and he had no idea that all the chasing that was going on lead the spies back to where they started.

"Jerry!" The boys shouted as they ran back inside.

"Davis, Ken? What are you doing back?" Jerry said.

"Scam's clues lead us back to hear. Yolei is somewhere in the building." Ken said.

"That's impossible." Jerry said as he brought up the security cameras. "If Yolei was in the building, I would know." They saw the cameras live, but soon Scam came into view with his cannon repaired.

"Tim Scam!" All three said. Scam faced the computer and pointed his way down the hall and ran off.

"What is he doing? I thought we wrecked that cannon of his." Davis said.

"Now I get it. This whole thing was to distract us while he rebuilt it." Ken said. "Yolei has to be where he pointed. We better get over there and fast." All three of them headed for that floor and it was on one of the upper levels. They were on that floor and looked around.

"There!" Davis said. They looked out a door and saw Yolei hanging by a thread, literally. She was tied to a chair with a rope in her hands that connected her to the door, but she was hanging over edge of the balcony. She looked back and saw them. "What do we do?"

"If we open this door, it will yank that rope right out of her hands." Jerry said.

"And if she loosens her grip, she'll fall right off." Davis said.

"We'll have to race it." Ken said. "As soon as we open the door, Davis, use the boots and we'll fly after her."

"Got it." Ken said. "On three. One…..two….three!" They yanked the door open and the rope slipped out of Yolei's hands and she started falling.

"We're coming, Yolei!" Davis said as he and Ken dived down after her. Meanwhile, Scam jacked a helicopter and aimed his full repaired cannon at the spies.

"I've got you." Scam said. Ken and Davis dived down and reach out for Yolei until they were able to grab her and used their boots to keep them from hitting the ground.

"Look out! Scam has his cannon fix." Yolei said. They saw Scam aiming right at them, but Jerry planned ahead.

"I'll show you that nobody messes with my spies." Jerry said as he pulled out grenade. He took out the pin and tossed it at scam, but it exploded sticky slime instead.

"What is this stuff?" Scam said. He lost control of the chopper and it fell down as it slid against the ground with Scam's cannon smashing to pieces. Yolei was safe and Scam was arrested.

"Make sure he stays locked up." Yolei said.

"Glad that's over with. Are you alright, Yolei?" Jerry said.

"Yeah. Thanks to you guys." Yolei said.

"I'm most impressed. You beat someone like Scam." Jerry said. "You three really are one of my best teams in WOOHP."

"Thanks Jerry." All three said. It is true. If they can beat someone like Tim Scam, they can beat just about anyone, but we'll see about that.


	11. Girl Crazy

New York City, New York. 4:15 PM

"Happy birthday!" A family was celebrating the birthday of their fifteen year old daughter.

"Here you go, Stella." Her father handed her a small box. She opened it up and it was a perfume bottle.

"Love? I've never heard of this kind before." Stella said. She sprayed herself, but her mind went blank and she started to walk out the door.

"I'm here. How's it going?" Her boyfriend came into the room and he thought she was coming to him, but she just walked past him.

"Not worthy of love."

….

Odaiba Mall, Odaiba. 4:13 PM

It's the weekend and everyone was out. Davis hanged back at the mall as he was at the food court and just staring at her.

"Still staring at Kari?" Ken said as he and Yolei walked up to him. "One of these days, you'll have to tell her how you feel."

"You don't get it. I just can't bring myself to do it." Davis said.

"I don't get it. We're in dangerous situations and beat down dangerous guys. How can you not tell a girl you like her?" Yolei said.

"You don't seem to get it." Davis said.

"I think I do." Yolei said. "You're thinking something like you're not worthy of her or fear of rejection. Davis, Kari is one of the nicest girls at school. You don't have anything to be scared about."

"She's right." Ken agreed. "Just go over there and just ask Kari if she would like to hang out. You don't even have to say it's a date."

"Alright." Davis said just so these two will get him off his back. He got up and went to talk to Kari and was about to ask her out, but he saw the light over him was flickering. A beam shot down and pulled him up without anyone noticing. The same thing happened with Ken and Yolei. All three of them were transported inside a WOOHP tunnel and were sliding down it until they hit Jerry's office where he was having a sandwich.

"Hello, spies. Would you care to join me for an afternoon lunch?" Jerry said.

"I should shove that down his throat for running a good chance for me." Davis said.

"So what's the problem this time?" Ken said.

"A lot of disappearances of women are happening around America." Jerry said as he showed a few clips. "One minute they're fine and then they act like they are in a trance and just walk out."

"To think I thought girls were weird when I was a kid, but this is just nuts." Davis said.

"Your mission is to figure out what is happening with these women." Jerry said. "Now, time for the gadgets." Mechanical arms with a trey came down from a roof with a glass bottle, watch, and a bracelet. "You'll be using the track launching watch, the magnetizing bracelet, and invisibility fragrance. One spray will keep you invisible for at least a few minutes."

"That is so cool." Davis said.

"You'll start your investigation in New York. You'll ask the family of a Stella Mence since she was one of the most recent to disappear." Jerry said.

"We better get going. Since men are immature, things are going to get chaotic out there." Yolei said.

"Hey!" Davis and Ken complained.

"Best of luck spies." Jerry said. He pressed a button and the lights flickered as they went through the same way they came in.

…

Mence Apartment, New York. 2:24 PM

The spies went to the apartment and began to ask questions to the parents of what happened before Stella disappeared.

"So you were celebrating her fifteenth birthday party and she just walked out the door?" Yolei said.

"Yes." The father said as he was comforting his wife who was crying. "She said something about not being worthy of love. If that means she broke up with her boyfriend, I'm glad. I never did like him."

"What father does like the guys their daughters date?" Davis whispered.

"Can you tell us anything specific that happened just before she started acting strange?" Ken said.

"Actually, yeah." The father said. "I just gave her, her gift. That's it right over there: the perfume bottle." He pointed to it and they checked it out.

"Love? I've never heard of this kind before. Can you tell us where you got this from?" Yolei said.

"There's a perfume store just a few miles down the road." The father said and that sounded like the next place for them to investigate.

…

Perfume Shop, New York. 4:19 PM

The spies headed for that perfume store. No one was around, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary in a place like this.

"Look, here's a sample of that new perfume." Yolei said.

"Excuse me, but can I help you?" A male employee asked.

"A guy working in a perfume store?" Davis said.

"I'm just saving up some money for college." The employer said. He noticed that Yolei was holding the Love bottle. "If I were you, I wouldn't recommend getting that bottle. He had a lot of returns of it."

"Seriously?" Ken said.

"Yes. I even gave one to my girlfriend. She got one sprayed of it and said something about her not being worthy of love. After that, she just walked away."

"Just like with everyone else." Davis whispered.

"I'll send a sample to Jerry for analysis." Yolei said. She took a little bit and scanned it. She sent the information to Jerry, but caught a small whiff of the perfume and her mind went blank.

"Yolei, are you alright?" Ken asked.

"Not worthy of love." Yolei said and just started to run off.

"Yolei!" Ken called out and both of the guys went after her. With such a big crowd, it was hard for them to keep up with her. Ken took out the track launching watch and fired a small disk and it landed right on her before they lost her.

"It's no use. We can't catch up with her." Davis said.

"We don't need to." Ken said and showed her location with the watch.

…..

Davis and Ken followed Yolei to a warehouse district out in New York. They hanged up on the roof and saw a bunch of women of all ages heading inside.

"What is this? A women's montage?" Davis said.

"These are women that are going missing." Ken said. "They all seem to be in a hypnotic state, but why are they here?"

Come look at this." Davis said as he looked through a skylight. Ken walked over and it looked like a factory and a lab the women were working in.

"Let's get in there and get a better look." Ken said. They opened the skylight and slid their way down and be sure to take cover so no one could see them. They were able to get a closer look and saw that this is where all the perfume is being made. "This is where they make the perfume."

"I don't get it. Who would hypnotized girls just to make perfume and what's all this about not being worthy of love" Davis said. They heard their communication devices go off and saw the results from Jerry analyzing the perfume.

"Jerry got back to us. It says here that the perfume holds fragrances that are used like aromatherapy." Ken said. "Somebody manufactured it with the idea that women aren't worthy of love."

"How do we snap them out of it?" Davis said.

"All we have to do is splash them with water." Ken said. "Look, there's Yolei." They saw Yolei moving few boxes and were heading up the stairs. Both of them moved to catch her. Davis saw a sink and took a beaker and filled it with water. Before Yolei could head back down, they grabbed her, hide, and splashed her with water and she was starting to think clearly.

"What was that for?" Yolei said.

"Looks like it worked." Davis said.

"Yolei, do you remember anything?" Ken said.

"Wait….I'm starting to." Yolei said. "I remember thinking I wasn't worthy of love and I was like some sort of slave."

"Who would do something like this?" Ken said. They heard the doors open up and a jet was coming down.

"Looks like we're about to come find out." Davis said. The doors to the jet opened up and a set of stairs rolled there as a young blonde girl in an aquamarine dress and heels stepped out with all the women lining up and created a path for her.

"Our queen. We are not worthy of love. You are the only one." All the women said as they bowed to her like she was a queen.

"Wait a second, that's Caroline." Yolei said.

"That girl who two timed every guy at our school including us?" Davis said.

"I thought she was into boys." Ken said.

"Hide, she's coming this way." Yolei said as all three of them hid before she reached their level. Caroline went to a table that had her perfume and held a bottle up and was amazed with it.

"Marvelous. It's better than I imagine." Caroline said. All three of them tried to get a better look, but they knocked over a few supplies and Caroline noticed them.

"Whoops." Davis said.

"I remember you three. Get them!" Caroline said.

"Run!" Ken shouted as all three of them tried to make a run for it. However, the hypnotized women grabbed them before they could get very far. They threw them into a cage and was hung over acid.

"I must admit, I'm surprised to see the three of you again." Caroline said.

"We're surprised on what you're doing. Do you mind explaining? We thought you were into guys." Ken said.

"It's simple. I do want all the boys, but I went at it the wrong way." Caroline said. "Instead of making me every boy's dream girl, I'll be their only girl. I manufactured this perfume to lure all women away and once I spray my perfume all around the world, all women will be my slaves and I'll dispose of them."

"So it's just eliminating the competition." Yolei said. "You do know there will be some men too old or too young for you, right?"

"Love knows no age. Sadly, you three won't be around to see it." Caroline said. She turned her eyes to Ken and Davis. "I might be willing to spare you cuties."

"We don't date cheaters." Davis said.

"Suit yourself." Caroline said. She flipped a lever and the cage was starting to lower. Caroline and all the women loaded on the plane.

"We've got to do something." Ken said. "There has to be some way out of this cage."

"What if we used the magnetized bracelets and stick them outside." Yolei said. "They should pull the bars out or pull the cage away from the acid."

"It's worth a shot." Davis said. All three of them held out their bracelets and it was actually working. The bars were pulled out and they jumped out before the cage went into the acid. Luckily, no one heard them.

"We've got to get on that plane before it takes off." Yolei said.

"Already a step ahead." Ken said as he pulled out the invisibility fragrance. He sprayed all three of them and they turned invisible. All of them were able to sneak on board. Caroline is going to get her heart broken again.

…

Caroline was enjoying the flight as she was in the pilot's seat with one of her slaves flying it. The spies snuck on board and the fragrance was beginning to ware off. They bust the door down and Caroline noticed them.

"I thought I left you three to burn in acid." Caroline.

"Not quite. Time that you landed this plane." Yolei said.

"I don't think so. Get them!" Caroline said. All the women raised to their feet and went on the offense. It was crowded and they were doing their best to hold them girls off.

"What do we do? I can't hit a girl." Davis said as he kept shoving them.

"Yolei, get Caroline." Ken said.

"On it." Yolei said. She pushed through and got Caroline, but Caroline fought back as she tried pushing harder.

"You aren't going to stop me this time." Caroline said.

"I think we already have." Yolei said. She tossed Carolin into the piolet and caused her to lose control of the pain as it was starting to head down. Ken pushed his way into the pilot's seat and pulled the controls up. He noticed a lake was starting to come up.

"Time to land this sucker." Ken said. He was able to pull the plane up and have it land in the water.

"Sorry, Caroline, but your ride is over. So is your chances of finding love." Yolei said as she grabbed Caroline and had her pinned down and put cuffs on her. Once that was done, they contacted WOOHP and all the women were cured with them being taken home.

"Excellent work. We'll make sure that all these woman get home safely." Jerry said.

"So what are you going to do? Send me to jail?" Caroline said.

"Nope. Something much worse for you." Yolei said. A black car pulled up and one foot stepped out was all it took for Caroline to be shaking for it was her father.

"Caroline! You are in a lot of trouble young lady."

"No, please." Caroline begged. "Send me to jail. Anything is better than this."

…

Odaiba Mall, Odaiba. 3:48 PM

It was another successful mission, but Davis thought back. Caroline went through a lot of trouble and all the men got upset over losing their girls. Having the girls think they weren't worthy of love made Davis rethink what he should do. He walked right up to Kari.

"Hi, Kari." Davis said.

"Hey, Davis. What's up?" Kari said.

"I was wondering if you like to hang out, just the two of us." Davis said. He couldn't let fear of losing Kari or getting hurt stop him.

"Sure. I don't see why not." Kari said and that paid it off.

"Yes!" Davis cheered.


	12. Parents' Gift

WOOHP prison facility is where WOOHP agents throw in the criminals they've captured. One prisoner was being escorted out for having good behavior and it was Carter Calvin, the actor who kidnapped other actors just to prove that he's the best.

"I hope you've learned your lesson."

"I did. Believe me." Carter said, but he hide a smirk that said he had other plans.

…

Odaiba High School, Odaiba. 3:58 PM

School's out for the day and all the students were heading on home. The three spies were heading home and talking about what they were going to do for the week since it was spring break.

"We could go to a wicked cool party." Davis said.

"I was thinking of something more settle." Yolei said.

"I was thinking that we might be able to do something with our parents." Ken said. "With all the spy stuff we do, we don't really get to hang out with them all that much."

"I think it's a great idea, but what could we do for our parents?" Yolei said. They tried to think of what they could do until they saw a flyer being carried by the wind land in front of them. Davis reached down and grabbed it.

"Check this out." Davis said as he began reading the flyer. "For spring break only, come to the Grand Light hotel in Kōtō. A special discount for you and your family."

"That does sound great, but we all can't afford to pay for that, even at a discount." Ken said. "That place is a five star hotel. There's no way any of us can pay to spend a night there."

"Maybe we can. We might not be able to pay for a whole family, especially since I have three siblings, but I have an idea." Yolei said. "We each ask one of our parents to come with us and maybe the six of us can have a good time together."

"You think that would work?" Davis said.

"Yeah. Each of us just have to chip in." Yolei said. "If we do that, we can pay to spend a couple nights there."

"I say it's a worth a shot and our parents will be flattered we did something like this for them." Ken said. "Of course, we'll have to figure something else out for our other parent."

"We'll worry about that later. We got to get them to agree." Davis said. "Let's just hope no bad guy tries to ruin this for us." All of them agreed on this plan and went to put it in action.

…

Grand Light Hotel, Kōtō. 10:24 AM

The three of them managed to convince one of the parents to go to the hotel and all of them coming together was able to pay to spend the next couple nights at the hotel.

"Hey, we're here." Davis said as he came with his Dad, Jack. Yolei came with her mother, Mona. Ken came with his father, Carl, as well.

"Glad you guys made it." Yolei said.

"I must admit, this place is amazing." Jack said.

"It was so nice of you kids to invite us here." Mona said.

"It will get better too. Mom, how about we go to the spa room and get a nice massage." Yolei said.

"Dad, we've also got to check out the sports field here." Davis said.

"Slow down. We'll have plenty of time to do all of that." Jack said.

"You kids can go check out this place. We'll drop our luggage off in our rooms." Carl said. "How about we all meet each other for lunch around noon, twelve-thirty at the latest?"

"That would sound nice." Mona said.

"Alright. Just call us so we let you know where we are." Ken said as the three of them headed out. Their parents gathered their stuff and headed for their rooms. They went into the elevator and headed up.

"I've got to say, I'm amazed Davis went and did something like this." Jack said.

"I know. The three of us have such great kids." Carl agreed. However, the elevator stopped and the lights went out. "What's happening?"

"That's peculiar." Mona said. The top of the elevator opened and someone jumped in with them. Soon, the elevator got power back and opened up. The three of them stepped out like nothing happened and each had a bracelet on them.

…..

Yolei was able to get a massage set up at a spa. She was in the middle of one right now and was waiting for her mother to show up.

"I'll be right back. Just relax." The massager said as he stepped away. Yolei was completely relaxed and didn't see her mother was coming up to her. Her mother held a bucket of water and grabbed Yolei's head and tried to drown her in it. Yolei grabbed the bucket and was able to break free from Mona's grasp.

"Mom, what are you trying to do?" Yolei said.

"I'm sorry. It was an accident." Mona said, but that was no accident.

….

"Fore!" Davis shouted as he hit a golf ball with a club and it was sent flying as he and Jack were on a golf course. "I never knew golfing could be this much fun."

"I told you that it could be." Jack said as he was on the golf cart. Davis turned away and Jack started the golf cart up. He put it at full speed and tried to run Davis over, but Davis saw it coming and jumped out of the way.

"Dad, what are you doing?" Davis asked.

"Sorry. I lost control of the dumb thing." Jack said as he was pulling an innocent act as well. Something very strange was going on.

…..

Ken and Carl went to the restaurant and it was on a building that allowed them to have a balcony view.

"This looks like a nice spot." Carl said.

"You're right and we have a nice view." Ken said as he stood by the railing to look over. Carl snuck up on Ken and tried to shove him off and made him lose his footing. "What the heck?" Ken tried his best to hold on and used all his might to keep himself from falling and got back on the floor.

"Oops. That was my bad." Carl said, but Ken wasn't thinking it was an accident. All three of them met up at the restaurant. Their parents were eating, but the spies were trying to have a private talk.

"Guys, something really weird is going on." Yolei said. "My Mom just tried to drown me."

"Your Mom is acting weird too? My Dad just tried to run me over." Davis said.

"My Dad is acting strange too. He just tried to push me over the balcony. What is going on with them?" Ken said. He had look and saw all three of them were wearing the same kind of bracelet. "Wait a minute. None of them were wearing matching bracelets before."

"What does that have to do with how our parents are acting?" Davis said.

"I think we need to call Jerry." Ken said. "Will you excuse us? There's something the three of us need to do." All three of them stood up and walked away from the table. When they found a secluded area, they contacted Jerry.

"Jerry, is there anything bad going on in the world right now?" Yolei said.

"Not at the moment. Why? Is something going on?" Jerry said.

"Something's going on with our parents. All three of them just tried to kill us and they acted like they were accidents, but they weren't." Ken said.

"Oh dear. That isn't right." Jerry said. "I'll send a couple agents to investigate, but avoid suspicion. Don't let them know you're on to them." All three of them understood and hanged up. However, all three of them got grabbed by their own parents.

"Dad, what are you doing?" Davis asked.

"Just putting you three to sleep." Jack said. They got out small devices and electrocuted them until all three of them fell unconscious.

…

Yolei was beginning to wake up and saw her Mom was standing right over her.

"Mom?" Yolei asked. "Mom, I had this strange dream that you and Davis' and Ken's Dad were trying to eliminate us."

"Don't worry about it, Yolei." Mona said. "Soon you and the boys will be eliminated." Yolei noticed her hands were tied and saw Davis and Ken were the same as they were in a room that held a room for a steam bath.

"Before you eliminate us, would you explain why you're doing this?" Ken said. They heard someone stepping out from hiding and it was Carter.

"Allow me to explain." Carter said.

"Carter Calvin?! You're suppose to be in jail." Ken said.

"I got out early for good behavior." Carter said.

"Good behavior my foot." Yolei said.

"I know. I am a good actor. Unfortunately the rest of the world won't know that." Carter said. "Because of you three, I got blackballed from acting."

"Ooh. Maybe you should see a doctor." Davis said.

"I don't think it means what you think it means." Ken said.

"It means that no one will hire me." Carter said. "My acting career is ruined and it's all because of you three."

"You did that to yourself by kidnapping people." Ken said.

"Well, since you blackballed me from acting, I'll blackball you three from living." Carter said. "That's why I made sure you three would end up here."

"You set this whole thing up? How did you get our parents to work with you?" Davis said.

"I was able to get a hold of WOOHP technology. The bracelets they're wearing makes them do whatever I say." Carter said. "Dispose of these three."

"Sure, Carter." Jack said.

"Whatever you say." Carl said. They placed all three of them in the steam bath and Carter turned the heat all the way up and just left them. They've been there for a while and it was already becoming unbearable.

"We've got to get out of here or we'll be cooked alive." Davis said as he banged against the door, but it was locked and the increasing heat made it harder.

"We've got to do something, but it's starting to feel like an oven in here." Yolei said as all three of them were becoming soaked in sweat. They didn't had a gadget or anything to get them out and there was no way out. It wasn't looking good for them until the door flew open and they ran outside.

"Are you three alright?" They looked up and saw their savior was Jerry.

"Thanks Jerry. We just need to cool down." Davis said.

"What happened?" Jerry said.

"It was Carter Calvin. He brainwashed our parents and has become a wacko." Yolei said as she tried to squeeze the sweat out of her hair.

"Well, since Carter thinks he's a star, we'll make him see stars." Ken said.

…

Carter took the spies parents out of the city to a cavern he used as his hideaway. They did cooking and cleaning while Carter just sit back and relax.

"If I would have known having a parent would be so much fun, I would have listen to mine more often." Carter said.

"The fun is over." Carter opened his eyes and saw the three spies were able to find him and escaped from their demise.

"Get rid of your kids." Carter said as their parents stood between them and Carter as Carter made a run for it.

"Back off, Dad. I don't want to hurt you." Davis said.

"You would actually hurt your father?" Jack said.

"My real father, no. You, yes." Davis said.

"I think it's time you kids were disciplined." Jack said. He ran up and jumped as he swung his legs around. Davis grabbed them and tossed him to the ground. Mona charged at Yolei, but Yolei grabbed her arms and had her mother pinned to the wall.

"I'll get Calvin." Ken said as he went to go after him, but Carl got in the way.

"That's far enough, young man." Carl said.

"Sorry about this Dad." Ken said. He jumped up and kicked his own Dad in the head and had him hit the wall. Ken went back to go after Carter. Carter was making his way up a ladder, but Ken caught up to him. "What's the rush, Carter?"

"Get lost. I think your Daddy is calling." Carter said and made it out through an opening. Ken had jet proportion boots on and flew out and cut him off. "Fine. It's your fault I lost my career." Carter tried throwing a punch, but Ken blocked it easily and tossed him back.

"You still got a long way to go before you can take me on in a fight." Ken said. He used the boots to give him a boost and tackled Carter. Davis and Yolei were in trouble by their parents, but Ken flew in and had Carter slam into the top of the cavern and drop him down and had him knocked out.

"Nice, but can we get a little help." Davis said as Jack had him in a headlock.

"Just try and rip the bracelets off." Ken said. They were able to reach out and rip off the bracelets and their parents snapped back to normal.

"What happened?" Jack said.

"Why does my head hurt?" Carl said.

"Where are we and who is he?" Mona said as she pointed to an unconscious Carter.

"We're on a…hike. That guy is just taking a nap." Yolei lied.

"Either way, we should probably get back to the hotel." Davis said as they grabbed their parents and left as WOOHP agents dragged Carter back to jail.

"I'm not sure what happened, but I don't think I'll be forgetting this trip." Carl said.

"I don't know how we got lucky to have great kids." Mona said.

"You have no idea how right you are, Mom." Yolei said. They were great since they saved their parents and still manage to have a great time with them.


	13. Spy Takeover Pt1

"Oh man, that one took it out of me." Davis said as he and the others were resting up in his room. Another hard missions was done and over. The three spies have worked hard on their missions lately and it's starting to take a toll on them. "I could sleep for a month after that mission."

"You're telling me. We've been working hard lately." Ken said.

"I know. We better not get another mission for a long time because we deserve a vacation." Yolei said. They didn't get the chance. Davis' bed moved and he slid down a tunnel and Ken and Yolei got caught in an air current. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"That's it. I'm going to give that old man a piece of my mine." Davis said and they all landed right in Jerry's office.

"There you three are. I have great news for you." Jerry said.

"Jerry, no more missions for a while." Ken said.

"Yeah. We've been working so hard these past few days. We're not machines. We deserve to have a break." Yolei said.

"I swear, if you're sending us out again…." "Let me talk." Jerry interrupted Davis.

"You three aren't going on another mission." Jerry said. "Your cries have been answered. You three have done such an excellent job that you've earned a chance to stay WOOHP's five star rated complex."

"No way!" Davis said.

"Are you serious? This is a real thing?" Yolei said.

"Yes." Jerry said. "The man who runs the place is named Tyrone. He is the best spy we have at WOOHP and is currently waiting your arrival."

"This is awesome, Jerry." Ken said.

"We don't know what to say." Yolei said.

"No thanks are necessary." Jerry said. "This is just my way of rewarding you for all your hard work and dedication. Better get going, Tyrone is waiting for you." Jerry pressed a button and the three of them were sent flying through the tunnel again.

…

WOOHP Complex, 12:49 PM

The complex was out in the middle of an open field with nothing, but green grass and blue skies. The three spies were launch out of a golden statue of a coy fish and landed in a pond.

"Well, my spy suit needed a washing." Yolei said as all three of them were soaked.

"Hello. You must be Davis, Ken, and Yolei." They looked up and were met with a dashing looking man that wore a white suit with his black hair that looked messy, but made him look good. "My name is Tyrone. Jerry told you would be coming."

"It's nice to meet you." Ken said as he walked forward and shook Tyrone's hand.

"This place looks amazing." Yolei said.

"Thank you. Only the best of the best in WOOHP are allowed here." Tyrone said. He dug inside his pocket and pulled out three pendants with diamonds in them. "Here, a gift for all three of you."

"They're beautiful." Yolei said as they each took one and put it on.

"Please follow me. I'll show you around and show you to your rooms." Tyrone said. He led them inside and helped them dry off. When they got in, the place looked amazing.

"It's even better on the inside." Davis said.

"You're free to look around." Tyrone said. He took out a remote and pressed a button and four doors were revealed on the upper floors. "During your stay, those will be your rooms."

"Is everything remote control? That would be awesome." Davis said.

"Hold on, there are four rooms. Who's the fourth one for?" Yolei said.

"That would for our fourth guess. Another top notch spy who has also been a help to myself from time to time." Tyrone said. "I would like you to meet Grace." He gestured to another girl that was about their age with flowing brown hair and she looked beautiful to Ken and Davis.

"Hi there." Grace said with Davis and Ken blushing.

"Hi." Davis said.

"It's nice to meet you." Ken said.

"Oh brother." Yolei said as she knew they were going to act like dummies with her around.

"Now that you've all got acquainted, you are free to look around the place." Tyrone said. "I do ask that the four of you join me for a fancy dinner around seven tonight."

"Fancy? I don't even have anything to wear." Yolei said.

"Not a problem." Tyrone said. He pressed another button on the remote and it revealed a hidden closet with everything they need for a fancy dinner.

"This place is awesome!" Ken said.

"It's only the beginning." Grace said. "There's more to come in a place as amazing as this."

…

All of them were having a great time at this complex. Soon, the hour that Tyrone asked to meet with all of them came. All of them got dressed and met Tyrone as he had a table set underneath the night sky.

"It's beautiful out here." Grace said. Davis and Ken got into a little fight as they both tried to pull out Grace's chair. She thought it as amusing and gentlemanly as she took her seat.

"Yeah, act like there isn't any other girl here." Yolei sarcastically said as she took her seat on her own.

"Thank you all for joining me here tonight." Tyrone said. "As it was said earlier, you people are among the best and have earned your right to be here. As a fellow high ranking spy, I'm impressed with how well you do."

"We heard that you are one of the best at WOOHP." Ken said.

"He isn't one of the best. He is the best in WOOHP." Grace said.

"I hate to boast, but it's true." Tyrone said.

"Tyrone plans every step ahead of time and always has some sort of plan of action no matter what the situation is." Grace said. "There hasn't been a mission he's failed in."

"Stop. You'll make me blush." Tyrone said. "Of course, I've heard a lot about all of you. None of you have really failed in your missions and have great traits that make you great spies."

"Our traits?" Davis said.

"Yes, such as yours, Davis." Tyrone said. "Even though you aren't the brightest of spies, you're athletic abilities make up for it. You're quick on your feet and you adapt to any situation. Not to mention your strong will to stand for what you know is right. Ken you're athletic skills and brains are what make you a great spy as well."

"Well, my mother always said I was the complete package." Ken said.

"Not reassuring with the girls." Davis said.

"Of course, I can't forget the lovely ladies." Tyrone said. "Not only are you intelligent Yolei, but you are a mistress on computers and have a fierce spirit."

"Oh, I'm not that great." Yolei said as she was trying to be modest. "What about Grace? None of us really know anything about her."

"Grace showed great promise at a very young age." Tyrone said. "She has great martial art skills, brain, and can hold a strong cover."

"Wow. I never knew all of this was what made us great spies." Ken said.

"Of course. All of you should be proud of your success." Tyrone said. "I would like to see for myself your talents."

"How?" Davis said.

"I do hold a training quarters." Tyrone said. "I want to see how skilled each of you really are. That is until we are done eating."

…

After they were all done eating, all four of them changed into their spy uniforms with Grace's being a violet blue. Tyrone brought them to the training facility in the complex and it had the finest equipment.

"So how do you want us to do this?" Davis said.

"Just a little sparring practice. I want to see your fighting skills from all of your WOOHP training." Tyrone said. "Treat it like you're facing a real enemy."

"Sounds good to me." Grace said as stepped forward. "So which one of you wants to rumble?"

"I have mix feelings about this." Davis whispered. "The bad side is that I have to fight her, but the good side is that we get to be real close. I might even give her an accidental kiss."

"I know. The situation is confusing." Ken whispered.

"For crying out loud. I'll spare with her." Yolei said as she stepped up. They had the pairings and started to spare. Yolei was about to throw a punch at Grace, but Grace grabbed it. Grace wrapped her legs around Yolei and tossed her to the matt. "Wow. She is good."

"I took some martial arts classes before I joined WOOHP and I became a black belt." Grace said.

"I had to be the brave one." Yolei complained. Davis kept swinging his legs at Ken's face, but he kept moving back.

"You'll have to do better than that." Ken said. He flipped over Davis and slid kicked Davis' legs to have him drop to the ground.

"Not bad." Tyrone said.

"I'm just getting started." Davis said. He spun around on his hand and kicked Ken as he tried to block it. Yolei got back up as well as she did back flips and tried a karate chop, but Grace stopped it and flipped Yolei over her.

"I'm afraid I can't compete with her." Yolei said.

"Sorry. I'm not hurting you, am I?" Grace said.

"No. It's only my pride that's getting hurt." Yolei said. The four of them kept going and Tyrone climbed up to a small control room. He had computers scanning each of them.

"All of them are impressive." Tyrone said. All four of them kept fighting, but they heard Tyrone on the speakers. "I'm impressed. Each of you hold great skill."

"How would you know about me? My face keeps eating the floor." Yolei said.

"I know, but your form and technique is saying it all." Tyrone said. "Now, how about we…wait. There's something wrong."

"What's the matter?" Ken asked, but they began to feel the whole place began to shake and the whole place is beginning to fall apart. "What's happening?"

"I have no idea. Just get out while you can." Tyrone said.

"Run for the door." Davis said. All four of them ran for the door, but it collapsed and they couldn't get out. "Now what?"

"Quick, the windows." Grace said and all of them ran to the other side. "I'll give you three a boost."

"No, Grace. You should go first." Ken said.

"We don't have time to argue. Just do it." Grace said as she cupped her hands. She was right. There wasn't any time for them to argue. Grace boosted Yolei up and she climbed out the window. She did the same with Ken and got Davis up there.

"Grace, grab my hand." Davis said. He reached down for her, but the place already collapsed and Davis fell outside. "Grace, Tyrone!"

"We've got to clear this stuff out and hope they're alright." Yolei said.

"Davis, Ken, Yolei, I'm over here!" They heard Tyrone call out to them and saw he was able to get out with him a hall.

"Tyrone, Grace is still under here. She could be running out of air." Davis said.

"Grace isn't harm. Come this way." Tyrone said. All of them climbed over the debris to get to Tyrone. They manage to pull through and got in the hall Tyrone was in.

"Tyrone, where are you?" Yolei said.

"Down this way." Tyrone called out. They headed down the hall in a hurry to make sure Grace was unharmed. When they reached the end, they were in a large white room with the far wall a giant window and they saw Grace, but she was in some sort of jell.

"Grace!" All three said and tried to reach for her.

"I wouldn't get any closer unless you want that to tighten around her." Tyrone said as he stepped out from behind Grace and he had a sinister smirk on his face.

"Tyrone, what is going on?" Ken said.

"It's simple. Grace has become my hostage." Tyrone said. "I had the entire training room collapse on purpose so I can take one of you captive."

"What?" Davis said.

"You three show great promise. So I have a mission for the three of you." Tyrone said. "I want the three of you to eliminate Jerry."

"Say what?" Davis said.

"You're out of your mind." Yolei said.

"There's no way we're going to do that." Ken said.

"I don't think you three have a choice." Tyrone said. "Grace is my prisoner and if you want her to make it out of there alive, you'll do what I say. Oh and don't think about planning against me." He pressed a button on a remote and the necklaces he gave them and they tightened around them so they couldn't take them off. "Those necklaces you're wearing will allow me to see and hear everything you do."

"Why are you doing this?" Yolei said.

"All will be explained once you eliminate Jerry." Tyrone said. "Better get going." A door opened up and they could hear a helicopter that was ready to take off.

"Guys, what do we do?" Davis said.

"There's nothing we can do, but do what he says." Ken said. "Alright Tyrone, but whatever it is you're up too, we'll stop you."

"I highly doubt that." Tyrone said. All three of them ran for the chopper. For whatever reason, Tyrone wants Jerry eliminated. The spies could fight, but they can't risk the life of their friend. They have to eliminate Jerry and there doesn't seem to be anything they can do to stop Tyrone.

To Be Continued…


	14. Spy Takeover Pt2

Ken, Davis, and Yolei thought they were going to have luxury vacation, but ended up being a trick. The owner, Tyrone, tricked them and took their new friend, Grace, captive. He gave them an assignment to eliminate Jerry and it didn't seem like there was anything they could do to stop him. Tyrone is able to see and hear everything they do.

"This is nuts." Davis said as Ken was piloting the chopper they were in. "We aren't really going to get rid of Jerry, are we?"

"Jerry is the boss of WOOHP. There's no way we can get rid of him. Not to mention we've got to warn him about what's going on." Yolei said.

"I don't like this any better than you do, but we don't have a choice." Ken said. "As long as these necklaces are on us, he's able to see and hear everything we're doing."

"How do we know if that's true?" Davis said.

"It's true." Tyrone said over a speaker. "Remember what you're doing this for. Do you want Grace to be constricted by jell?"

"Okay, he can hear and see everything we do." Davis said. "We've got to get these dumb things off." He tried to pry the necklace off, but he couldn't lift it over his head and the strap wouldn't break.

"It's pointless." Tyrone said. "They're made from titanium. You won't be able to break them off so easily."

"I hate to say it guys, but there's nothing we can do. We can't risk Grace's life." Ken said. "All we have to do is hope Jerry thinks of a plan where we can all walk away from this and hopefully throw that Tyrone behind bars."

"I'm afraid that isn't possible and I'll know secret messages when you use them." Tyrone said. "Face it, you won't be able to get out of this. Make sure you tell Jerry goodbye when you get rid of him." Tyrone has thought of everything and there was no way for them to get out of this.

…

Jerry was out on a daily stroll in town. He decided to do some suit shopping as he went in a store.

"This one looks nice." Jerry said as he tried out a new tie.

"They all look the same." Jerry got grabbed by the arm and was thrown into a table. He looked up and saw Davis was the one that tossed him into it.

"Davis? What on earth are you doing?" Jerry asked.

"Sorry, but you have to go." Davis said. He grabbed boxes of suits and tossed them at Jerry, but he lifted the table and blocked it. Jerry smashed through the window and Davis went after him.

"Davis, I don't understand what you're doing. Why are you attacking me?" Jerry said.

"I wish I could tell you, but I can't." Davis said. Davis used his training and kept attacking him, but Jerry easily avoided each of the attacks. Jerry blocked both of his arms in a crane stance and kicked Davis back and made a run for it.

"Get back here." Davis said as he went after him. Jerry thought it was strange that Davis was attacking him like this.

"Going somewhere?" Yolei jumped off a telephone pole and cut off Jerry's route.

"What is the meaning of this? Is this the thanks I get for giving you two such a reward?" Jerry asked.

"Sorry Jerry, but we need to do this." Yolei said. Both of them went to attack him, but Jerry jumped and did a split kick on both of them and kept running.

"I never knew he could be active for someone his age." Davis said.

"How old do you think he is?" Yolei said. "Never mind. We have to go after him." They both got up and ran after Jerry.

"Why don't we just let Jerry escape?" Davis said.

"We can't now since Tyrone just heard you." Yolei said. That's when Davis remembered that Tyrone is listening to them through the necklace.

"I'm an idiot." Davis said. Jerry doesn't get why his spies are attacking him, but he couldn't bring himself to actually fight them. He saw a couple getting out of a topless car and that was his answer.

"Sorry." Jerry said as he snatched the key and jumped in the driver seat and started up. He drove off and the two of them knew they couldn't catch Jerry on foot.

"Now we should let him escape. There's no way we're going to catch him on foot." Davis said. However, a flash of light shined in front of them and a couple motorcycles appear in front of them.

"This guy really does think of everything." Yolei said. Both of them got on the bikes and revved them up and started to chase after Jerry on wheels.

"Great Scott. What has gotten into them?" Jerry said. Jerry took every turn he could to try and lose them, but Davis and Yolei were right on his tail.

"Sorry this had to happen, Jerry." Davis said. Davis lifted up the front wheel of his cycle and slammed it on the back of the car.

"Who taught you how to drive?" Jerry said. Jerry looked ahead and saw the river was coming up. He had an idea and decided to go to max speed.

"No way! What the heck is he doing?" Davis said.

"It looks like he's heading straight for the river." Yolei said. Jerry wasn't slowing down and drove on the dock. Jerry jumped out at the last second and he landed in a small motorboat as the car crashed into the river. Jerry started it up and headed down the river. Yolei and Davis hit the brakes as they reached the docks.

"Now what do we do?" Davis said. They heard something coming up from behind and saw Ken coming at them with a boat of his own.

"Get in." Ken said. Davis and Yolei jumped right in and they headed after Jerry.

"What is going on with my spies?" Jerry said. He heard a motor behind him and saw all three of them together and were starting to come after him. "Will you three please tell me what this is about?"

"We would if we could." Ken said.

"Just give up, Jerry." Yolei said. Jerry saw no way to outrun them. He looked around for anything he could use to help him, but he looked ahead and saw a bigger boat coming at him and there wasn't any time for him to evade it.

"Oh no, Jerry's going to crash." Davis said.

"He knows he should jump out, right?" Yolei said, but it didn't look like that was going to happen. Jerry kept heading right for the boat with no sign of slowing down. All three of them grew worried about him. Then….boom! Jerry crashed right into the ship.

"Jerry!" All three of them shouted.

"Excellent." They heard Tyrone's voice and it was coming from the boat that Jerry just crashed into. "Nice work, spies. Now, come back to the complex and you'll get to see Grace again." His voice cut out and all of them were moping over what happened to Jerry. A person they considered a close friend and made them spies was actually gone. Yolei was in tears.

"I can't believe Jerry is gone." Yolei said. Davis slammed his fist against the boat.

"This is all Tyrone's fault." Davis said with anger.

"You're right. He isn't going to get away with this." Ken said. "Jerry would want us to keep going and finish the mission. Right now…that mission is to bring Tyrone in."

"Yeah." Yolei said as she tried to dry her tears. "I don't care if he can hear that we're coming for him. He should know that we're going to avenge Jerry."

"What are we waiting for? Let's go get this guy." Davis said. Despair turned to vengeance and rage. Tyrone might be powerful, but they won't stop until he goes down.

…

Tyrone's Complex, 7:53 PM

Tyrone waited for the three spies to come back to him as he stood in front of Grace in her jell prison. He heard something land outside and was glad because he knew it was the spies. The door opened and all three of them ran inside and he saw the looks of rage on their faces.

"You rat. You are so going down." Davis said as he made an attempt to move.

"Careful. Don't forget that the grip on Grace will tighten with you getting closer." Tyrone said.

"Look, we did what you said, you psychopath. Let her go." Ken said.

"Fine. I'm a man of my word." Tyrone said as he pulled out his remote. He pressed a button and the jell dissolved away and Grace collapsed on the floor.

"Grace!" Ken called out as all three of them ran to her side. "Grace, are you alright?"

"I think so." Grace said.

"Grace, in case you couldn't hear, Tyrone is a maniac." Davis said. "He had us eliminate Jerry and he has to be stopped. If all four of us team up, we can take him."

"I'm afraid that's not going to happen." Grace said with a sneaky smile on her face. She pulled out six braces and was able to move quickly to place them on each of their wrists. It had some sort of pull on them that they were dragged to the window and were pinned there.

"What is this?" Ken said.

"Alter magnet cuffs. It makes you stick to any surface like a gecko. An invention I created." Tyrone said.

"I don't believe this. Grace, you're with him?" Davis said.

"I knew there was something about her I didn't like." Yolei said.

"Here I thought it was jealousy because I was better than you." Grace said and that touched a nerve on Yolei.

"Holding Grace as my captive was an act to make sure you do what I say." Tyrone said. He pressed another button on the remote and the necklaces everyone wore fell right off.

"I don't understand. You're a WOOHP agent, Tyrone. Why are you doing this?" Ken said.

"Hold that thought." Tyrone said as he reached down and grabbed the diamonds and tossed them behind him. They didn't understand why he did that until they saw they hit something. Something was invisible and it became shown that it was…

"Jerry!" The three spies said.

"I knew you went down to easily." Tyrone said. "You faked your own destruction by jumping out of the boat without being noticed. Then, you hitched a ride and snuck in using an invisibility gadget. That's so typical of you, Jerry." Tyrone put the same cuffs on and he was placed on the window as well.

"Jerry, you're really alive! If I wasn't so confused, I would be cheering." Davis said.

"I figured something strange was going on." Jerry said. "So I faked my own death to throw you off the trail and I could figure out what is going on."

"I expected you would do something like that with the spies keep saying they couldn't tell you their reasons for what they did." Tyrone said.

"That's just like you, Tyrone. You observe, analyze, and anticipated people's actions." Jerry said and turned his attention to his three spies. "I see that you three were forced to do what you did. Just know that I don't blame you. You did what you had to do to save a fellow WOOHP agent."

"Thanks Jerry and we're sorry for getting you in this mess." Ken said.

"Right now, I want to know why you're doing this Tyrone." Jerry said. "I fail to understand why my best WOOHP agent is acting so vile."

"That's just it." Tyrone said. "I'm the best agent you've got in WOOHP. I'm even better than you. I've been waiting for you to retire, but you're so stubborn that you won't. Well, I'm taking actions into my own hands and taking WOOHP for myself."

"That's why you wanted to eliminate Jerry. Without him, you be free to take WOOHP over." Yolei said.

"That's right and there isn't anyone who can stop me." Tyrone said.

"I can't believe this. You know you won't succeed, Tyrone." Jerry said.

"Who's going to stop me?" Tyrone said. "You four are the only ones that know the truth and there's no one who can match my skill and brain. Grace, finish them off. I'm heading to WOOHP to claim what will be mine. When you're done, meet me there."

"As you wish." Grace said and both of them left the room. Grace went to find something to finish off Jerry and the three spies. Tyrone left for the helicopter so that he could go and take WOOHP.

"I can't believe that the best spy at WOOHP is turning against me like this." Jerry said. "How often does a fellow employee keep betraying me?"

"Don't worry about it, Jerry." Davis said.

"Yeah. We'll figure out some way to get out of this." Yolei said.

"That's right. He hasn't won yet." Ken said.

"I appreciate that, but I really don't see how to get out of this." Jerry said. "These cuffs are well made and hard to move your arms. It will be difficult to get out of this and even harder to defeat Tyrone."

"You got that right." Grace said as she came back into the room and she was pushing a giant machine that looked like a laser.

"Grace, why are YOU doing this?" Davis said. "What reason could you have for serving someone like Tyrone?" Grace just ignored the question as she took aim with the laser.

"Stand still. This will be over before you know it." Grace said. Is this really where it ends? Have the spies really met their match?

To Be Continued….


	15. Spy Takeover Pt3

Tyrone succeeded in taking Jerry, Davis, Yolei, and Ken captive. They were being restraint and the person they thought was their friend, Grace, turns out to be working with him. She came in with a laser and was ready to fire.

"Stand still. This won't hurt a bit." Grace said.

"Of course. This is going to hurt a lot." Davis said.

"Guys, I want you to know that I love you all." Yolei said as she was starting to panic.

"Stay calm." Ken said.

"There must be some way out of this." Jerry said, but it wasn't looking good for them. Grace took aim with the laser and fired it. The first person it was heading to was Davis and there was no way for him to avoid it. Davis closed his eyes, but never felt the laser hit him. Instead, he got free movement of his left arm.

"What?" Davis questioned. He saw the laser blast the other cuff and he got free. Grace repositioned the laser and freed the others as well.

"There we go." Grace said and she was starting to act like her nice self again.

"Let's get her!" Davis said as he went to attack her, but Yolei grabbed onto him and stopped him.

"Open your eyes you idiot. She just set us free." Yolei said.

"I don't understand. I thought you were working for Tyrone." Ken said. "Why did you decide to set us free?"

"I was never on Tyrone's side." Grace said.

"I get it. You were a double agent all along." Jerry said. "Working for Tyrone was just a mere act while you were still working for WOOHP the entire time."

"That's right." Grace said. "I'm sorry I couldn't contact you sooner about this, Jerry. I overheard Tyrone talking about his plan I needed him to believe I was on his side. So I put up an act to have him believe that."

"You outsmarted the best agent in WOOHP?" Ken asked.

"It wasn't easy. I've done some things I'm not particularly proud of, but I needed to gain Tyrone's trust." Grace said. "If I would have contacted anyone in WOOHP, he would have intercepted the message. So I had to make this unauthorized solo mission. I needed to wait until his plan went into action to try and stop him."

"I understand Grace." Jerry said. "Tyrone is obviously a devious and deceptive man. However, it's going to take more than one person to end his madness."

"I guess that's where we come in." Davis said.

"Yes. If Tyrone wishes to take over WOOHP, he's going to have to do it with a fight." Jerry said.

"Grace, do you know if there's another jet or something we can use to get there?" Ken said.

"Yeah." Grace said.

"Good. We need to get going." Jerry said. "Keep in mind that you three need to be careful. This might be the most dangerous enemy you have ever faced."

…

WOOHP Headquarters. 8:03 PM

Tyrone already arrived at WOOHP headquarters. Since he was a fellow agent, he could get in very easily. He walked down the hall until he came up to the elevator. He knew where Jerry's office was and decided to head straight for there.

"At last. All of it will soon be mine." Tyrone said as he rode the elevator all the way up. He stopped on the right floor and made his way right into Jerry's office and stood behind his desk and got to work on his computer. "Now, to access all the files only Jerry could get into. Once I learn all the secrets that even I don't know, WOOHP can officially be mine."

…

Jerry and his spies were able to get a jet and were flying through the air in a hurry to get to WOOHP headquarters before Tyrone took full control of it.

"So what is the plan once we get there? How are we suppose to take down WOOHP's best agent?" Davis said.

"Grace, you were able to get close enough to this guy. Do you know any weaknesses of his?" Yolei said.

"Not sure. Tyrone knows how to keep secrets from everyone, even from those who were the closest to him." Grace said.

"Looks like we're just going to improvise." Ken said.

"That's what you spies do best." Jerry said.

…..

Tyrone was working on the computer in Jerry's office to gain all of WOOHP's secrets. Of course, he had security cameras and other detection devices were up and he picked up on a signal of a flying object heading towards WOOHP.

"Oh Grace, I had my suspicions you weren't loyal to me." Tyrone said. "Don't these people see their efforts are all for nothing?" He pressed a button and an alarm went off with all the doors and windows being caged shut. The spies jumped out of the jet and parachuted right at the front door.

"Oh no. Tyrone has initiated the emergency lockdown system." Jerry said. He tried the manual override on the console outside, but it wasn't working.

"I can't get in touch with anyone on the inside. Tyrone is blocking the signal." Ken said.

"How are we going to get inside? Tyrone must have all the entrances shut." Grace said.

"Luckily I have a few gadgets on me that will get inside. Such as the hers ring." Jerry said.

"Sweet, I love this one." Yolei said. She put it on and was slicing a hole into the door for them to get in. Davis and Ken kicked it down and they were able to get in the building.

"Tyrone must be in my office. We've got to hurry." Jerry said as they ran through the halls. However, Tyrone can see their every move.

"I don't have time to deal with them personally and I need these files." Tyrone said. He plugged in a flash-drive and got to work on the computer. All five of them were running down the halls, but saw a bunch of robots were starting to come out and get in their way.

"Oh no. Tyrone is able to access all WOOHP technology in the building." Jerry said. "He's using it to try and slow us down."

"What do we do?" Davis said. They heard Grace whistle and saw she had an open door with stairs.

"Come on." Grace said and all of them ran up the stairs. It took them a while, but they were finally able to reach Jerry's office, but it was already empty.

"Where is he?" Yolei said. Jerry brought up the security cameras and spotted him.

"There he is. It looks like he's heading for the roof as a means for escape." Jerry said.

"Not unless we stop him." Ken said.

"Oh no. This is bad news." Jerry said. "Tyrone has copied top classified files that only the head of WOOHP such as myself can have access too."

"Let's get moving." Davis said as he and his friends hurried to the roof.

"You go on ahead. I'll try to get WOOHP back to normal." Jerry said. Tyrone made the way up to the roof and used his remote control to program the helicopter to go on autopilot. The chopper started up and was heading straight for the roof. It looked like Tyrone was going to escape with those classified files.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Yeah. What's the rush? We haven't given you you're beating yet." Tyrone knew who it was behind him as he turned around to face the three spies.

"I'll admit, you're quicker than I thought." Tyrone said. "I'm afraid you are too late. I have all the secrets of WOOHP and no one can stop me. Once I've read everything that is on those files, WOOHP will be mine no matter what you do."

"That's what you think." Yolei said. She held out the ring and fired the heated laser and sliced off the tail and blades of the helicopter so he couldn't getaway.

"Now you've got nowhere to run." Davis said.

"You think I'm afraid?" Tyrone said for he still had no look of worry on him. "You children are no match for me. All your WOOHP training is useless against me because I know all the moves."

"We'll see about that." Yolei said as she held out the ring, but Tyrone acted faster. He jumped and leaped out in front of them. He was able to grab Yolei's arm, take the ring off, and toss her to the ground.

"That's it!" Davis said as both he and Ken tried to give him a kick to the gut, but he grabbed both of their legs and tossed the both of them.

"I've analyzed all three of you. There isn't anything you can do that I won't see coming." Tyrone said as he turned to face them and tossed the ring to the ground. Grace tried to lend them a hand and attack from behind. She jumped and led with her legs, but Tyrone turned and block her attack.

"No way!" Grace said. He grabbed her legs and tossed her with the others.

"It was a nice attempt." Yolei said.

"We have to get inside his head. We need to expect what he's expecting." Grace said.

"Meaning?" Davis said.

"If you're thinking about doing one thing, go and do another." Grace said.

"Are we just going to stand out here or are we going to fight?" Tyrone said. Ken and Yolei acted first Yolei attacked high and Ken attacked low, literally. Tyrone jumped through the space between them.

"Man, he won't stay in one spot." Yolei complained.

"Would you like me to do just that and make it easy on yourselves? I'm willing to be merciful on novices." Tyrone said. Ken and Yolei kept attacking him, but he easily avoided both of them. He thrusted his hands forward and pushed the two of them back. Davis decided to jump up and attack from above, but Tyrone acted faster and drove his elbow into his gut.

No matter what we do, he counters us." Ken said. "Is there any way to get pass his guard?" Grace attacked this time. She tried a right hook, but Tyrone grabbed her arm and flipped over her over him. Ken tried again and tried to kick him, but Tyrone blocked it with his own leg and used that same leg to kick Ken right in the head and had him roll near the edge.

"Are any of you ready to give up?" Tyrone said.

"Do you love to hear yourself talking because it's driving me nuts?" Davis said.

"I told you I can tell what you're going to do and counter it. There's nothing you can do." Tyrone said.

"You don't know that. People say I'm unpredictable. See?" Davis said as he took off his belt and started twirling it around and Tyrone thought it was strange.

"What are you going to do? Are you going to use it like a whip?" Tyrone said. Davis just acted and had the belt lasso and clasp around Tyrone's arm. "What is this? This isn't what we learned in training."

"It's called street fighting. Anything goes." Davis said and used his spare arm to pound around on Tyrone's fist and chest, finally getting an upper hand against him.

"Davis, grab the drive that he has." Yolei said.

"Oh right." Davis said and struck Tyrone in the gut with his knee. Davis dug around in Tyrone's pocket and took the drive. "I got it."

"You impudent brat." Tyrone said as he spun his arm around and Davis was force to let go of the belt. "Give that back."

"Make me." Davis said. Grace jumped on Tyrone's back and had him in a headlock, but Tyrone was able to break free and toss her off and right into Davis. Yolei tried an axe kick, but Tyrone stopped her. Ken ran in to help, but he had Yolei ram into him and tossed the both of them to Davis and Grace.

"I won't ask again. Give me that drive, right now." Tyrone said.

"I don't think that will be happening." Tyrone saw Jerry showed up and had backup with him as each of them had a blaster.

"Perfect timing." Davis said.

"A few minutes would have been nice too." Ken said. Tyrone was backing up to the edge.

"You have run out of options this time, Tyrone." Jerry said.

"Not quite. I needed to have some sort of fun while I was here." Tyrone said. He held his arms out and leaned back as he fell over the edge. Everyone gathered around, but he already completely vanished, but they did see some sort of trail of smoke.

"Another escape route planned. He was still a step ahead of us." Grace said.

"Here, I manage to get the drive. At least he doesn't have this." Davis said as he held it out.

"Great job." Jerry said as he took it. "I've also regain control of WOOHP. At least he failed this time."

"Something tells me we haven't seen the last of him." Ken said.

"No matter. I'm proud of each of you. You served WOOHP well. You saved the best spy organization in the world from falling into the hands of a mad man." Jerry said.

"He's right." Grace said. "The three of you did well and should be proud of that. You actually beat Tyrone before he could succeed. No one has ever done that before. At least that's a small victory."

"Yeah. We did do great." Davis said. "So Grace, I was wondering if you would like to join me for dinner."

"Why should she have dinner with you?" Ken said.

"Maybe because I got the drive." Davis said.

"Boys, I'm flattered and everything, but I'm afraid my boyfriend wouldn't like that very much." Grace said.

"Boyfriend!?" Ken and Davis said and they were down in the dumps.

"That figures." Yolei said.

…

Tyrone was able to retreat into a small and dark room. He might not have the WOOHP files, but he knew those spies were going to be a problem in the future. He was looking over everything about all three of them.

"Interesting. They've made some enemies in their past missions." Tyrone said. "Those three children have no idea who they're up against."


	16. Start a WAR

Down at the bottom of the ocean was a submarine that tried to stay hidden from the outside world. On board were three of the bad guys our three spies have defeated: Caroline, Carter, and Arrafin. They just lay back in a couch and were waiting around.

"I was expecting more for a tour of the sea." Caroline said.

"Who even invited us here?" Carter said.

"Whoever did it got us out of jail. I just wish our host would show himself." Arrafin said.

"I'm right here." They looked and saw that their host was Tyrone.

"Who are you?" Carter said.

"My name is Tyrone. I use to be an employee for WOOHP, but not anymore. I've brought you three here because I thought we could work together to eliminate those three spies that got in our way. Welcome to WAR: the WOOHP Annihilation Revenge. Our ultimate goal is to have revenge on WOOHP and destroy those spies. I just need to know if you're in."

"You mean we can have revenge on Yolei and her friends?" Caroline said. "I'm in. I owe her payback after she ruined my chances of happiness."

"You can count me in. It's because of Ken and his friends that I lost my acting career." Carter said.

"Davis ruined one of my favorite activities and they ruined what I've always dreamed of." Arrafin said.

"Excellent. Now, all we need is a plan." Tyrone said. All of them tried to think of a plan that could help them get rid of those spies once and for all.

"Wait…I think I got one." Carter said.

…..

Odaiba High School, Odaiba. 1:16 PM

It was just another hard working day at school for our three spies. Ever since their encounter against the treacherous Tyrone and they lost track of him, things have gone back to normal for the three of them, but they still couldn't help themselves from worrying.

"No word on what happened to Tyrone." Yolei said.

"That isn't good. With someone who holds the skills of Tyrone out in the world, it's not safe for anyone." Ken said.

"Guys, you're worrying too much. The next time we cross paths with him, we'll beat him down into the next century." Davis said.

"I don't think we should be taking this lightly, Davis." Ken said. "You've seen what Tyrone is capable of and he could strike again at any moment."

"You're worrying too much. Maybe we should just take a break from this whole thing with Tyrone." Davis said.

"Davis is right. After all, there's no guarantee that Tyrone is going to strike again." Yolei said. She started to walk on ahead, but bumped into someone and caused her to drop her books and her glasses. "Oh man. I'm sorry."

"No it's my fault." That was male voice that was helping her out. He grabbed her glasses and placed them on her face. She got a clear look at the guy and saw it was a handsome man with blonde hair and he was wearing their school's outfit.

"Hello." Yolei said as she acted hypnotized as the man helped her up.

"Hi. My name is Silvio. I'm new to town."

"I'm Yolei."

"Welcome to Odaiba. My name is Ken."

"Nice to meet you. My name is Davis."

"It's nice to meet all of you. You know, Yolei, you're kind of cute. I was wondering if you would like to go out to dinner with me." Silvio said.

"Really? I would love to." Yolei gleefully said.

"I guess he likes the direct approach." Ken whispered to Davis said.

"With a face like that, all the ladies probably want him to ask them out." Davis whispered back.

"Davis, I heard you're quite the skilled soccer player. Maybe you and I could play a game." Silvio said. "As for you Ken, I heard of this new science exhibit and science is your best subject. I can show you where it is later."

"That does sound cool." Davis said.

"I don't see why not." Ken said.

"Thanks. I'll see you guys later." Silvio said and walked past them.

"That was weird. He seemed like he knew us and wanted to get to all of us." Ken said.

"Maybe he's just trying to make some friends since he's new." Davis said.

"I guess that makes sense." Ken said.

"Who cares? He's a dreamboat." Yolei said. That was when the floor opened up underneath them and they headed down one of WOOHP's tunnels until they ended up in Jerry's office. "You always seem to fine the right moments, Jerry. I just met this gorgeous guy."

"I'm sorry to stop your gawking, but I've got troubling news for the three of you." Jerry said. "WOOHP security has just informed me that three enemies of yours have been released from jail, but I'm afraid they might seek revenge."

"You're kidding me." Davis said.

"Three enemies we've locked away are just gone? That's not good at all." Ken said.

"No it isn't. You three have to be on the lookout." Jerry said. "Knowing criminals, they probably want revenge and we'll make sure that they have that revenge."

"Thanks for the warning. I'm guessing you're going to give us some gadgets to protect us." Yolei said.

"You know me so well." Jerry said as he showed them their gadgets. "I'll give you the microphone earrings to amplify sound, the nitro cool breath spray to give your breath a freezing blowing affect that also makes it minty, and electronic lasso grenade. All you have to do is toss it and it will coil your victims in threads that will give them an electric charge."

"Thanks, Jerry. We'll keep our eyes open if we see anything." Ken said.

"Can we go now? I've got a date I need to get ready for." Yolei said and for the sake of Yolei-not-bothering-them, they should just let her go.

…..

Odaiba High Soccer Field, Odaiba. 4:58 PM

Silvio and Davis met up when school was over. Silvio took him on in a game of soccer and Silvio was playing like he was a professional. Davis tried to keep up with him and tried to slide the ball from him, but Silvio jumped over him with the ball.

"Whoa!" Davis said. Silvio dribbled down to the goal and landed one right through the net. "Wow, Silvio! You really know how to play the game."

"It's nothing really." Silvio said.

"Nothing? That looked amazing." Davis said.

"Thanks. I've got to go and pick up Yolei for dinner." Silvio said as he waved to Davis and ran off. Davis thought Silvio was pretty cool. He went to get the ball, but he noticed something was strange. The ball literally went through the net with there being a giant hole in it.

"Either Silvio is stronger than he looks or this net is a default." Davis said.

…

Silvio met up with Yolei for their date and it was at a fancy restaurant.

"Silvio, this is amazing, but how can you afford it?" Yolei said.

"You don't need to worry about that. Just have a great time." Silvio said.

"So far, we're off to a great start." Yolei said.

"That's great. I want you to have one of the best times of your life because a girl like you deserves it." Silvio said as he reached out and grabbed her hand over the table.

"You're so bold and direct and I'm finding that charming." Yolei said. They just stared at each other, but Yolei felt some strange tingling sensation coming from her hand and she withdrew it.

"Are you alright?" Silvio said.

"I don't know. Maybe my hand was falling asleep." Yolei said, but it felt more like that feeling was coming directly from Silvio and not in a pleasant way.

…

The next day, Ken headed for this science exhibit that Silvio talked about. He was standing outside and was just waiting for Silvio to show up.

"I wonder where he is." Ken said as he looked at his watch. He failed to notice a hand reach out from behind him and grab onto his arm. "What?" The arm tried to pull him in, but Ken resisted. Ken grabbed the sleeve and tried to pull back. The hand let go and the sleeve ripped off. "That was weird. Ken looked behind the bushes, but there wasn't anyone.

"Ken!" Ken looked and saw Silvio. "Sorry that I'm late.

"It's fine." Ken said. He looked down on Silvio's wrist and saw his sleeve was torn and it matched the piece of fabric Ken just ripped off. Something strange was going on and Silvio was the source.

…..

The spies decided to group together and talk about what has been happening and they all agreed that it had something to do with Silvio.

"There is something not right with Silvio. He played like a professional and kicked a ball right through the goal." Davis said.

"I know." Yolei said. "When he grabbed my hand, it got a little hot like it was settling near a hot iron."

"Yeah and someone came and grabbed me. When I ripped off his sleeve, Silvio had the same rip and the fabric matched." Ken said. "I asked him a few questions about him. I tried to do research on where Silvio came from, but I can't find any records about him."

"You think we should investigate?" Davis said.

"I think we should. Let's head over to Silvio's place." Ken said.

…

Silvio's Apartment, 3:29 PM

The three of them were climbing down the side of an apartment building until they came across the window that should be Silvio's apartment.

"This should be where he's staying." Yolei said.

"Let's get in there and get some answers." Davis said.

"Wait." Yolei said.

"What is it?" Ken said.

"I hear something." Yolei said as she used the microphone earrings. She heard some sort of mumbling, but she couldn't tell who it was. "Someone's in there, but I can't tell who it is."

"Let's find out!" Davis said as he jumped back and smashed through the window with Ken and Yolei diving in. When they got in, the apartment looked more like a lab. "What kind of apartment is this?"

"I'm not sure." Ken said. He had a door open up and was surprised to see what was behind it. "Guys, look at this." They looked inside and saw Silvio and it looked he was recharging.

"Silvio?!" Yolei said.

"It looks like he's an android." Ken said. Silvio started back up and went into battle mode when he saw the three of them.

"I have a feeling he's been expecting us." Davis said.

"Let's get him!" Ken said as he was the first to attack. He tried a round house kick, but Silvio caught it and punched him in the gut. Yolei and Davis went to lend him a hand. Silvio reached out and took Yolei's glasses off her face.

"Hey!" Yolei complained, but ended up getting kicked in the gut. Davis tried grabbing him, but Silvio brushed him off and tossed him over to the wall.

"How is he doing that? It's like he knows how to fight us." Davis said.

"I think he was analyzing our bodies and everything about us the entire time." Ken said. "He must have been looking for ways to defeat us." Silvio got on his hands and started spinning around on them as he kicked all three of them with his legs. Silvio grabbed onto all of them and chained them against a pole on the ceiling and attached tubes to them.

"That could have gone better." Davis said.

"Where did a robot like him come from?" Ken said.

"From me." Someone said as a door opened up and they saw a familiar face.

"Carte Calvin?!" Ken said. "I don't believe it. You sent this robot after us?"

"That's right. This guy was design for the sole purpose of taking you three down." Carter said.

"But how? How could someone like you have created a robot like this?" Yolei said.

"I've got friends in high places." Carter said. "I have you three, but I'm not done yet. It's time to get rid of your boss once and for all."

"No way you can beat Jerry." Davis said.

"We'll see about that." Carter said and had Silvio come with him as those two were about to leave. "While that's happening, those tubes will drain you of all your energy until there's nothing left. Enjoy the show. It's going to be a WAR." He left with that and the energy drainage started as fluid was starting to come out of him.

"We've got to do something fast or else we won't have anything left." Davis said.

"You're right. We'll figure out this thing with Carter later." Ken said and tried with all of his strength to lift his legs over him. He was trying to get the nitro cool breath spray. This is where all his WOOHP endurance is put to the strength and he was able to have it land in his mouth.

"Hurry, Ken. I'm getting exhausted." Yolei said. Ken tried to pull himself up and pulled the cap off and sprayed it in his mouth.

"There!" Ken said as he relaxed. He blew his breath and it unleashed a cool mist that froze the chains and the cables. They were able to break free, but needed to relax.

"Are you all doing okay?" Davis said.

"We just need to catch our breath. We have to get moving though. Jerry is going to need us." Yolei said.

….

WOOHP Headquarters. 5:48 PM

Jerry was doing his normal office work on his office computer and by office work, he was really playing a video game. He hit paused when he felt a shake in the building.

"What was that?" Jerry asked. That was when Silvio bust through the ceiling. He grabbed Jerry and tossed him over his desk. "Young man, that is not appropriate behavior."

"I have orders to eliminate you." Silvio said.

"Is that so?" Jerry said as he took a fighting stance. He tried every one of his martial art attacks, but Silvio was faster and was able to block each of his attacks. Silvio grabbed him by the leg and slammed Jerry on the floor.

"Didn't your creator program you to respect your elders?" Silvio turned around to face all three of them.

"Change of orders: eliminate all four." Silvio said. Yolei and Davis jumped up to attack him, but he held out both of his arms and grabbed the both of them by the necks.

"Carter had to have programmed this machine to counter all of our attacks." Ken said. Silvio banged Davis and Yolei together and tossed them into the wall. Jerry tried an aerial kick, but Silvio bowed down and Jerry hit his own desk. "Attacking like this is pointless."

"Glad you see that." Silvio said.

"But even you have weakness and you're still machine." Ken said. He jumped up and got behind Silvio. Ken held out the electro lasso grenade. It released wires around Silvio and electrically shocked him.

"Malfunction! Malfunction!" Silvio repeated.

"He was program to counter us, but not our gadgets." Ken said. He kicked Silvio to the ground. Davis took a metal rod and started smashing Silvio to pieces.

"Glad that's over, but what happened to Carter?" Yolei said.

"Hang on. This machine was given new orders when you three showed up." Jerry said. He took a microphone earring and dug around Silvio's pieces until he found what he was looking for. He hooked up both pieces to his computer and found an audio transmission. "Listen to this." He put it on speaker.

"Respond. Respond. The dumb thing isn't working." Carter said.

"So much for your big plan."

"I know that voice. It's Caroline." Yolei said.

"Those spies must have destroyed it. You should have finished them on the spot."

"That's Professor Arrafin." Davis said.

"Shut up, fish lips." Carter said.

"Enough. It doesn't matter now."

"Tyrone!" All four of them said.

"They might have won today, but they won't win against WAR." Tyrone said and the transmission was cut off.

"They're all working together." Ken said.

"Tyrone must have wound up all our enemies together." Yolei said.

"So that was his angle." Jerry said. "We're up against a greater threat, spies. We must be ready because this WAR is a dangerous organization and it looks like we're in a war."


	17. Kendo Can Do

Kendo Class, Odaiba. 6:52 PM

"That was a great workout."

"I told you that kendo would be a great way to pass the time and helps your muscles." Two guys just got done with a kendo lesson. They were walking way, but two dressed up men came down behind them and whacked the both of them in the back of their head. The two people grabbed both the guys and dragged them.

…

Odaiba High School, Odaiba. 12:20 PM

It was lunch period for our spies. They were passing down the hall and decided to eat outside. They turned a corner when Davis nearly got whacked in the head by a wooden stick.

"Sorry about that." They met with a kid that was younger than them with short brown hair.

"How's it going, Cody?" Yolei asked.

"Hi, Yolei. I'm sorry for the scare. I was just doing some self-practice in my kendo lessons." Cody said.

"Kendo?" Davis said as he grabbed Cody's kendo stick and tried swinging it himself. "That's teaching people how to use a sword. That sounds pretty cool."

"Watch it before you hit someone." Yolei said. Cody reached out and took his kendo stick back. "Why are you practicing? Don't you always take lessons with your grandfather as your teacher?"

"Yes, but my grandfather told me it's important to keep up with my training. That's why I practice every chance I can get." Cody said. "I should get going." He gathered all his stuff and left.

"That's some kid." Ken said.

"He might be serious all the time, but Cody's a great kid." Yolei said.

"I guess. Right now, let's eat." Davis said as he opened up his lunch box to eat. "Wait, where the heck is my lunch?" There was a vacuum coming from the box and all three of them got pulled into another one of WOOHP's tunnels. "This isn't a woohping! That was just plain weird." All of them landed in Jerry's office and he was finishing his own lunch.

"Hello spies. I ask if you would like to join me for lunch, but I'm afraid you got here too late and I'm nearly done." Jerry said.

"How did you get us here out of my lunch box and is that my lunch you're eating?!" Davis said.

"We've got a situation." Jerry said as he showed a list of people. "Many civilians have gone missing and we can't find out why."

"Is there a connection between any of them?" Ken said.

"Only one." Jerry said. "They all take lessons in the Japanese form of wielding a sword: kendo."

"Kendo? That's what Cody was doing." Davis said.

"You need to figure out who is behind these kidnappings and what reason that person would have." Jerry said. "Now, time to give you your gadgets." Mechanical arms came out and showed them their gadgets of gum, a pen, and a silk belt. "Today you will have thinning gum, gum that you chew and helps you squeeze out of tight places, the lock picking pen that you stick inside any lock and it will become unlock, and the agility belt. It's our latest gadget. You wear it and it increases your agility, but the more you use it, the more of a headache you get."

"I have a feeling this one is going to be fun." Davis said.

"Then, I better not keep you waiting." Jerry said as they grabbed their gadgets and the couch flipped over with them going down.

…..

Kendo Class, Odaiba. 1:39 PM

"According to the information we received, this is where the last kidnapping happened." Ken said. They looked around to see if they could find anything out of the ordinary. "Do you guys see anything?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary." Yolei said. Davis looked around, but he felt he stepped on something as his foot rolled. He looked down and saw some sort of black handle.

"What's this thing?" Davis said. He picked it up and saw it had a sticker of a tiger on it.

"It looks like a grip or a handle." Yolei said.

"Maybe Jerry knows what it is." Ken said. Before they could do anything about it, two masked figures that looked like kendo warriors came down.

"Who are these guys?" Davis said. Both of them pulled out a kendo stick and started swinging it at all three of them.

"You guys wouldn't know anything about sword fighting, would you?" Yolei said.

"Nope." Both of the boys said. Both of the attackers swung the sticks and whacked the three of them around with great speed and strength and they didn't had anything to protect themselves.

"Who the heck are these guys?" Ken asked, but got hit in the stomach. Davis and Yolei tried to back away from these creeps.

"I'll get them." Davis said as he ran over a wall and tried kicking one, but he ducked down and whacked Davis in the back. "Man these guys are good."

"You guys wouldn't hit someone with glasses?" Yolei said, but they did just that as they both whacked her on her sides, her knees to have her drop, and on her shoulders to have her drop completely. Both of them left it at that and ran away.

"That was weird." Ken said.

"That was also embarrassing. We just got our butts kicked so easily when we've taken down much tougher guys." Ken said.

"In our defense, no one used those wooden sticks to discipline us." Davis said. "At least they didn't get this handle thing."

"Let's get it to WOOHP and get some ice packs." Ken said.

…

Davis' Apartment, 7:02 PM

They decided to go straight to Davis' apartment to figure out what they are going to do and have some icepacks for those blows they took.

"You guys are lucky my parents stock up on icepacks and others use to treat sores and injuries." Davis said.

"Well, you always push yourself." Ken said. "So what do you think that was about? What do you think those masked weirdos wanted from us?"

"Not sure." Yolei said.

"Yolei, you seem close to that Cody kid and he takes kendo." Davis said. "Do you know anything about this kendo stuff that might be able to help us?"

"I've only seen Cody do it." Yolei said.

"In that case, we should totally just grab some gear of our own and show those guys what it means to hold a sword." Davis said.

"What is it with you and sword fighting today?" Yolei said. They heard their communication devices go off and Yolei answered it to show Jerry.

"Spies, we finished analyzing that object you brought us." Jerry said. "It's actually the piece of a kendo stick, but the insignia on it helps us tell who it belongs to."

"You mean that tiger?" Davis said.

"Yes. It's the sign of a kendo sensei named Taisho Makata." Jerry said. "He actually runs a dojo that is used to teach kendo called the Iron Tiger Blade. I think you should investigate that area."

"Got it. We'll check it out." Yolei said.

…

Iron Tiger Blade, Odaiba. 8:25 PM

The three of them headed for this kendo class and used the darkness of night to keep them covered. Davis tried for the door, but it was locked.

"Anyone got a key?" Davis said.

"I've got one better. The lock picking pen." Ken said. He stuck the tip inside and pressed the other end as they heard a few clicks and turns and managed to get the door opened. "There we go." They snuck their way inside, but it just looked like an ordinary dojo.

"I don't see anything." Yolei said. They looked around, but they didn't see anything that looked like a clue. That is until Davis stepped on the matt and heard something. He stepped down on the floor a few times and heard a difference in sound.

"That's strange." Davis said. He lifted up the matt and moved a piece of the floor that was actually a secret passage. "Look!" Both of them gathered around and saw it.

"Nice. Let's see where this goes." Ken said. All three of them made their way down the stairs. When they got to the bottom, it looked like a different dojo.

"What is this place?" Yolei said, but before they could get answered, they were hit on the back of their legs and forced them to their knees. Then they got tied up by rope and held by a group of people in kendo uniforms. One man in his forties with brown hair stepped up to them.

"I do not like intruders in my dojo."

"I take it you're Taisho Makata." Davis said.

"That would be correct. I take it you three aren't here for lessons." Taisho said.

"Why have you been kidnapping people?" Yolei said.

"Because I'm proving that my teaching is the best and I'm building an army." Taisho said.

"An army?" Davis said.

"Yes. That way, I can have revenge on Chikara Hida." Taisho said.

"Chikara? That's Cody's grandfather. Were you a student of his?" Yolei said.

"Back in his younger years." Taisho said. "I was his student, but no matter what I did, he didn't show any appreciation. I worked harder than any of his students, but he showed no acknowledgement of it. So I'll show him I am the best."

"But I don't get why all these people are helping you." Davis said.

"It's not really on their own freewill." Taisho said as he walked over to a machine that looked like a gateway. "My machine has those who pass through it have my teachings implanted in their minds and remain loyal to me."

"You won't succeed." Ken said.

"When I get out of here, I'm going to take one of those kendo sticks and shove it down your throat." Davis said.

"Someone has a lot of spunk and I like it." Taisho said. "I've been using kendo students, but let's see how this works with you." The brainwashed students dragged Davis to a conveyer belt and he was heading to the gate.

"We've got to get out of here." Yolei said.

"Quick, the thinning gum." Ken said. Both of them took it out and shot a strip in their mouths. The more they chew, the skinnier they were getting until they were able to slip out of their bindings and spat the gum out.

"Davis!" Yolei said as they reached out for him.

"Help!" Davis shouted, but he already passed through the gate and a bright light happened and Davis had a blank look in his eyes.

"Too late. He's mine now." Taisho said. Davis was released and he looked like he wanted to fight.

"We have to get out of here." Ken said and they made a run for the door and were able to escape.

"We're going to need some backup." Yolei said. "If he's going after Cody's grandpa, we're going to need all the help we can get."

…

Cody's Apartment, Odaiba. 9:16 PM

Cody was doing late night training with his grandfather as he kept striking with his kendo stick. They had to stop as WOOHP agents just let themselves in.

"What's going on?" Cody said.

"Who are you people?" Chikara asked. That was when Ken, Jerry, and Yolei stepped in.

"Mr. Hida, Cody, you're both in danger by staying here." Yolei said.

"In danger? By who?" Cody asked.

"We'll explain later, but you'll have to trust us for now." Jerry said. They made sure Cody and his family were safe as Taisho and his soldiers were about to go in the building, but were cut off by WOOHP agents. "That's far enough."

"Try and stop me." Taisho said. "Show no mercy and attack!" He ordered and all of his soldiers attacked. Jerry was the lucky one to fight Davis.

"Davis, I don't want to hurt you." Jerry said, but Davis swung his kendo stick at him, but Jerry was able to avoid him. "If that's how you want it." Jerry pulled out a retractable kendo stick and started fighting him. That left Ken and Yolei with Taisho.

"Give it up, Taisho. No one likes a rotten student." Ken said.

"You two can't stop me." Taisho said. He pulled out his stick, but it burst into an actual sword with a press of a button.

"No fair." Yolei said. Taisho kept swinging it at the both of them and they were doing their best to avoid it. "It's no good. We can't get near him."

"Then let's kick it up a notch. He can't hit us if he can't catch us." Ken said as he pulled out the agility belt and Yolei pulled it out too as they both put it on.

"Owning a black belt for show doesn't make you a real martial artist." Taisho said. He thrusted his sword forward, but Ken easily dodged it and had time to kick him back.

"Wow. I'm much faster." Ken said. Taisho swung it horizontally, but they were both able to jump over it and Yolei kicked him in the chest.

"That does it." Taisho said as he kept attacking as fast as he could, but Yolei and Ken were able to avoid each of his attacks.

"Doesn't he know it's dangerous to play with knives?" Yolei said. She kicked the sword right out of his hands. Then, they unleashed fast punches and kicks without him having the chance to fight back. They both gave him an uppercut and knocked him out with the sword impaling the ground near his head. After Taisho was beaten, WOOHP was able to restore everyone to normal, including Davis.

"No. I'm the best. How could this happen?" Taisho asked with Chikara and Cody there.

"You were always one of my worst students because you focused sole on strength." Chikara said. Taisho was taken into a helicopter and was off to jail.

"Thanks for saving my grandfather." Cody said.

"It was our pleasure." Ken said.

"Hey, do you think you can give me a few lessons in kendo?" Davis said.

"First, since Cody here knows the three of you, protocol states that we need to clean their memories of this night." Jerry said.

"Don't worry, Davis. Since you want to get whacked in the head so many times, I'll gladly do it." Yolei said and ended the mission with everyone except Davis with a laugh.


	18. Hottest Design

"I've got it." A girl said as she ran into her room with a package. She ran into her room and opened it up that had some designer clothes. The hottest designs have been out and she got some of them, but there's more to these clothes than meets the eye.

….

Odaiba High School, Odaiba. 11:17 PM

People were between classes and our spies were out by Davis' locker as he was getting a few things.

"I'm telling you, these are the hottest fashion styles around." Yolei said. "The designer goes by H.G. No one knows who it is, but they love all of it.

"And we should care…why?" Davis said.

"Sorry, but we're not that much into fashion." Ken said.

"Yolei!" They looked down the hall and saw Kari was heading their way.

"Hi, Kari." Yolei said.

"Kari?!" Davis said as he jumped up and accidentally banged his head against. Luckily, she didn't seem to notice.

"Have you heard, the new styles from H.G. will be hitting our mall tomorrow?" Kari said.

"Are you serious?! That would be amazing." Yolei said and both of them squealed in delight.

"We've got to get new guy friends." Ken said.

"Hey everyone." They looked and saw T.K. coming up as well.

"Great, who invited him?" Davis mumbled.

"I couldn't help, but overhear. You girls talking about H.G.?" T.K. asked. "A few girls came up to me and said I should get a few designs. They all think I would look real handsome or something in it."

"Yolei and I are going to the mall after school tomorrow." Kari said. "You can come with us and check out a few things yourself."

"Sure. I'll meet up with you guys tomorrow." T.K. said and left. Kari and Yolei made sure everything was set and left as well.

"Yolei, we're coming too!" Davis claimed.

"We are?" Ken said.

"Please tell me this has nothing to do with T.K." Yolei moaned.

"He thinks he's going to look so great in his new looks." Davis said. "We'll see how great he looks when I try on some of his clothes for myself." Then, the air vent above them opened and acted like a vacuum and pulled all three of them in. It was a tight fit and this time, they came through the wall in Jerry's office and landed on the couch in a dogpile.

"Is it me or is there a breeze?" Jerry chuckled.

"Not funny." Yolei said.

"What's the problem this time?" Davis said.

"I'm afraid we have people that are going missing." Jerry said.

"Again?" Ken said.

"Yes, but they have no connection to each other. We checked everything, but none of the people that have vanished have a single thing in common." Jerry said. "Your mission is to find where these people are and who is behind all of this."

"Just give us our gadgets and we'll get started." Ken said.

"Very well." Jerry said as he showed their gadgets. "We have the nitro cool breath spray, the track launching watch, and the corrosive mist sprayer. Start you investigation at a Carron Kings house. Good luck spies."

"We'll take care of it, Jerry." Davis said. "We better hurry this up so we can meet up with T.K. and Kari at the mall tomorrow for that shopping spree."

"Davis actually wants to go shopping? Is this an alternate dimension?" Jerry said.

"No. It's a long story that we don't want to bore you with." Ken said as he grabbed Davis and just dragged him out.

….

Carron's House, Odaiba. 12:24 PM

It was a good thing for the spies that no one was home so they can look around Carron's room for any clues as to where she could have gone.

"It would be easier if she left a note something. Why isn't this stuff ever easy?" Yolei said. They looked around, but didn't see anything. Davis looked under the bed and saw something that didn't look right.

"Look at this. She got a package." Davis said as he pulled it out, but the return address was ripped up and hard to read. "So much for a return to sender."

"Maybe, but from the looks of things, this is the only clue we've got." Ken said. "Let's get this to WOOHP. Hopefully Jerry can tell us where this came from."

…..

Odaiba Mall, Odaiba. 5:41 PM

It became tomorrow and Yolei kept her word to meet up with Kari and T.K. at the mall. Davis and Ken tagged along as well to look for clothes so he can show he looks better than T.K.

"Ken, you should look around too." Yolei said.

"I don't even know why I'm here. I don't have any money to pay for this stuff." Ken said.

"How do we look?" Kari said as she and T.K. stepped out. Kari wore a fur vest with a shirt that has purple and pink stripes and pink and white skirt. T.K. wore a marigold fedora with a silk jacket, green button shirt, and grey pants.

"You guys look great." Yolei said.

"At least Kari does." Davis whispered.

"I've got to admit, I actually like it." T.K. said. Both of them liked their new look, but something caused their minds to go blank.

"Are you two okay?" Ken said. Both of them just ran out with the alarm going off.

"Hold it." Security tried to stop them, but Kari and T.K. knocked them in the heads and took off.

"That's unusual." Davis said as they tried to go after them. Ken took out the track launching watch and fired a disk that landed on T.K.

"Something's going on. What made them act out like that?" Yolei said.

"The only thing that both of them have. I think it might have something to do with those new clothes." Ken said.

"That's impossible. What clothes are evil?" Yolei said.

"Only one way to find out." Ken said as he showed the tracking device was working with his wrist device.

….

H.G. Company, Odaiba. 7:29 PM

The spies followed the tracking device on T.K. to the H.G. Company where they make the clothes. Ken just got message from Jerry.

"Jerry just got back to me on that package we sent him." Ken said. "The address that it came from was right here."

"But this is where the H.G. clothes are made." Yolei said and she was beginning to hate the fact that this place was involved.

"Then, let's take a tour." Davis said as they ran for the front door, but ended up getting shock when they got near it and blacked out. When they woke up, they were chained up with their chains going up to the ceiling and saw there were about eight people and two of them were T.K. and Kari.

"What just happened?" Yolei said.

"A high security system that we just fell for." Ken said.

"Kari, I don't suppose you're going to let us go?" Davis said.

"You know she's not the only person here, right?" Yolei said. They heard a door open and looked to the side to see a woman in her twenties with brown hair and wore an elegant strapless blue dress with a furry boa and gloves that reached her shoulders.

"Look what we have here. Three little spies from WOOHP."

"You know where we're from?" Yolei said.

"Who are you?" Davis said.

"My name is Heather Von Guggen."

"You're H.G.?!" Yolei asked. "I say I love your work if I didn't know you were using it for evil."

"Von Guggen? Why does that sound familiar?" Ken said.

"You might know my mother, Helga Von Guggen." Heather said.

"I've heard of her. She use to be a famous fashion designer too." Yolei said. "In the end, she became a criminal and WOOHP prisoner because of Sam, Clover, and Alex."

"That's right and I plan on busting her out." Heather said. "I implanted mind control transmitters in the clothes these people are wearing and have also implanted fighting techniques so I can get pass security."

"So that's why there were no signs of a kidnapping." Ken said. "They just walked out when these people put these clothes on."

"Now that I have a decent amount of people, nothing can stop me from busting out my mother." Heather said. "Too bad you won't be around to see it."

"Why is that?" Davis said. Heather pressed a button and the floor opened up underneath the three spies and at the bottom was boiling and streaming water with the three of them being lowered.

"Water has greater damage to clothes than you might think." Heather said. "Alright my new minions, time to rescue my Mommy. Go!" All of them obeyed her commands and ran out the door. "Kisses." She said to the spies and left them to burn in the water.

"That water temperature is too hot for us to survive. We've got to get out of this." Ken said.

"Wait, the nitro cool breath spray has liquid nitrogen." Yolei said. "Maybe if we can just drop it in, the water will freeze. It's our only chance. Who's got it?"

"I do." Davis said. He swung himself as best he could so the breath spray would fall out of his pocket. They were nearing the water, but Davis was able to have it fall out and it landed in the water. The container broke apart in the water and the substance inside escape and was able to freeze the water with them landing gently on the ice.

"Nice work. Now, let's put Heather out of business." Ken said.

….

WOOHP Prison. 10:29 PM

Helga was resting inside her prison cell, but she heard an explosion. She looked to the lower levels as best as she could and saw her daughter with her brainwashed servants enter the building with WOOHP agents getting thrashed around.

"Heather! Heather, I'm up here!" Helga called out.

"Don't worry Mommy, I'll get you out of there." Heather said.

"Better idea, you'll be joining her." She turned around and was faced with the three spies.

"Get rid of them!" Heather said as she ran to Helga. T.K. went to attack, but Davis moved out of the way.

"I've always wanted to do this." Davis said. T.K. tried a roundhouse kick, but Davis grabbed it and tossed T.K. to the wall. "Oh, I'm going to enjoy this." Kari ended up fighting against Yolei as she launched air kicks at her.

"Kari, snap out of it." Yolei said. She grabbed her arm, but Kari pounded her in the stomach. Ken threw two servants together.

"We've got to break them out of the trance." Ken said. "Heather said she put transmitters in the clothing and we have just the thing." He pulled out the corrosive mist sprayer and aimed it at the people. He sprayed and the transmitters inside broke apart without the people getting hurt. Davis was enjoying thrashing around with T.K. "Davis, you get Heather."

"I was enjoying myself." Davis said as he gave T.K. a kick and climbed up the railings. Heather was able to get the keys and unlocked Helga's cell.

"Excellent work." Helga said.

"I learned from the best." Heather said.

"Did you also learn how to lose?" Davis said as he got up to their level. Both of them made a run for it, but Davis was faster. He jumped up and kicked the both of them in the back. "Sorry, but your reunion is going to have to be here." Everyone was returned to normal and both the women were being locked away.

"Great plan. You're just as useless as ever." Helga said.

"It's no mystery why Daddy left you, old hag." Heather said. This is going to be one heck of a rekindle.

…

Odaiba High School, Odaiba. 7:52 AM

School started up again. After the mission, T.K. and Kari's memories were erased with everyone else so they don't remember being in WOOHP or serving Heather. At the moment, Yolei tossed a fashion magazine away.

"Giving up on fashion?" Ken said.

"Taking a break." Yolei said. "I think Davis had the right idea on not caring so much about fashion. You're glad about that, right Davis?" They looked to see he was looking at a fashion magazine for men.

"Ooh, I look great in that." Davis said. "I've got to get the mall to get it so I can get it. Kari is going to love it."

"No!" Both of them shouted as they tried to take it from him before he become a braindead zombie in fashion.


	19. Agent of Love

WAR's Submarine. 9:52 AM

Under the sea is WAR's submarine base, Caroline was working on something in a lab portion of it as she wore gloves and safety goggles.

"What are you doing?" Carter asked as he came in.

"Something that will have those spies confuse on who is really enemy and who is friend." Caroline said.

"Figure you would be working on love. Isn't that your thing?" Carter asked as he tried to get a look at her work.

"Be careful. You could injury yourself or me if you stand like that." Caroline said as she turned to face him, but noticed that their faces were really close with each other. Carter lifted up her goggles to look in her eyes.

"Wow! I never knew you had beautiful eyes." Carter said. Caroline felt flushed, but she snapped herself out of it.

"Thank you, but I need to get this done. Those spies will become each other's enemies." Caroline said.

…

Odaiba Mall, Odaiba. 3:29 PM

It as the weekend and a warm and sunny day it was. Davis was out at the mall as he decided to make a big decision that could change his life forever. He was going to tell Kari how he felt.

"Are you ready for this, Davis?" Ken said. "It's make-or-break time. You've got to show no fear in your voice or on your face."

"I know. This just won't be so easy." Davis said.

"You can do it. You never know. She might like you as well." Yolei said.

"Yeah. I'm going for it. Wish me luck." Davis said as he walked up to Kari who was at stand for snacks.

"You really think things are going to go his way?" Ken said when Davis was far enough.

"Unlikely." Yolei said.

"I'll just have a soda, please." Kari asked.

"Make it two." Davis said as he came up behind her.

"Hey, Davis. What are you doing here?" Kari said.

"I actually came because there's something I want to talk to you about." Davis said. "Do you have a minute so we can talk?"

"Sure." Kari said as both of them were handed their drinks and had a seat on a bench. While they weren't looking, a sneaky hand lifted the lid to Davis' drink and poured a serum inside it and tucked away like nothing happened. "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well….oh boy this isn't easy." Davis said.

"Davis, you can talk to me about anything." Kari said.

"I know. Kari…we've been friends for a long time." Davis said. "It's just that….." He was still having a hard time on saying he liked her. "Give me a second." He reached for his drink and took a sip from it.

"Davis, are you nervous about something?" Kari said.

"You have no idea. Here goes." Davis said to himself as he got the guts to say it. "The truth is, Kari, I….aww!" He didn't get to finish his thoughts as his head was in a lot of pain like he just got hit by a brick. He felt part of his head throbbing and it was really bad for him. He grabbed onto his head in pain and Kari was really worried about him.

"Davis, are you okay?" Kari said.

"I don't know. My head hurts like crazy." Davis said.

"Do you need a doctor?" Kari said. Ken and Yolei saw what was going on and knew something was wrong.

"We better get him out of there." Ken said and Yolei nodded her head in agreement. Both of them raced over to them. "Davis, are you feeling alright?"

"Kari, can you get some ice?" Yolei asked.

"Sure." Kari said as she got up. It was after she was gone that Davis was starting to get a hold of himself, but still felt groggy.

"That was weird." Davis said.

"I don't think you should be drinking this stuff." Ken said as he grabbed his soda and threw it in the trash. Then, they heard their wrist devices go off and Jerry was on the other line.

"Jerry, what is it?" Yolei said.

"Spies, I've got news for you. WOOHP has access the security footage in your mall and we've spotted Caroline is in the vicinity." Jerry said.

"Caroline is here?" Ken said.

"Yes. We don't know why, but it can't be good." Jerry said. "Remember that Caroline is a member of Tyrone's WAR team. You need to find her and bring her in."

"Caroline isn't that dangerous. We should be able to handle her easily." Yolei said.

"Good luck. You can't lose her because she could be the key to finding Tyrone." Jerry said and hanged up. That was when Kari came back with a bag of ice.

"Here." Kari said as she handed it over.

"Thanks." Yolei said as she gave the bag to Davis and he placed it on his head. "We're going to take Davis home, Kari." They helped him up and left.

"Alright." Kari said since she knew Davis was in good hands and hoped he get better. Since they were able to lose Kari, they started looking for Caroline and Davis was already starting to feel better.

"How's your head?" Ken said.

"A lot better. We need to focus on looking for Caroline." Davis said.

"There she is!" Yolei said. She pointed to the upper levels of the mall and they were able to spot Caroline in casual clothing.

"Let's get her." Davis said as they went after her. They got on the escalator and got on the same floor as Caroline is and it didn't take long for them to catch up to her.

"Hold it, Caroline." Yolei said and got her attention, but Caroline didn't seemed worried at all.

"I'm not going anywhere." Caroline said as the three of them got to her.

"What are you doing here?" Ken said.

"I don't remember it being a crime to do some shopping." Caroline said. "Is that a new law for criminals like me?"

"Don't play games with us." Yolei said. "You're coming with us so we can throw you into WOOHP jail or maybe tell your Daddy on you again. Either way, you'll tell us where Tyrone is."

"I don't think so." Caroline said. "How about you get rid of these two?"

"Who are you talking to?" Ken said. He felt Davis grab his arm. "Davis, is something wrong?"

"I don't know. I don't seem to have con…." Davis' mind went blank and he tossed Ken to the railing.

"What are you doing?" Yolei said, but Davis grabbed her arm and kicked her in the gut and tossed her into Ken.

"This worked better than I thought. That's a good boy." Caroline said.

"Any for you my dear." Davis said. Caroline took a few smoke balls and tossed them to the ground as Davis and Caroline just vanished.

"What just happened? Why did Davis attack us like that?" Yolei said.

"We better get Jerry." Ken said.

…

WAR's Submarine. 4:24 PM

"Are you insane?" Carter said. Caroline went back to the submarine base and she brought Davis with her. "Why did you bring him here? Now, he knows where our base is."

"I'm not insane. This fool's mind is completely blank." Caroline said. "The only thing that is going through his mind is to serve only me."

"I'm impressed." Tyrone said. "Having one of them under your command is genius, Caroline. It also looks like you got that boyfriend you always wanted."

"That's right." Caroline said as she placed her arms around Davis.

"This could actually work. I'll give Davis a few gadgets of my own so he can destroy the other two." Tyrone said.

"Fine with me. Davis, when you have those gadgets, go back to your normal life and the moment you see those two former coworkers of yours, destroy them." Caroline said.

"I will do anything you say." Davis said. Carter actually looked disgusted.

"I don't like that she's being all over him like that." Carter mumbled.

"What's the matter, Carter? You wouldn't happen to be envious of him, would you?" Arrafin asked.

"I'm not." Carter said as he tried to deny it.

…..

WOOHP Headquarters. 4:32 PM

"Jerry, something is wrong with Davis." Yolei said as the both of them went back to WOOHP.

"I know. I saw what happened." Jerry said.

"What do you think got into him?" Ken said.

"I honestly have no clue." Jerry said.

"Okay, we just need to think." Yolei said. "We're dealing with Caroline. She's a science prodigy. She must have done something to him without us noticing, but what?"

"Wait a second, Davis' head started to hurt like crazy before we were informed about Caroline." Ken said. "I have theory, but we need to check this out."

…..

Ken and Yolei went back to the mall to where Davis was talking to Kari. Ken dug around in the trash until he pulled out the cup of soda Davis had earlier. Ken took out the molecular analyzer kit. He poured a little on and started to analyze everything that was in the soda.

"See anything?" Yolei said.

"Yeah." Ken said. "There is the same stuff used in a soda, but there's something else. It's similar to the same formula Caroline used in her perfume to hypnotized women. She's changed it to work on Davis."

"So does that mean that we can free him the same way? Do we just need to splash him with water?" Yolei said.

"I don't think so." Ken said. "That only worked because the serum was on the skin. Davis consumed it. We'll get this to Jerry so he can find an antidote. Meanwhile, we'll have to be ready. Caroline will have him go against us, but she's smart enough to avoid any suspicion. If Davis wasn't around for his daily life, people would grow curious and she would want to avoid that."

"So we just need to wait for Davis to come to us." Yolei said.

"Exactly. Hopefully, Jerry will have an antidote made by then." Ken said.

…..

Odaiba High School, 12:13 PM

The next day, Davis returned to his normal life like nothing happened. He went up to his locker to get his books and that is when Kari spotted him.

"Davis, are you okay?" Kari said, but he just ignored him. "Davis, I'm talking to you."

"Go away. Caroline is the only woman I talk to." Davis said.

"What? Who's Caroline?" Kari asked.

"The only woman that matters to me." Davis said. Kari seemed a little hurt by that.

"You'll have to forgive him. He's not acting like himself." Davis turned around and saw Ken and Yolei and he started to go berserk. He pulled out two gloves that had claws on them and gave them an electric charge.

"What's going on?" Kari said.

"Kari, just find a place to hide. This is going to get insane." Ken said. Kari did just that. Davis swung both his claws, but Yolei and Davis jumped back.

"Davis, Caroline is controlling you. You've got to fight it." Yolei said. Davis held out a special belt and it fired a small grenade that caused an explosion. "He is so going to get suspended."

"Caroline is the love of my life. I will do whatever she says." Davis said.

"You said that about Kari." Yolei said.

"We just have to fight back without hurting him." Ken said. Davis swung the claw down at him. Ken avoided it and Davis' claw smashed through the floor. Yolei took a trashcan and slammed it over Davis.

"Is that the best you can do?" Davis said as he smashed through the can and showed he had blasters on his shoulder pads.

"You've got to be kidding." Yolei complained. Davis fired away at both of them and they did their best to try and avoid him. He launched another blast and pushed the two of them down.

"Any last words before you die?" Davis said.

"Just this: Watch your head." Ken said. Davis found that strange until he looked up and through a window. Jerry swung in and kicked Davis back. Ken and Yolei ran up and grabbed Davis by the arms as he tried to resist.

"Let go of me. You can't stop my love for Caroline." Davis said.

"Hold him still." Jerry said. Jerry pulled out a test tube with a serum in it. He forced Davis' mouth open and poured it down his throat. Davis began to think clearly again.

"What happened? Where am I?" Davis said.

"Caroline tried to turn you against us." Ken said.

"You claimed your love for her." Yolei said.

"Gross." Davis said.

"You might want to tell that to someone else." Yolei said. Davis was informed about everything that happened. He went looking for Kari and found her alone.

"Kari, look I know I said some things, but I wasn't myself." Davis said.

"Whatever. I just hope you and this Caroline are happy together." Kari said. Davis knew only one thing he could say can make this right.

"Caroline means nothing to me because I like you more than anyone in the world." Davis said.

"Really?" Kari asked as she was completely surprised.

"Yeah. I've been trying to say that for years." Davis said. Kari was blushing from all of that.

"Thanks Davis because I really like you too." Kari said. That was what Davis wanted to hear all along and he was happy. Caroline might have messed with his head, but Kari had his heart.

…

WAR's Submarine, 12:17 PM

"Dang it." Caroline said as she just received the news that Davis was no longer under her control. "I lost control of my slave. I don't know what could have went wrong."

"If you ask me, you're better off." Carter said. "A pretty girl like you shouldn't be hanging around with a dork like him."

"You think I'm pretty?" Caroline said. No one ever said that to her since she always felt invisible.

"Yeah." Carter said with both of them blushing. Seems like that even bad guys can find love.


	20. Girlfriend Trouble

Secret Lab, Arizona. 11:21 PM

A scientist in the lab was working on a formula and left it. He turned out the lights and that left the opportunity for someone. Someone dressed in black lowered down with a cable from the ceiling and succeeded in taking the formula. The scientist came back and saw what was happening.

"What in the world?" The scientist said, but the thief climbed back up and escaped with the formula.

….

Odaiba High School, Odaiba. 7:58 AM

School started and it was another day there for spies. Davis was enjoying himself because he was finally dating Kari like he always wanted.

"So things are good between you and Kari?" Yolei said.

"Yeah. I say we're close to being an official couple." Davis said.

"That might be a shock to some people." Ken said. "I've been thinking that maybe I should get a girlfriend as well."

"You should, Ken. You work so hard and deserve to have a break for you to date." Davis said. That's when the bell rang and they needed to get to class. All three of them made a run for it, but Ken ran into someone.

"Watch it." Ken said, but he saw it was a girl with chestnut hair with blonde highlights and Ken thought she looked beautiful.

"I'm sorry about that."

"No, it was my fault. My name is Ken." He introduced as he helped her up.

"I'm Jen. I just transferred here."

"Perhaps you can finish your introductions inside." The teacher said as an indication for them to get inside.

"You seem great, Ken. How about you meet me after school?" Jen said.

"Yeah. I'll meet you there." Ken said as they both went to their seats.

"Dang, you work fast." Davis said.

"Who's that girl you're meeting with?" Yolei said.

"Her name is Jen and she's new." Ken said. "She seems like a nice girl and I'm looking forward to meeting up with her."

"Ken, Davis, and Yolei, please report to the principal's office." An announcer said.

"Principal's office?" Ken said.

"Davis what did you do and why are we getting blamed for it?" Yolei said.

"I didn't do anything." Davis said. The three of them left, but there wasn't any sign of the principal when they got in his office. "You feel like we just got played?" Then, a large tube came out of the floor and sucked the three of them in and was indication this was Jerry's doing as they went down and landed in his office.

"Hello spies." Jerry said.

"One of these days, we are going to be call to the office for absence and guess who we're going to take our anger on." Ken said.

"What's the problem this time?" Yolei said.

"We just received a call from a military scientist who requires our assistance in Arizona." Jerry said. "Someone broke into their lab and stole a formula he's been working on. This formula has the capability of cloning objects, possibly people."

"So you need us to figure out who stole the formula and get it back." Ken said.

"The scientist is named Professor Johnson. He would wish to speak with the three of you." Jerry said. "Now, it's time for the gadgets." He pressed a button and a table of their gadgets came in front of them. "Today, you're going to have thermal sunglasses, laser transforming hairspray were the bottle turns into a ray gun, and the snake leather straps that give you the flexibility of a snake when worn around your body."

"That could be useful in my soccer games so no one can steal the ball." Davis said.

"We better make this fast so I can meet up with Jen." Ken said.

"Okay?" Jerry said as he thought that was weird. "I'll give you the WOOHP helicopter to use as well since you have clearance to land and to avoid any unnecessary trouble. Better get moving."

…

Secret Lab, Arizona. 6:15 PM

The spies flew their helicopter to the government lab out to Arizona. They landed down and went to the lab so they can speak with Professor Johnson.

"So this is where the crime happened?" Yolei said.

"Yes. I came back since I forgot a few things and I saw the thief tried to take it." Johnson said. "He or she got away and I have no idea who could have taken it."

"How are we suppose to catch someone who has a formula that is capable of cloning themselves or any object?" Ken said.

"There is a bright side." Johnson said. "The serum is not complete. There is one ingredient missing that would make a perfect clone. The thief took it before it was finished."

"So he or she will have to come back for it." Yolei said.

"Even if that piece is stolen, the clones are only temporary. They can only last for so long." Johnson said.

"Let's see if this thief left behind anything." Ken said. "If there's a heat signature, then there should be fingerprints or something." He put on the thermal sunglasses and tried to have a look around for anything the thief might have left behind. He looked up and spotted something "What's that?" Davis jumped up and took a piece of hair that was caught in the ceiling.

"It's hair. Whoever it belongs to must have lost it when they tried to make an escape." Davis said.

"We'll send it to WOOHP so we can find a match." Yolei said.

"For now, it looks like that's our only clue. I don't see anything else." Ken said. "Doesn't look like there's much else we can do. It's rude to keep a lady waiting anyway."

….

Odaiba High School, Odaiba. 3:39 PM

School ended for the day and Jen was waiting for Ken to show up and was starting to get worried. She heard him ran up behind her.

"There you are. I was worried you might have gotten in a lot of trouble with the principal." Jen said.

"I'm really sorry if I kept you waiting." Ken said.

"It's alright. I'm just glad you're here now." Jen said as she grabbed his hand. For the next couple days, Ken has done nothing, but hang around Jen all day. The days passed and Davis and Yolei hardly got to see him and they were starting to get annoyed.

…..

After a couple days, Davis and Yolei were basically on their own in the park as they saw Ken and Jen walk arm-in-arm down by the lake.

"Man, he's serious about this girl." Davis said.

"I know, but it's starting to bug me." Yolei said. "He seems to be forgetting we're in the middle of an investigation, but Jen seems to be the only thing on his mind."

"Ken and Jen? You think if they get married, their kids will be named Ben and Gwen?" Davis said.

"Please don't think of rhymes." Yolei said.

"Cool, I'll see you tonight." Ken said as he and Jen parted ways and walked back over to his friends.

"About time." Davis said.

"What's going on with you two?" Ken said.

"Ken, you've been so busy with Jen." Davis said. "In case you've forgotten, there is still a criminal out there that's going on."

"I know, but it will have to wait." Ken said. "Jen said that she has something special planned for us tonight and I can't just blow her off."

"Ken, you're preoccupied with Jen. She's all you're thinking about and we're getting annoyed by it." Yolei said.

"I don't believe this. Davis, I listen to you blabbering about you and Kari." Ken said. "Now, when I get a girlfriend, you're complaining about her."

"Maybe, but I have my priorities straight." Davis said. Ken was offended, hurt, and couldn't believe his best friends were talking about his new girlfriend like that.

"You know what, forget the both of you." Ken said. "Continue this investigation without me. I have a girlfriend that wants to spend the night together and I'm not going to stand her up." Ken banged his shoulders against the both of them and just walked off and chose his new girl over his best friends.

…

Ken met up with Jen and he found out something amazing about her. She is actually able to fly a helicopter.

"You know how to fly a helicopter?" Ken said. "Where are we going that we need to use a helicopter to get there?"

"I know how to fly one thanks to my Dad. As for where we're going, it's a surprise." Jen said.

"Usually it's the guy that does the grand gestures. You're something else and I like it." Ken said as he got in and Jen started it up with them flying off.

…..

Davis and Yolei were walking down the streets and were upset with Ken that he would actually abandon a mission and his friends for a girl that he barely knows.

"I can't believe him. People think I'm the lovesick fool, they should meet Ken." Davis said.

"Maybe we were just overreacting. Ken does deserve to be happy." Yolei said. Then they heard that their wrist devices went off and they got in contact with Jerry.

"Yolei, Davis, I have great news." Jerry said, but notice that there was one missing. "Wait a minute, where's Ken?"

"Somewhere with his new girlfriend. What do you got for us?" Davis said.

"We have a match on the hair that you sent us." Jerry said. "It took longer since it was a little damage, but we managed to find one person who holds it." They showed the picture of the criminal and it belonged to Jen.

"Jen?!" Yolei said.

"Looks like we weren't wrong to act the way we did." Davis said. "I think I also have an idea on where their date is being held."

….

Since Ken didn't know that Jen was the thief, he had no idea what was really going on. Jen landed the helicopter and saw that they were at the secret lab.

"This is where our date is? Jen, what's going on?" Ken said.

"The truth is, I know you're a spy." Jen said. "I brought you here because I need your help to get the last component for the cloning formula."

"You're the thief?! You've been lying to me?" Ken said.

"I really am sorry, but I stole the formula for good reasons." Jen said. "Johnson wants to use that formula for evil. I need your help to keep his hands off it." Ken was shocked that she lied to him, but he was still believing everything she's saying.

"Alright." Ken said as he pulled out the laser transforming hairspray and turned it into the ray gun. Both of them changed into spy outfits and he cut a hole through the wall where the last component was being held.

"That's it." Jen said.

"Wait. They wouldn't leave it unguarded." Ken said. He had a point. Ken took out a few pebbles and tossed them to the floor. They unleashed dust and revealed inferred lasers.

"Careful Ken. One touch from those lasers will set off the alarm. I don't see how to get pass them." Jen said.

"Luckily, I got something." Ken said as he took out the snake leather straps. He wrapped them around his arms and legs.

"Are you sure about this?" Jen said.

"I have the flexibility of a snake. I'll be fine." Ken said. The straps really worked as his body bended in ways they haven't been able to bend before. He was able to slip directly pass the lasers and grab the vile and slip right pass the lasers.

"Great work." Jen said as she kissed his cheek. "Let's get out of here." Both of them ran out in the halls and made a run for it, but Davis and Yolei grabbed Jen.

"Davis, Yolei, what are you doing?" Ken said.

"Ken, your girlfriend is the thief." Yolei said.

"I know, but she had good reasons." Ken said.

"And you believe them?" Yolei said.

"I can't believe you guys would actually think she's a criminal." Ken said as he was becoming furious again. "Johnson is the bad guy who was going to use the formula for evil."

"Right and Yolei's hair color is natural." Davis said and Yolei felt offended.

"One, my hair is natural. Two, Jen has been lying to you, Ken." Yolei said.

"I've had enough." Ken said as he aimed the laser at the vile. "I'll prove it by destroying the last ingredient and the formula will never be used." Jen broke free and grabbed the vile and Ken's gadget with it aimed at them.

"Sorry, Ken. You're friends are actually telling the truth." Jen said.

"What? You're my girlfriend, not a criminal." Ken said.

"I can't believe you actually fell for all that stuff I told you. I thought you were the smart one." Jen said. "Now that I have everything I need, I'll make great crimes and no one won't know what's stolen since they'll be a duplicate. Even when the clone dies, the real thing will be long gone and I'll be wealthy."

"We don't think so." Davis said.

"Too bad you don't have a say." Jen said and fired the laser. They dodged it and she was able to escape.

"I can't believe I fell for every lie she told me." Ken said as he was angry at himself.

"We're sorry, buddy." Davis said.

"No, I'm sorry for how I acted towards the both of you." Ken said. "I can't believe I let some girl come between me and the stuff that is important in my life."

"I know what will make you feel better: beating down that ex of yours." Yolei said.

"You're right. That will make me feel better." Ken said as he got himself together and they went after her.

…

National Museum, Phoenix. 9:23 PM

The museum was closed for the night. Inside was a diamond that was worth a billion dollars and that was going to be Jen's first steal. The spies were able to track her down with the helicopter, but she beat them there.

"How did you know she was going to be here?" Davis said.

"She talked about her fascinations in diamonds." Ken said. "She talked about the diamond in this museum. I knew she was going to strike here first."

"We better spread out and find that diamond before she does." Yolei said.

"Remember, she can make a clone of the diamond and run off with the real one." Ken said. They went inside and went looking for Jen. They spread out to try and find her. Ken was set to give her some payback. He walked down the hall until he saw a sign that pointed to the diamond and ran off. When he got there, he saw Jen pour the formula on the diamond and made a copy of it. "Jen!"

"Caught me already, but the diamond is mine." Jen said and ran off with Ken going after her. She ran through a door, but Yolei caught her.

"There you are you little…" She didn't finish as Jen did a split kick and kicked both her and Ken with Jen making a run for it.

"Davis, she's getting away with the diamond." Ken said to his wrist device.

"She won't get far." Davis said. Jen made it back to her helicopter, but Davis was there too. "Where're you think you're going?" Davis said. Both of them started up their helicopters and started to take off.

"Don't these guys ever quit?" Jen complained.

"I'll teach you to mess with my best friend." Davis said as he started up his weapons and started firing. He launched shots and managed to hit the tail of her helicopter and she lost control as she was going down. Ken and Yolei ran out with Jen's helicopter crashing. She was able to escape, but she dropped the diamond and Ken took it from her. She had nowhere to run this time. WOOHP agents came by and put her under arrest with the diamond being returned.

"I don't suppose you'll wait for me?" Jen asked.

"Take her away." Ken said and they did just that.

"Sorry your girlfriend turned out to be a criminal." Yolei said.

"I'm sorry I blew you guys off for her." Ken said.

"Hey, don't give up hope. You'll find the right girl one day." Davis said.

"Thanks and until then, I still got my two best friends." Ken said. Girls come and go, but he's still got his two friends and that's all he needs.


	21. Envy with Davis

Over the Pacific. 7:15 AM

The spies' old friend, Andrew, was flying over the Pacific Ocean after he completed another mission. He got in contact with Jerry to inform him about it.

"Hey, Jerry. It's Andrew. I'm calling to let you know that the mission was a success." Andrew said.

"That is great news, Andrew." Jerry said.

"I should be back at WOOHP in about…." Andrew didn't get to finish as his plane was going out of control.

"Andrew, what's wrong?" Jerry said.

"I don't know. I have no control." Andrew said. He was heading straight for an unknown island and it wasn't looking good.

….

Odaiba High School, Odaiba. 4:10 PM

"I'll catch you later, Davis." T.K. said as he headed off and that just left Davis with Yolei and Ken and both of them were impressed with what has happened between them.

"Davis, color me impressed." Ken said. "Ever since you and Kari started dating, you and T.K. have been getting along great."

"Yeah. We actually have a lot in common." Davis said. "Plus, Kari still considers him one of her best friends. I tried to get along with him for her."

"So I guess there's no reason for you to be jealous of him anymore." Yolei said.

"I was never jealous of him." Davis tried to deny.

"Don't bother denying it. You were jealous of T.K. as much as you were with….Andrew." Ken said.

"Andrew!" Yolei said like she was having a happy dream. "We haven't seen him in so long. I wonder how he's doing."

"I don't." Davis said and was making it obvious that he was still jealous of Andrew. Then they heard something move around in the trees. When they went to check it out, a suction device came down and pulled them in as they were being transported to WOOHP.

"Spies, I have troubling news. Andrew has gone missing." Jerry said.

"Speak of the devil." Davis said.

"What do you mean he's gone missing?" Ken said.

"He was on his way back, but something happened and we've lost contact with him." Jerry said. "We've tracked his location near a small remote island and believe that he might need of assistance."

"What are we waiting for? Give us some gadgets and let's get going." Yolei said as she was eager to get out there and find Andrew.

"Very well." Jerry said as he showed them. "For this mission, you'll have the machete with laser infusion to slice through that forest, slick jell that will make you squeeze out of any tight situation, and holographic mood ring to make holographic copies of yourself or anything in the area."

"We better get going." Ken said.

"Do we have to?" Davis said, but the others just glared at him in disagreement and disapproval. "Fine. Let's get going."

…..

Remote Island, Pacific. 5:37 PM

The three spies hopped on the WOOHP jet and flew off to the island that Andrew crashed down on. The island was small and had a volcano on it that had smoke coming out of it. They landed it near the beach and went down.

"This is the place. If Andrew is really here, we better hope he's alright." Ken said.

"This is Andrew. I'm sure the best spy ever is doing just fine." Davis complained. Ken took out the machete and started slicing down the plants and vines that got in the way.

"I don't get how Andrew could have crashed." Yolei said. "This island is so small, it doesn't even seem to be on any map."

"I don't think he really had a choice." Ken said.

"I'm just saying that a hunk like him deserves a better island to crash on." Yolei said.

"Do you even hear yourself?" Davis said.

"Guys, look." Ken said. He cut down a couple plants and showed the plane that Andrew flew. "That's Andrew's jet." All of them ran towards it and saw it was still in one piece with only scrapes on the bottom with the engines busted and the door torn off.

"It doesn't look so bad." Yolei said. Ken stepped inside and tried to gain access to the WOOHP computers on the plane.

"The computers must have been busted up on the crash. I can't get into the mainframe." Ken said. Davis had a look around and saw something in the engine.

"What is that thing?" Davis said. He took it out and looked like a busted up piece of wood. Ken and Yolei came out and saw it.

"It looks like part of a boomerang." Ken said. "It must have stopped the engine and caused Andrew to lose control."

"But the only way that could have happen is if someone tossed it there. How could anyone have gotten it all the way in there?" Yolei said.

"I don't know, but we better find Andrew before anything happens…to him or to us." Ken said. They were about to leave, but they saw a net was tossed at them. Davis rolled out of the way, but Ken and Yolei got caught in it.

"What the heck is going on?" Davis said. They looked and saw a roughed up man with blonde hair and a beard and he looked a little crazy.

"Looks like I got new folk on this island."

"Who are you?" Davis said.

"My name is Damien Tuffin." Davis tried to hold back a chuckle.

"Tuffin? That sounds like a snack for little kids." Davis said.

"Stop making fun of me." Damien said.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Yolei said.

"I see that you are folks and I'm here to take whatever means you used to get here and leave." Damien said. "I've been on this island for years after my ship went down from a terrible storm years ago. I've been looking for a way to get off this island and I just found it. I could haveused this plane, but it obviously had a rough landing."

"It was you who caused Andrew to crash." Yolei said.

"That must have been one heck of a shot if he caused this to crash with just a boomerang." Ken said.

"What did you do with Andrew? You better not have hurt him." Yolei said.

"I don't have a clue on who you're talking about." Damien said. "You folk are coming with me." He brought out a wooden spear and tossed it at Davis, but he moved out of the way.

"I'll get us out of here." Ken said as he searched around for the machete, but he saw it was outside the net. "Oh no. I must have dropped it. Davis, get out of here."

"What? I can't just leave you guys with this nutcase." Davis said.

"We'll be alright. This guy doesn't really seem that dangerous." Ken said. "We came here to find Andrew, just go on without us." Davis wanted to stay and knock this guy out of crazy town, but he knew Ken would just keep telling him the same thing.

"Fine, but I'll be back." Davis said as he took off and went back into the jungle.

"Run all you like. I'll find you eventually on this island." Damien said. Davis kept running and tried to move the plants out of his way.

"Andrew is going to owe me big time." Davis said. He kept moving until his foot got caught in a trap and was hoisted right into the air with him hanging upside down. "I can't believe I fell for something as stupid as this trap." He heard a rustling come from below him and thought it was that crazy Damien again. "You might have me trapped, but I'm not going down without a fight."

"Davis?" Davis got a clearer view and saw that it was Andrew.

"Andrew!" Davis said.

"What are you doing up there?" Andrew said.

"Hanging. What do you think I'm doing?" Davis said.

"I'll get you down." Andrew said.

"I don't need any help from you." Davis said. He refused to have any help from Andrew. He tried reaching for the vine that had him hanging, but he just couldn't reach it.

"Are you sure you don't need me help?" Andrew asked.

"I'm sure." Davis groaned. Andrew could see where this was going. Andrew climbed up a tree to get closer to the vine. "Wait, shouldn't you try to get me closer to the…." Andrew was able to cut the rope and Davis fell right on his back. "…ground."

"Are you alright?" Andrew said as he jumped down and held out his hand, but Davis just brushed it away as he helped himself up.

"I'm fine." Davis said.

"Let me guess on why you're here. Jerry sent you, Yolei, and Ken to come rescue me." Andrew said.

"Sadly yes." Davis said. "However, Ken and Yolei got caught by this walking pile of nuts."

"I'm guessing you're talking about Damien." Andrew said. "Yeah, he's been trying to catch me as well. He does have a few screws loose. If he's got Yolei and Ken, we better hurry."

"Why? What's the worse someone like him can do?" Davis said.

"If Damien finds whatever you used to get here, he'll start it up and leave us stranded on the island." Andrew said. "That won't be good for us. Look at that." He looked at the volcano and Davis looked at it as well and saw there was more smoke coming out of it. "That volcano is active and looks like it's going to erupt at any moment. We've got to get off the island as soon as possible."

"What are we waiting around for?" Davis said and both of them got a move on before everything would go up in smoke.

…

Damien took away Yolei and Ken's gadgets so they couldn't escape or fight back. He had them tied up to a tree.

"Now, tell me where your boat or jet is?" Damien said, but neither of them said anything. Davis and Andrew were able to find them and were trying to think of a plan.

"Do you have anything that could help us?" Andrew asked.

"The Ken had the machete, but all I have is one of those mood rings and this jell that can make you slip out." Davis said.

"That will work. I'll distract him with the ring and you free Ken and Yolei." Andrew said.

"You mean you look like the big hero while I'm the sidekick? I don't think so." Davis said.

"Davis, is something wrong? Ever since we've met, you act like you've got some sort of problem." Andrew said.

"Yeah. My problem is you." Davis said. "You seem to act better and you seem to be stealing my friends."

"That's what this is about?" Andrew said. "Davis, that's crazy. I'm not stealing your friends. I'm just being myself. To be honest, I've always envied you."

"Me?" Davis said.

"Yeah. You travel around the world with your friends." Andrew said. "I always go solo. I'm sure Jerry would change that, but I don't really have that many friends in WOOHP."

"Wow. I never knew that." Davis said.

"Now that you do, let's save your friends." Andrew said as he held up his hand and Davis slapped his into it as a start of their new friendship.

"I'm not going to ask again." Damien said as he got real close to Yolei's face and she felt disgusted.

"You can tell you've been on this island for a long time with that breath." Yolei said. Andrew kept himself hidden and used the ring to create a hologram of the plane behind the trees. Andrew made a whistle sound and got Damien's attention.

"Ah, right behind me all this time. I'm losing it." Damien said as he went towards the fake plane.

"I think he just acknowledge something about himself." Ken said.

"Guys." Davis whispered.

"Davis, did you find Andrew?" Yolei said.

"Taken care of. Let's get you out of here." Davis said. He squeezed the jell on the both of them and they were able to squeeze free.

"Where do you think you're going?" Damien said as he came back from the fake plane and was ready to fight the three of them. Andrew came out of hiding and kicked Damien down.

"Andrew!" Yolei cheered.

"It's great to see you guys again, but we don't have time for reunion." Andrew said. They heard a roaring like sound and the ground began to shake.

"What was that?" Ken said.

"The volcano. It's going to blow." Andrew said. "We've got to get off the island now or else we're going to know what it's like to be a burnt marshmallow."

"No! I don't want to burn in lava." Damien cried.

"It's okay. We'll take you with us." Andrew said. "We need to get off the island."

"This way. The plane is on the beach." Davis said and all of them made a run for it. The volcano was starting to shoot out balls of lava as it was going to fully erupt soon. Smoke filled the sky and the ground was shaking.

"There!" Ken said as they were able to make it to the plane and all of them got inside.

"Hurry." Yolei said. Ken and Andrew did their best to start up the plane and soon the engine started to purr.

"Hold on!" Andrew said. They got it started up and it began to lift off the ground and took off. They had to fly around the volcano as it started to fully erupt. They were able to avoid it and escaped the island.

"Finally! I'm free from that cursed island." Damien said.

"That's great and all, but you are going to jail for causing a plane to crash." Andrew said. So much for freedom.

...

WOOHP Headquarters. 6:52 PM

"Excellent work. I'm glad to see you spies are safe and sound." Jerry said as they all made it back to WOOHP and Damien was thrown behind bars and getting mental help.

"Thanks. I owe it a lot to these guys." Andrew said as he referred to the group of three.

"Anything for a friend." Davis said.

"Did you just call Andrew a friend?" Yolei said.

"Yeah." Davis said. "We're all friends here that take on anything." He held up his fist and Andrew pounded to symbolized that his jealousy towards Andrew ended and became better friends.


	22. Swimming as Fishes

WAR's submarine. 8:16 AM

Arrafin, who was still a mutant fish, swam through the ocean floors as he was grabbing samples from other fish. He swam back into the sub and was glad.

"Excellent. With these, those spies will be swimming with the fishes for sure." Arrafin said.

…

Odaiba Mall, Odaiba. 10:49 AM

Another beautiful day in Odaiba with the weekend and our spies are spending it at the mall. Davis was looking through the windows of a jewelry store because he wanted to get something for Kari.

"Which do you think Kari would like, Yolei? I need a female's opinion." Davis said.

"Not sure. What's the occasion?" Yolei said.

"No occasion. I just want her to have something nice." Davis said.

"You are one heck of a guy." Ken said. "You two have only been together for a couple weeks and you already want to give her jewelry for no reasons other than you just want her to have it."

"Is that a bad thing?" Davis said.

"No. Well, that depends on how Kari takes it." Yolei said. "Let's think about it later. Let's get something to eat." They were about to head out to get some food, but then, people started running scared and saw flashes of light were going off. "What's happening?"

"We better check it out." Ken said as both of them ran towards the flash. They headed down until they saw that it was Arrafin blasting people with a fish shaped ray gun. Arrafin soon spotted the three of them.

"Just who I was looking for." Arrafin said.

"Arrafin?" Yolei asked.

"What are you doing here you mutant fish?" Davis said.

"Just taking care of a little business. That involves destroying the three of you." Arrafin said. He took aim and fired, but the three of them avoided it. "Too slow." He took aim again and blasted Davis and Yolei.

"Not good." Ken said. He took a wooden sign and blocked Arrafin's blast at him.

"That should do." Arrafin said and took off. When Ken came out, Arrafin was already gone. He looked and saw Davis and Yolei were down. "Are you guys alright?" They got back up, but the inside of their mouths felt kind of dry.

"That was weird. That ray didn't even hurt us." Yolei said.

"Although, I do feel really thirsty." Davis said.

"So do I." Yolei said. Both of them ran into a store and bought a few drinks to keep themselves hydrated.

"Whoa! Are you two trying to make sure you go the bathroom for hours?" Ken asked.

"I can't help myself. I just need something to drink real badly." Davis said.

"Me too." Yolei said.

"Guys this is serious. Arrafin is on the loose and he is part of Tyron's group." Ken said. "We've got to figure out what he's up to and…" Ken didn't get to finish as the table they were at fell through the floor and took them with it. The three of them traveled through WOOHP tunnels with Davis and Yolei losing their drinks. When they landed in Jerry's office, they had those drinks spill all over them.

"Oh my. Try not to get any of that soda on the seats." Jerry said.

"I take it you already know of what's happening." Ken said.

"You mean about Arrafin attacking at your mall." Jerry said. "Yes, I know all about that. However, it doesn't look like that ray of his really did any damage."

"Yeah, Yolei and I got hit by it and nothing." Davis said.

"You spies better keep your eyes out." Jerry said. "To make sure you have something to fight with, I'll give you some gadgets." He pressed a button and their gadgets came out. "I'll be giving you the hers ring, the molecular analyzer kit, and, to avoid getting hit by that ray again, the hover surfboard for you to hang ten in the air."

"Thanks and can we get some water?" Yolei asked.

"You've got to be kidding. We've got to find Arrafin." Ken said. "Let's head back to the mall and see what he was after."

…..

The spies headed right back to the mall and people were cleared of the area. That allowed them to investigate without question.

"It doesn't make sense. Arrafin isn't the type to just attack randomly." Ken said. "He must have wanted something here. What do you guys think?" He didn't get a response. "Guys?" He looked around and saw both of them were in the fountain. "What are you doing?"

"I can't help it." Yolei said. "I just feel like I need to wash myself down. I just need some water."

"Me too. Do you guys think Kari would like some water?" Davis said.

"You two are messing around in the fountain. Do you have any idea how weird that is by saying you want to bathe and drink the water?" Ken said.

"I don't know what's wrong with us. We just can't help it." Davis said. Ken thought they were acting very strange, but he spotted something on the both of them.

"Guys, stay still for a minute." Ken said as he walked in. He pulled back the collars of their shirts and saw their skin was starting to become like scales. "That's strange."

"Yuck. I'm going to need a lot of moisturizer." Yolei said.

"I don't think that's just dehydrated skin." Ken said. He pulled out a thread of hair from Davis and Yolei.

"Ow!" Davis said.

"Don't you know that it's rude to pull out someone's hair?" Yolei said. Ken took out the molecular analyzer kit and was analyzing both threads. Ken took a look of the DNA inside their hair.

"Oh no." Ken said.

"What's wrong?" Davis said.

"It's your DNA." Ken said. "No wonder you guys have been craving for so much water. Your DNA has been remade to be more of a fish."

"Are you saying we're becoming like Arrafin? We're becoming fish." Yolei said and felt disturbed.

"And it's getting worse the further you stay like that." Ken said. "I bet Arrafin got like that with a lot of other people. We've got to find Arrafin and turn you back before any permanent damage is done."

…

WAR's Submarine. 12:23 PM

Arrafin made it back to their base and believed that he had blasted all three of the spies. He was greeted by Tyrone and Carter.

"Does your machine work?" Tyrone asked.

"Sure does." Arrafin said. "I blasted everyone I saw. In a matter of moments, they'll all be fish people like me, but with a stronger desire for water and soon be dehydrated. Soon those three spies will be flopping around."

"I think you mean two. You didn't get the last one." Carter said.

"What?!" Arrafin said. They showed a hacked security footage and showed that Ken was able to avoid getting hit. "Not for long. I'm going back out and getting all of them."

…

Odaiba Harbor, Odaiba. 2:52 PM

The spies continued their search for Arrafin and the tracks led them to the harbor. Ken informed Jerry about Davis' and Yolei's condition. It was becoming worse as their skin was becoming mixture of blue and grey.

"This thing is heavy." Davis said.

"Deal with it." Ken said. Jerry gave them oxygen tanks, but instead of oxygen, they're giving them water so they don't have to keep worrying about it.

"This is where Arrafin's trail goes, but where's Arrafin?" Yolei said.

"I don't know, but there has to be a clue to his whereabouts." Ken said.

"I think I see one." Davis said as he pointed down to a warehouse and had lights on. All of them were trying to be sneaky to see if that Arrafin was in there.

"Give me a boost." Yolei said. They got on each other's shoulders and Yolei got on top to look through the window.

"You better not drop that tank on my head." Ken said.

"Make it quick." Davis said as he was struggling to keep everything up. Yolei looked through the window and saw Arrafin was in there and he was working on the machine.

"He's in there." Yolei said.

"What's he doing?" Ken said.

"It looks like he's working on that ray he used to turn me and Davis what we are." Yolei said. "We've got to get our hands on it."

"You're right. He could turn everyone into fishes." Ken said. "Plus, it's starting to smell here. We better get inside." Yolei climbed up and stepped on Ken's head. "You did that on purpose." She helped the boys climb up and went through the window.

"Hello, spies." Arrafin said and caught the three of them off guard. He turned around and blasted Ken with his ray and he was beginning to transform as well. Then, he had a net drop down on the three of them and had them trapped.

"He was expecting us." Davis said.

"That's right. I've got you three right where I want you." Arrafin said. He took the tanks Davis and Yolei had and place the three of them in a room with them tied.

"You got us. Now would be the time to tell us why you're doing this." Davis said.

"No real reason." Arrafin said. "I was more focused on having revenge on the three of you and to finish you three for good."

"What about the innocent people you blasted as well?" Yolei said.

"That was to get your attention." Arrafin said. "Now that I think about it, this would also be the perfect reason for me to achieve my dream. I can finally have the world as an aquatic life how I wanted."

"You're demented as usual." Ken said.

"Pity you three won't be around to see it." Arrafin said as he closed the door. When he left, the lights in the room came on with them being on all the walls and being heated. It was like being in a tanning bed.

"Oh man. I'm already starting to fry." Yolei said. With all three of them part fish, they were already started to get cooked and their bodies growing dry.

"I'm starting to get that feeling you guys were having. I need water badly." Ken said. "We've got to get out of here before we become fish sticks."

"But how?" Davis said. Ken looked around and saw there were sprinklers in the room.

"Yolei, do you still have the hers ring?" Ken asked.

"Yeah." Yolei said.

"Blast one of these lights. We've got to get those sprinklers to go off." Ken said. Yolei tried to move her hands and aimed the ring. It shot out the heated beam and broke one of the lights and the smoke from it caused the sprinklers to go off and short out the lights.

"Wow, I feel much better." Davis said.

"Completely refreshed." Yolei said.

"Nice work. Now, let's go turn Arrafin into sushi." Ken said.

….

Odaiba Streets 4:13 PM

Arrafin was running wild with his machine as he was a blasting people and turning them into fishes as well. The spies were able to catch up to him with their hover surfboards and even got Ken his own water tank.

"There he is." Davis said and Arrafin spotted the three of them.

"Not you three again. This time I'll finish you. Let's see what happens when second blast hits." Arrafin said as he took aim and started to fire at the three of them, but they were able to avoid his blasts.

"We've got to get that machine before even more damage is done." Ken said.

"How? I don't want to be fishier." Davis said.

"Use your boards as shields." Yolei said and they did just that so Arrafin's machine couldn't affect them.

"You can't keep running." Arrafin said.

"Then, let's not run." Davis said as he flew straight at Arrafin. He jumped off his board and the board knocked the machine out of his hands. Ken flew down to the machine and snatched it before Arrafin.

"Looks like I found a reverse switch." Ken said as he pressed the button. He aimed it at everyone that was blasted as well as Davis, Yolei, and himself

"Good thing we called WOOHP ahead of time." Yolei said. WOOHP choppers and cars came up and surrounded Arrafin. Ken handed the machine to a fellow agent in a helicopter.

"Thanks kid. We'll transform everyone else back to normal." The agent said and had it fly off.

"Give it up, Arrafin. You're surrounded." Davis said.

"I don't think so." Arrafin said. A rope ladder came down and Arrafin used it as a means to escape and he flew off from another WOOHP helicopter.

"What's going on?" Yolei said. Ken was able to look to see who was piloting.

"Tyrone, of course." Ken said. Arrafin climbed the ladder and got inside.

"Sorry, Tyrone. Those spies got in the way of my plans again." Arrafin said.

"Yes. They are becoming a nuisance." Tyrone said. "I'm near completion of my ultimate plan. Soon, we'll be rid of them once and for all."

…

Yolei's Apartment, Odaiba. 7:05 PM

WOOHP got in the process of turning everyone back to normal, but Arrafin managed to escape. With nothing more to do, they were just hanging out at Yolei's apartment.

"I think after that, I finally got what I'm going to get Kari." Davis said. "A pearl necklace since they come from clams and those things are a part of the ocean."

"That's true. Is it because since you were a fish and clams are creatures of the sea too that you came up with that?" Ken said.

"Clams are animals?" Davis asked and they heard the door.

"That must be my Mom." Yolei said.

"Hi." Mona said. "I brought you dinner. I hope you're in the mood for sushi." As in raw fish.

"Noooooooo!" Al three shouted as they tried to get out of there.


	23. Follow the Singing

Somewhere in the Indian Ocean. 11:10 PM

It was a dark and foggy night out in the Indian Ocean and a cruise liner was flowing through the waters as it was making its way through the seas. The captain had a pair of binoculars out as he was trying to locate land or a lighthouse.

"Nothing yet. Hope we get to land soon." The captain said. Then he began to hear a strange sound. It actually sounded like someone singing. The captain and the rest of the crew heard it as well and couldn't help, but go to where that sound is coming from and vanish into the foggy night.

….

Odaiba High School, Odaiba. 12:08 PM

Another class period ended and the spies took the opportunity between classes to look at a poster about a music festival happening at school for students having the chance to sing.

"You guys going to sign up?" Davis said.

"Singing isn't really my thing." Ken said.

"I don't know. I want to, but I'm kind of nervous." Yolei said.

"Nervous? You stop international crimes. How can you be nervous about singing on a stage?" Davis said.

"It's not that easy." Yolei said. Then the poster opened like a door and they were pulled in another WOOHP tunnel. When they landed, Jerry gave the impression that they were in a rock concert.

"Hello my spies! Are you ready to rock?!" Jerry said in a microphone.

"What the heck?" Davis said.

"What are you doing?" Ken said.

"Since you came through a WOOHP tunnel by a singing poster and you'll be having a music fest at your school, I figured why not." Jerry said.

"Because your old and you don't really like rock." Yolei said. Yolei had him there. He always preferred classical.

"Fine." Jerry said and got back to being serious. "In the middle of the night, a cruise ship mysteriously disappeared and there's no trace of it or the crew and it's happened a few other times."

"So you need us to find out what happened." Yolei said.

"Precisely." Jerry said and showed the gadgets on the screen. "Time to give you the gadgets. I'll be giving you oxygen tubes, high-tech noise canceling headphones except for when someone is talking, and extendable rods that go as small a pencil to as long as a spear."

"Cool. It would be perfect to use as a pole vault." Davis said.

"I'm also going to let you guys use the WOOHP water skier." Jerry said. "A speed boat that will help in your investigation and can also diver under the water. Try not to wreck it."

"We'll be fine as long as Davis isn't the one driving." Yolei said.

"Are you saying I'm a bad driver?" Davis said.

"Time to set sail." Jerry said. He pressed a button and the couch they were sitting on and they fell to the boat and it just took off like a rocket.

…..

Somewhere in the Indian Ocean. 2:38 PM

The spies took the boat and headed out to the last known coordinates of the ship. At the moment, they were out in the middle of nowhere.

"This is where the ship disappeared." Ken said. "There doesn't seem to be anything, but ocean out here."

"There's got to be something. Just keep your eyes out for anything out of the ordinary." Yolei said. They waited there for minutes, but Davis was becoming bored out of his mind.

"There's nothing here. Can we just go home and wait for something to happen?" Davis said.

"Hold on. Be quiet for a moment." Ken said. They were beginning to hear some sort of humming sound and it turned into a harmonizing of someone singing. "That sounds so beautiful." All three of them were beginning to fall under a trance, but Yolei caught on to the trick.

"No." Yolei said. She reached for the headphones and placed them on all three of them. She activated a submarine more of the boat and dived down to escape whatever was out there.

"What was that?" Davis said.

"It sounded like someone was singing, but we began to fell under some sort of trance." Ken said. "It couldn't have been a siren, could it?"

"No." Davis said. "Someone was singing. It wasn't one of those lights."

"That's not what I meant." Ken said. "Sirens are aquatic creatures that are considered a myth. They use their voices to lure sailors to their doom."

"We need to follow that sound." Yolei said. "That might have been what happened to the other ships. We need to figure out where that voice was coming from."

"I don't think we need to look very hard." Davis said as he pointed ahead. They looked and saw an underwater city inside a dome.

"That would be as good of a place as any to start our investigation." Ken said as he had the ship move forward. "Make sure you keep these headphones on." They tried to make it closer to the dome, but they soon got caught in a current.

"What's happening?" Davis said.

"That." Yolei said. They saw where the current was being pulled into a whirlpool and it was coming from some sort of generator.

"It's too strong to fight." Ken said. "We'll have to jump out. Put on the oxygen tubes." They put them on their mouths and opened up the sub for them to jump out before the ship got caught in and was destroyed. All of them had to swim to the city and found a ventilation opening. Ken pried it open and they got inside until they got to the other side and swam up to get some air.

"So much for not having the ship destroyed." Davis said.

"Where are we?" Ken said.

"Do you think this is the lost city of Atlantis?" Davis said.

"Not likely since those guys over there are human." Yolei said. They saw who she was pointing to and saw many men dressed like they lived under the sea and were working on a machine or excavating the area.

"Are they the missing sailors?" Ken asked

"What are these guys doing?" Davis said.

"Let's see if we can get a closer look." Ken said. They tried to keep a down low by staying in the water and using the rocks as a cover.

"Take a look." Yolei said. They looked further down and saw someone who seemed to be a queen. She wore a blue bikini top with a dress around her waist that looked like a mermaid's tail. She had blue hair with a tiara and a trident and had metal choker around her neck with an ocean blue cape. She sat on a throne with four men having it hoisted in the air and being carried by them.

"Marvelous. My temple is near completion and my machine is near its completion."

"Machine? A machine for what?" Davis said.

"Maybe if you shut up, we'll find out." Yolei said.

"While I'm waiting, can a few of you come here and dance for me." The queen said. A few of the workers stopped what they were doing and started dancing for her pleasure.

"I think I've seen enough." Ken said. "We've got to get up there and stop whoever she is from whatever she's doing." All of them swam out and jumped onto dry land and got the queen's attention, but she didn't seem scared. She actually smirked as she snapped her fingers and the workers stopped what they were doing and grabbed the three of them.

"It's about time you showed up." The queen said.

"You knew we were coming?" Yolei said.

"That's right since your boat went down, but no one was pulled out from it. Allow me to introduce myself. You can call me Maya Raindouw, queen of this undersea palace."

"Undersea palace? I thought you were building an amusement park." Davis joked, but he was really the only one laughing.

"Do you mind explaining what you're up to?" Yolei said.

"Gladly." Maya said. "Ever since I was a child, I knew I was meant to be queen and I get to be one. I've always been interested in the stories of mermaids and Atlantis. So I figure I make my kingdom a sea kingdom."

"So you're a delusional woman that loves to live in fairy tales." Yolei said.

"What are you doing with all these men and how is it they obey your every command without question?" Ken said.

"The answer is my voice. How about you take a listen?" Maya said. They had the men remove the headset from Ken and she placed two fingers on her choker and started to sing. Soon Ken's mind went blank and he had no control over what he was doing anymore.

"It's that choker she's wearing." Yolei said. "She's using it to make her voice used in hypnotism. Her warming up her vocals must be what starts the trance."

"That's right and once my satellite transmitter is complete, my voice will be heard around the world with everyone under my control." Maya said. "Time for the next one." Davis got his headpiece removed and Maya sung again and Davis fell under her control.

"No!" Yolei said.

"I prefer men, but I can make an exception." Maya said. Yolei needed to get out of there. The extendable rod was on her waist. She banged it against the man who held her and it stretched out and she banged it against him and got free. She ran off and dove under the water for her escape. "She can run...or swim…all she likes. She won't be able to stop me."

…

Yolei swam around to a different end of the temple. Maya already had the people under her control looking for her. Yolei did her best to stay hidden and was coming up with a plan to bring Maya down.

"Okay, think Yolei." She told herself. "I've got to take down that transmitter before she starts her concert or else everyone around the world will be under her control. First, I need to get Ken and Davis back. This is a drag. I'm having a singing problem and a demented lady wants to sing to the whole world."

….

Maya just sat on her throne like the queen she was pretending to be. She had Davis and Ken work on the transmitter while she was watching the men dance for her.

"Keep up the good work." Maya said. Yolei was sneaking around as she was making up a plan as she went.

"I've got to find those headphone things and get them back on Ken and Davis." Yolei said. "That seems to be the only way to block out her voice." She looked around and spotted them. She got a hold of them and waited for a chance to grab Davis and Ken. "Here goes!" She acted quick and got the both of them while Maya was busy watching the men dance. She got the headphones back on and the boys were acting like themselves again.

"Yolei? What just happened?" Davis said.

"Maya put the both of you under her control." Yolei said. "We've got to stop her before that transmitter is complete or else the whole world will be under her command."

"Too late." Davis said. Maya stepped off her throne and was heading towards the receiver. She had four wires hooked up to her choker and the transmitter was being put into place.

"Enough planning. Let's get her!" Ken said as they stepped out.

"Time for my beautiful voice to be heard around the world." Maya said.

"Show's canceled." Yolei said as the three of them limited out the extendable rods.

"Stop them!" Maya ordered and all the men attacked the spies.

"Push through to the transmitter and destroy it." Ken said and the three of them charged right in. Davis used the rod as a pole vault and flew over some and kicked another one down.

"I knew these would be great for a pole vault." Davis said. Ken was surrounded, but he didn't seem worried. They grabbed him, but he acted like a ninja and knocked them all down easily. Yolei spun her staff around and kept whacking them around.

"Time to unleash my voice." Maya said.

"I said that the show is over." Yolei said as she pulled the wires out and caused her to drop to the floor. "I've got the transmitter." She whacked down on the dish multiple times and destroyed it. "I feel like a punk rock star."

"Nice work." Davis said.

"Guys, behind you!" Yolei said. Maya had her men about to grab them.

"Take that…." Both of them said as they knocked them down with their staffs. "…and for you." Both of them were about to go for her and she wasn't really a fighter. She tried to make a run for it, but they grabbed her cape.

"Let me go!" She wasn't going anywhere.

…

Odaiba High School, Odaiba. 7:16 PM

Maya was thrown in jail and all of the people she captured were returned safely to their homes. The spies decided to attend the music festival and loved hearing their fellow classmates sing.

"I feel like we were wooed by some girl all thanks to her voice. That's usually a good thing." Davis said.

"Yeah, but we here real music. By the way, have you seen Yolei anywhere?" Ken said.

"No." Davis said.

"Now, we have Yolei Inoue." The principal announced and Davis and Ken weren't expecting that Yolei came on the stage.

"After seeing what happened with Maya and her singing voice, what's the worse can happen if I sing?" Yolei whispered.

Things are starting to accelerate into something never

Stopping always trouble bubbling but

Now I think I'm getting dizzy too much spinning pace my

Patience line is thickening, quickening

Yolei got the courage to get up there and sing. Sometimes the voice can be a powerful thing and can sometimes be a beautiful things as well when you want to be heard.

AN: I want to thank Generalhyna. This probably wasn't what you wanted, but it did help me come up with something like this.


	24. End of Spies Pt1

Sports Support, Odaiba. 8:41 PM

It seemed like a quiet evening in Odaiba. That was until windows in the sport store was smashed up and loud music and mayhem were going on with people partying inside and none of them seem to be aware of the damage that is being done.

…

Odaiba Streets, Odaiba. 9:36 AM

Another great weekend is here with our spies walking down the streets.

"So are you guys going to the basketball game tomorrow night?" Ken asked.

"Yeah. We're going for a chance at the champion title." Yolei said.

"This game is going to rock." Davis said. "Hey, I'm going to make one stop at one of the stores." He ran on ahead and turned a corner, but he screamed from what he saw.

"Davis, what's the matter?" Ken said as the other two ran up to him and saw a store completely wrecked.

"My favorite sport store is destroyed. This is where I get all my good equipment for sports." Davis said. "Where am I going to get soccer cleats or gloves?"

"Like any other store in town." Yolei said.

"This is a WOOHP emergency." Davis said as he was about to contact Jerry, but Ken and Yolei held him down from doing that.

"Davis, you're overreacting." Ken said.

"Ken's right. There must have been a normal robbery or something." Yolei said.

"I know, but this was my favorite store in the whole city." Davis said. "I just can't believe it's actually wrecked."

"Come on, let's go to the museum and get something to eat." Ken said. "I have a renaissance report I need to do anyway and I've got to look over some paintings. Plus, I actually love it there."

….

They headed over to the museum, but they saw it was just as wrecked as the store was with people busy cleaning it up.

"No. This can't really be happening." Ken said. "My museum is wrecked as well. I have my report I need to do and all my favorite paintings were inside."

"That is weird." Yolei said. She looked over and saw one someone helping in cleaning this place up. They needed to figure out what happened and he might know something. "Excuse me, can you tell us what happened here?"

"It happened a couple nights ago. Someone thought it was a great idea to throw a rave or something here and it wrecked the entire museum."

"A rave?" Davis said.

"Who would want to throw a rave in a museum?" Yolei said.

"Do you think whoever did it here is the same guy that did it at that sport store?" Ken said.

"Now, do you think we should call Jerry?" Davis said. "Something strange is going on and it doesn't seem natural at all."

"You're right." Ken said. All three of them dived somewhere private for them so they can talk to Jerry. They already told him what has happened, but Jerry didn't see anything wrong.

"I'm sorry, but WOOHP satellites have not detected anything illegal or dangerous happening in the last forty-eight hours." Jerry said.

"But something has got to be going on." Yolei said.

"It doesn't make any sense to throw a rave in a store and a museum." Ken said.

"Look, I'm afraid there's nothing I can do to help you." Jerry said. "Just leave it alone. I'm certain that it's nothing at all." He just left it at that and hanged up on them.

"He did not just hang up on us." Yolei said.

"Do you think we should just leave it alone?" Davis said.

"Jerry could be right, but it wouldn't hurt to look around." Ken said. All three of them sneaked inside to get a better look on what was happening with these raves. All three of them saw it was just as worse on the inside as it was on the out.

"Man, I can't believe there was a cool party and I wasn't even invited to it." Davis said.

"You would actually trash a museum and your sport store?" Yolei said.

"I would for the museum. The only exciting thing that happens in this museum happened a couple nights ago." Davis said. Ken had a look around and saw a pamphlet.

"What's this?" Ken said as he picked it up. It looked like a pamphlet for the rave that happened. "Guys, come look at what I found." They all gathered around as he opened it up.

"Come and be a part of the greatest night of your lives." An automatic voice was coming from the pamphlet. "For the next few nights, you can join the party and literally bring the roof down and set it on fire."

"When this guy says literally, he literally meant literally." Davis said.

"From the looks of things, this is only the beginning." Yolei said. "These things are getting out of control and it's only a matter of time until someone gets hurt. We've got to figure out where the next one is being held and figure out how to stop it."

"Way ahead of you." Ken said as he took a look on the right side of the pamphlet and it looked like a list of some sort. "Look at this. This is a list of where each of these raves are happening. The first one was at the museum and the second one was at Sports Support."

"So where's the next one?" Davis said.

"It's happening at the mall at six o'clock tomorrow." Ken said.

"The mall?! Sweet! We get to stop a bad guy and shop till we drop." Yolei said and the boys felt annoyed from hearing that. Only Yolei would love to have a crime at the mall since it means she can shop. Meanwhile, a shadowy figure was watching them and already knew what they were planning. He reached inside his pocket and pulled out his phone.

"It's me and it worked. The spies found out about the raves and are on their way to the mall."

" _Excellent. Everything is going just as I planned and it will be the end of those spies._ "

…..

Odaiba Mall, Odaiba. 6:10 PM

The spies waited for this rave to start up and it did. There was security with invitation only. Since they did not have an invitation, they had to sneak in through the back. They were able to get in through the back door and headed for the main hall and saw regular teens just dancing to the music.

"Alright people, I want to see you on the dancefloor." The D.J. announced and pumped up the jam that everyone loved.

"Nothing seems out of the ordinary." Yolei said. "I can still do some shopping, right?"

"How can you think about that at a time like this?" Davis said.

"Just keep your eyes open for anything suspicious." Ken said. It just seemed like a normal party, but it wasn't the D.J. up in the sound room spotted the three of them.

"Bring those three to me." The D.J. said. The spies couldn't find anything that was strange and so far, no one was even breaking anything.

"This is boring. Nothing is really happening." Davis said. They didn't see the security guards come up to them because the music blocked their hearing. The guards grabbed the three of them and tied them up. They put them in a cart and rolled them into an elevator that lead them to the D.J.'s room.

"What's happening?" Ken said.

"I think we're about to find out." Yolei said. The elevator door opened up and the three of them rolled out and was met with the D.J.

"I'm so glad the three of you could make it." The D.J. said. He acted like he knew them, but none of them had a clue to who he was.

"Do we know you?" Davis said.

"Pardon me." The D.J. said. He pressed a button on his watch and his looks disappeared like a hologram and they were completely surprised on who the real person behind that disguise was.

"Tyrone!" Ken said.

"Tell me you gave up your insane evil ways and decided to be an actual D.J." Yolei said.

"Sorry, but that would be a no." Tyrone said.

"So why are you throwing these raves? What are you up to this time?" Ken said.

"Simple. It's a matter of revenge against the three of you." Tyrone said. "You see, I plan on taking away everything you three care about. Starting with your favorite places." Ken was able to figure out what he was saying.

"Of course." Ken said. "The first rave we found out about wrecked Davis' sport store, the second rave we found out about trashed my museum, and this rave…."

"….is going to destroy my mall?" Yolei finished and turned to Tyrone. "You are so evil."

"Thank you. I'm going to take that as a compliment." Tyrone said.

"But how are you doing it by throwing random parties?" Davis said.

"It's quite easy to have simpleton minds, like yourself Davis, to do what you want." Tyrone said. "All I need is just a few people to start smashing stuff and everyone starts to do the same. All I need to do is start it up and have everyone get out before the cops even have the chance to show."

"And you're doing this as an attempt to try and crush our spirits. Well, you might be destroying our favorite places, but it isn't going to work." Ken said.

"Oh the first few raves was just to get your attention." Tyrone said. "Now that I have it, I can move onto something much bigger."

"Bigger? What do you mean by bigger?" Yolei said.

"You'll find out soon enough." Tyrone said. "You already came across my associates: Carter, Arthur, and Caroline. They're already having everything set up for our next target."

"What target? What are you up to?" Davis said.

"You'll see." Tyrone said as he walked over to the console. "They should be just about done. We don't want to miss the big game." He pressed a button and the spies fell through a trap door and slid out on the floor with the ropes coming off.

"He's a psycho like always." Yolei said.

"And what did he mean 'we don't want to miss the big game'?" Davis said.

"The big game?" Ken questioned, but he was able to put the pieces together very easily. "Oh no. He's planning on attacking Odaiba High during the basketball game with all our friends and classmates there."

"Then, we need to get to the school right now." Davis said. Time was of the essence and they needed to hurry before anything bad happens to their friends.

…

Odaiba High, Odaiba. 6:58 PM

Everyone that attends Odaiba High was at the gym for the big game, but nothing is going on because the other team has yet to arrive. Everyone was getting fed up with waiting, but no one had an answer to what was going. T.K., who was on the basketball team, just sat and waited with the rest of his team.

"T.K." T.K. turned around to see Kari was sitting right behind him.

"Hey, Kari. Where's your boyfriend?" T.K. said.

"I don't know. Davis won't answer my calls, but what's going on?" Kari said.

"I have no idea." T.K. said. The next thing anyone knew, restraints came out from the seats and wrapped around the laps of everyone was stuck. They were all confused as to what was happening, but the answer walked onto the floor in the form of Carter, Caroline, and Arrafin.

"Relax people. No harm is going to come to you….yet." Carter said.

"Any word from Tyrone?" Caroline asked.

"He said to just stay here and wait for when those spies show up." Arrafin said. Davis was able to climb on the wall outside and looked through the window. The spies got to the school and were in their spy outfits with Davis jumping off.

"What did you see?" Ken said.

"Those three creeps took everyone captive in the gym." Davis said.

"I keep trying to call Jerry, but Tyrone must be jamming the signal." Yolei said.

"This was Tyrone's angle. He led us on a wild goose chase while these three set up this trap for us." Ken said.

"We've got to do something." Davis said.

"We can't wait for Jerry. We'll have to work with what we got." Ken said. Both of them agreed since they was no other option. With all three of them in agreement, they charged right in and bust the door down and got everyone's attention.

"Right on time." Carter said.

"We've been waiting for you…spies." Arrafin said. No one other than the WAR team expected that.

"What?" T.K. said.

"Davis and the others are spies?" Kari said.

"You let all these people go right now." Ken said.

"I don't think so. The fun is just getting started." Carter said.

"We're here to finish the three of you off once and for all." Arrafin said.

"If you creeps surrender now, we might go easy on you." Yolei suggested.

"We're not scared of you three. Come and get us." Caroline said.

"Our mistake for even asking. Why don't we try this again? From the top." Davis said and he meant get straight to the fighting as the three spies went on the offense and each took on an opponent. Davis decided to take on Arrafin. He tried to kick him, but Arrafin grabbed his leg and tossed him to the other side of the gym. "You're suppose to toss cheerleaders, not me during a game."

"Game over for you." Arrafin said. Davis looked around and saw an opened cart for basketballs.

"Let's play ball instead." Davis as he tossed a basketball at Arrafin, but he ducked down."

Hey!" Arrafin said and avoided a couple more. "You almost hit me in the…" He got hit in the head and in the stomach on the third try. "Is that your best shot?" He shouldn't have asked that as Davis threw the cart and it ran Arrafin over. Yolei was against Caroline.

"Offer still stands to surrender." Yolei said.

"Not a chance." Caroline said.

"So be it." Yolei said. Caroline took out a ray gun, but Yolei acted before she fired it. Yolei knocked it out of her hands and gave Caroline a powerful kick and she landed in a trash can and got stuck in it. Carter pulled out a rod that had electricity coursing through it.

"Carter, put that down before someone gets hurt….." Ken said as Carter tried to swing it. "….like you!" Ken grabbed his arm and hoisted him over his shoulder and tossed Carter into the wall and everyone cheered for they were winning.

"That was easier than I thought. We must be getting better." Yolei said.

"Not quite." They all looked to the entrance and saw Tyrone.

"Tyrone!" Ken said.

"Get him!" Davis said as all three of them went to attack him.

"Not another step." Tyrone said as he held up a remote and hit a button that caused everyone that was being restraint and got shocked. The spies stopped and Tyrone stopped his torture. "That's more like it."

"Tyrone, let all these people go. They have nothing to do with what's going on." Ken said.

"I guess that depends on what the three of you do." Tyrone said as the other three members of WAR got back up and acted like they were victorious. "Take one more step and I'll up the charge in the restraints and that will be problematic for these people.

"You coward." Davis said.

"Face it, spies. You're outmatched this time." Tyrone said. "Knowing you three, you aren't going to endanger the innocent and I have the remote that seals their fates. You have no choice, but to surrender." Tyrone was right. They couldn't let their friends suffer, but Tyrone was a step ahead of them again. Surrendering was all they could do. Is this the end? Has WAR won against WOOHP?

To Be Continued….


	25. End of Spies Pt2

Tyrone outplayed and outsmarted the spies again by tricking them with raves and then being taken captive with all of their classmates. Tyrone had them chained together and to the floor with them in the center of the gymnasium.

"This was easier than I thought." Carter said.

"That's how you win. You have to use what your enemies hold precious and use it against them." Tyrone said as he took a stand near the spies.

"So now that you have us, what are you going to do with everyone?" Yolei said.

"Only one thing." Tyrone said and he motioned for Arrafin to come over. He gave Tyrone a type of carrier and had small devices on them. Tyrone placed these devices in a circle around the spies.

"What are you doing? What are these things?" Yolei said.

"Basically, they're remote operated bombs." Tyrone said. "All I have to do is press a button and they'll all go off with them being active." He walked over to the other members of WAR and gave each of them a carrier with those bombs and the three of them left the gym.

"You're planning on blowing us up?" Davis said.

"Not just you." Tyrone said. "We're going to place hundreds of these bombs all over your school. I told you I would destroy everything and everyone you three care about."

"You're going to blow up an entire school and put all these lives in danger just so you can have revenge on the three of us?" Ken questioned.

"This is a new low for criminals like you in the world." Yolei said.

"I figure great spies like you three would like to go out with a bang. Since you're also the center of attention here is the reason I put the three of you in a circle of these." Tyrone said. "Once we're in a far enough distance, everything within a three mile radius of this school will be taken down as well. There'll be nothing left, but a pile of dust when we're done here."

"Three miles?! These little things can pack that much of a punch?" Davis said. "Talk about big things coming in small packages."

"You won't get away with this, Tyrone." Ken said.

"If you ask me, I already have." Tyrone said as he got down on one knee. "You didn't contact Jerry because I hacked into WOOHP's system so you couldn't. You have no gadgets to help you out of this. You're as good as done. How does it feel to actually lose?" Tyrone left it at that as he walked away with the belief that he has been triumphant and there didn't seem to be anything the spies could do to stop him.

…

Carter, Arrafin, and Caroline were putting those miniature bombs all over the school. Caroline and Carter were setting some up on lockers.

"It's about time those spies were put in their place." Caroline said.

"Interesting choice of words since we're at their school and they are about to be in their grave." Carter said. "I'm actually glad Tyrone formed WAR."

"Really?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah." Carter said. "We get to have our revenge on those spies and I got to meet you." Caroline blushed and she was actually feeling the same as he was. Carter grabbed her hand for the both of them to share this moment.

"Why are you two just standing around?" Arrafin said and just ruined the moment for the both of them. "We need to get these set up and get out of here."

"We know. Quit talking, mutant." Carter said as the three of them got back to work and went down in different directions of the school to set up the bombs faster. What none of them knew were that nine shadowy figures were at the school and went after the three of them.

….

Tyrone went up to the roof of the school where the helicopter he was going to use as a means of leaving was there for him. He waited around for the other members of WAR to be done. He looked around and saw one of the windows on the lower levels was opened.

"Strange." Tyrone said and reached for his communicator and contacted Carter.

"Hey, Tyrone. We're just about done." Carter said.

"That's good to hear, but be on the lookout for anything suspicious." Tyrone said. "I see that a window has been left open and there are no lights on in that room."

"That's probably just how those spies got into the building." Carter said. "We've got nothing to worry about. Those spies are chained to the floor and they have no chance of getting out. We've won." Tyrone would like to think so, but he knew never to underestimate his enemies, even when you're guaranteed a victory.

….

Davis was trying with all of his might to pull the chains for them to break, but he wasn't getting anywhere. Everyone was starting to panic as no one could get free from their restraints.

"I'm really scared." Davis heard Kari say.

"Don't worry, babe. We'll figure out some way to get out of this." Davis said.

"I don't see how. We've got nothing to get us out of these chains or free everyone." Ken said.

"I still can't get over the fact you three are really spies." T.K. said and everyone was saying the same things practically at the same time.

"One at a time. I know you all want answers, but now is not the time for answers." Davis said.

"Guys, I'm actually scared myself." Yolei said. "What if this is really the end? What if we don't make it out of here?"

"Don't talk like that. We never gave up before and we can't." Davis said.

"Davis is right, a miracle will happen and we'll save everyone." Ken said.

"Did someone call for a miracle?" They heard the gym doors opened and the spies were ever happier to see who it was.

"Jerry!" All three of them said and Jerry ran to his spies. He had a look around and was baffled to what might have happened for something like this to be done.

"Good heavens. What is all of this?" Jerry said.

"We'll explain while you disarm those bombs and get us out of here." Yolei said and Jerry got to work on the bombs. "Starting with the fact that Tyrone and his WAR team is behind this."

"How did you know we need help? Tyrone told us that he hacked WOOHP's systems so we couldn't call for help." Ken said.

"After you told me what was happening yesterday, I decided to do some investigating of my own." Jerry said. "I already know that WAR is behind all of this and I called in some assistance."

…

The bombs were just about set up around the entire school. Caroline was walking down the hall, but thought she heard something.

"Is someone there?" Caroline said.

"Just three girls who are putting you back in jail." She turned around and met Sam, Clover, and Alex. Arrafin was just about done on his part too.

"I don't think you're suppose to do that." Arrafin looked and met Tony.

"Who are you kid?" Arrafin said.

"We're agents from WOOHP, you're worst nightmare." Arrafin looked around and saw he was surrounded by the Clark siblings. Carter was moving down a different hall, but heard something come down behind him.

"Hard to believe a former actor could cause this much trouble."

"Celebrities do crazy things." Someone else was on the other side and Carter saw that it was Grace and Andrew.

…..

"You brought our friends to help?" Ken said as Jerry was using a laser to cut the chains and deactivated the last of the bombs that was around them.

"That's right." Jerry said. "Against a team like WAR, I brought some of my best agents. Though, I must say that I'm a little disappointed. These bombs can be turned off with a flip of a switch. I can't believe Tyrone made something so simple." Jerry was able to break through the last of the chains and got them all free.

"Thanks, Jerry." Davis said.

"Let's free your classmates and get after Tyrone." Jerry said and the four of them got to work.

…

Knowing they were against WOOHP agents, WAR started to rumble with their opponents in the school. Carter tried to pound Andrew, but Andrew was able to avoid him easily.

"Is that all you got?" Andrew said and kicked Carter in the gut.

"I hate WOOHP." Carter said.

"We figure that." Grace said as she grabbed him by the back of his shoulders and tossed him into the lockers and caused him to his head. "Hard to believe this guy can cause so much trouble." Arrafin was against the Clark siblings. He grabbed a trashcan and tossed it at Tony and Mega, but they ducked down.

"Is WOOHP so desperate for employees that they hire children?" Arrafin said.

"Just watch." Megan said.

"These children are about to knock you down." Tony said. Arrafin slammed his fist on them, but they both jumped up over him. Tony grabbed the trash can and banged it against Arrafin's head. Megan took out a gadget that she shot and Arrafin's legs were tied up. Lee and Mark jumped up and kicked Arrafin to fall down some stairs.

"Should have brought some cooking gear." Lee said.

"Why's that?" Mark asked.

"So we could have had a tuna roll." Lee said.

"Actually, he doesn't look like a tuna because…" Mark didn't finish as the three of his siblings covered his mouth. That just left the girls. Sam jumped up to kick Caroline, but Caroline slid under her.

"I've got her." Clover said as she grabbed her, but Caroline tossed her into another room and shut the door.

"You'll need to do better than that." Alex said as he gave a roundhouse kick, but Caroline ducked down and made a run for it. She didn't get very far as Clover opened the other door from a joined room and Caroline ran right into it.

"I've always wanted to do something like that." Clover said.

"Nice work. We better get to work on disarming these bombs." Sam said.

….

Jerry and the spies were able to break everyone free from their restraints, but everyone was panicking and scared as to what was happening.

"Now that that's done, we've got to stop Tyrone." Jerry said.

"First, we need to handle all these bombs. Once Tyrone is far enough away, he'll detonate them and there must be hundreds all over the school by now." Yolei said.

"But we can't run through the entire school to do that." Davis said.

"Maybe we can." Ken said as he stepped up on the bleachers and Davis and Yolei could see what he was doing. "Everyone, listen! We need help." That got everyone to look at them.

"What do you need our help for? You're the spies."

"We can't do this alone. We need each of you to go around the school and deactivate those bombs." Ken said.

"Tyrone is a dangerous man. He has no regards for anyone, but himself. However, that's his weakness." Yolei said.

"He might have came here with help, but he's actually alone." Davis said. "We're better than him. If we all work together, we can put him away forever."

"Only by working together can we lock him away." Ken said. "If he continues to roam free, more and more people are going to get hurt because of him. We have a chance to end his reign of terror for good. Now, let's stop him!" All of their classmates cheered and agreed as they all ran out into the halls. They all ran out and worked together to get those bombs deactivated.

"Excellent work on bringing these people together." Jerry said.

"Thanks, but for this to really end, we need to find Tyrone." Davis said.

"What's going on?" Tyrone showed himself and saw what was happening and the spies spotted him.

"There he is! Get him!" Ken said. Tyrone ran off and the four of them ran after him. Tyrone made his way back to the roof with the spies close on his tail. Tyrone was able to reach the helicopter and started it up, but they were able to catch him.

"You're not going anywhere." Davis said as the three of them ran towards the helicopter. Just as he was about to take off, the three of them grabbed onto the leg of the helicopter as it started to flyaway.

"So you three want a ride?" Tyrone said. Tyrone started to move the helicopter back and forth. The three of them would not let go no matter how much he tried to shake them off. Tyrone was already mad and tried something else. Tyrone flew close to the buildings to try and knock them off. However, the spies ran across the rooftops to help them hold on and keep moving.

"I don't know how much more I can take." Yolei said.

"I've got this." Davis said as he hoisted himself up and was able to get inside. Ken and Yolei were able to do the same and the three of them tackled Tyrone while he was flying. It caused the helicopter to lose control and crashed. It slid against the ground and head for the river. The four of them were thrown out and it was an all-out fight as the four of them fought in the water.

"I won't lose to you children again." Tyrone said as he tossed Ken off his back and to Yolei. Davis tried to hit him, but Tyrone shoved him into the water. Yolei tried to tackle him, but he grabbed her and tossed her to Ken as he tried to fight him. Davis grabbed Tyrone by the leg and had him fall over.

"Grab him." Davis said. Ken and Yolei moved in and all three of them had a hold on Tyrone, but Tyrone kicked Ken off him and he flipped around to shake Yolei and Davis off.

"Just give it up, Tyrone. You can't keep fighting." Ken said.

"That's what you think." Tyrone said.

"No, that's what we know." Tyrone looked and saw Jerry, but it wasn't just him. WOOHP agents and vehicles had him completely surrounded. He actually had nowhere to run and the tables were turned against him. Tyrone saw that and had no choice, but to admit defeat.

….

WAR has been defeated and arrested. Tyrone was escorted into a prison car with his other members with cuffs on their hands and you could tell that Tyrone's pride was shot.

"Back to jail." Carter said.

"Better than my Dad. At least I know you'll be close." Caroline said as the two of them joined hands. At least there were some benefits to going to jail. Everyone student at Odaiba celebrated. T.K. and Kari noticed the three heroes and ran up to them. Kari ran right to Davis and kissed her hero.

"That was the coolest thing ever." Kari said.

"You can say that again. I can't believe you guys are really spies." T.K. said.

"Sweet. Looks like we're getting the fame we deserve." Davis said.

"You do realize I'm going to have to erase everyone's memories of this night?" Jerry said.

"Oh man. Can't we enjoy it?" Davis said, but with Jerry's disapproving look, that was a no.

…

WOOHP Headquarters. 9:39 PM

Everyone's memories were erased and the three spies were back to what they were. Jerry showed all the members of WAR were locked up and Jerry could not have been more proud.

"Excellent work, spies. You took down the toughest enemy you ever faced." Jerry said.

"Tyrone was tough, but he wasn't a match for us." Davis said.

"So what's going to happen after this?" Yolei said.

"I don't know, but it won't be anything we can't handle." Ken said. "For wherever evil decides to show itself, we'll be there to stop it."

"Nice." Davis said as he smacked Ken's arm. "You just sounded like a superhero from one of those comics." Then they heard an alarm go off.

"Looks like that will be sooner than later. There's trouble happening in Paris." Jerry said.

"Better get moving." Ken said.

"Paris, I love it." Yolei said.

"I call on flying the jet." Davis said as the three of them went to face this new crime. They've beaten their worst enemy and now, no one knows of it. They still maintain average lives and still fight crime, but that's the life of average teenagers that are spies.


End file.
